Innocence caught in the middle
by lilyflower666
Summary: Take two vampires and one human. Throw them together and what do you get? Me, Yugi Mutou, the blood bag for not one but two ridiculously handsome and gorgeous vampires.
1. Stolen

**Well, here you all are, the winner of the poll. What a surprise it's a mobiumshipping one. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Innocence Caught in the middle

Chapter 1

Yugi hated his life, and he hated being weak. This was the, he didn't know how many times this past week alone, that he had been beaten by the bullies of his school. After they were done beating him, they just left him here, propped against some alleyway wall. As broken and bruised as he was, how was he supposed to get home?

Still, he found the strength somehow to stand up, and limp home. Maybe it was the fact that he knew his grandfather as waiting for him, which gave him the strength. Whatever it was, he was grateful for it.

He was passing a nearby alleyway, when someone came walking out of it. The person put a pause in his step, as he turned to look at them. They were beautiful, and his friend coming up behind him was gorgeous.

Something within himself told him to run, and run now. But how could he, when these two magnificent beings were walking towards _him_ of all people. He just stayed still as they circled him like a bird would its prey. If he thought they were beautiful before, it was nothing compared to what their voices did for their appearance. They both had deep baritone voices.

"Aren't you out a little late little one?" the one in front of him asked. He had a crown of three colored hair. Ebony spikes, blonde bangs that hung around his face and shot up into the back of his hair, and his tips were outline in red violet color. His eyes matched the tips of his hair as they were held in an angular face.

"Oh, no, he's out at the perfect time." The other said back. He too had a crown of three colored hair. Only where it was a red violet tipped for the other one, it was a crimson color for him. His eyes too were crimson and were also held in an angular face.

"He is a beauty, isn't he?" the one with red violet eyes asked of the other.

"What a shame it would be to just leave him." Crimson eyes said back.

"Yes it would be a shame. Should we though?" red violet eyes asked.

"Well, we've waited nearly two weeks for this." Crimson eyes said back.

He was starting to get worried now. They almost talked like they were going to kidnap him or something. He really needed to get home, before their thoughts became a fact.

"You guys are gorgeous, but I need to get home. My Grandpa is probably already pacing the floor worried; I don't want him to have a heart attack." Yugi tried to reason with them; instead he just claimed their full attention.

"Like bells." Crimson eyes commented.

"That settles it then." Red violet eyes said.

Red violet eyes titled his head up by gently grasping his chin. Yugi suddenly found himself gazing into the most beautiful and hypnotic eyes imaginable. That was the last thing he saw though before his world went black. What he heard was much worse.

"I wonder if his blood tastes as good as it smells?"

**So what do guys think? Please review! Midnight ;p**


	2. Wake up

**[blink blink] Are all those reviews really for me? Wow, just wow. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Little one, wake up." A voice called out to Yugi whilst fingers combed through his hair.

Slowly his eyes opened, to look straight into red violet ones. Sitting up and pushing away the hand combing through his hair, Yugi took a look around the room he was in. There were stone walls, two dressers made of mahogany, another door that probably led to the bathroom and the bed he was sitting on was white with a gold canopy and curtains. There were animal skins on the floor, trying to cover most of the stone made flooring but you could still see bits of it here and there.

Yugi stretched to get the kinks out of his, arms and back. That's when he noticed that stretching didn't hurt. Lowering his arms Yugi inspected them to see that they were as pale as the moon, just like they should be. Rushing to the other door, he discovered that it was indeed a bathroom; he looked in the full size mirror that was there and lifted his shirt. His abdomen was as pale as his arms as well.

"Oh my Kami! The bruises are gone! They're..um…gone." Yugi shouted with joy before taking in his appearance more in the mirror, and noticed something odd. These weren't his clothes.

Yugi took in the button down white collared shirt, black jeans, and black collar around his neck. Though the clothes fit him perfectly, they weren't his. He'd never worn anything like this outfit he had on now, though he did admit that he looked good in it. At least he still had his shoes, he thought looking down at the colorful Nike's footwear.

Reaching up Yugi took off the collar and was presented with two bite marks, one on each side of his neck. Looking behind him back into the room, Yugi quickly put the collar back on. Vampires, lovely.

Yugi walked back into the room to see Crimson eyes leaning up against one of the bed posts, his arms crossed. The one with Red violet eyes was lying against the pillows on the bed, staring up at the canopy.

"So, what are your names?" Yugi asked to break the silence.

"What is yours?" Crimson eyes countered.

"I asked first." Yugi said raising his right hand and pointing his finger.

"You did didn't you? Well, I'm Atem Kodai." Crimson eyes stated before giving his name.

"I'm Yami Sennen." Red violet eyes followed up.

Now that Yugi had their names he could stop referring to them by their eyes. Yami sat up on the bed, and looked at him expectantly. He realized that Atem was looking at him in the same way.

"And your name is?" Atem asked when it appeared that Yugi wasn't getting that they were waiting for it.

"Oh, you already have it!" Yugi replied smiling.

"Do we?" Yami asked suspiciously his eyes narrowing.

"Yep, it's Little One." Yugi said without a second of hesitation.

"Really?" Atem asked his eyes also narrowing in suspicion.

"Yep, see I was born small, and my parents must have had a sense of humor because they named me Little One." Yugi replied quickly.

"Well in that case, come here Little One." Atem said lightly before his voice got ten times deeper than it was already.

"Huh?" Yugi asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't think that's your name." Atem said his voice going back to normal.

"Of course it is! What else could it be?" Yugi replied.

Atem looked sideways at Yami on the bed. Yugi turned to look at him too, and found eyes watching him with amusement. Yami looked at Atem and smirked before nodding his head.

"Do it." Yami said.

It was the only warning Yugi received before he felt something brushing his mind. Yugi turned to look at Atem, and found his previous crimson eyes now looking like two rings of fire. Yugi felt something claw at his mind. He broke eye contact with Atem as he flinched, at the sudden intrusion. Yugi faintly heard Atem's voice asking for something. When focusing on it, he found Atem was asking for his name.

"Tell me your name Little One." Atem said in a hypnotic voice.

No, he couldn't do that. He couldn't give these two his name; who knew what they would do with it. He had to think of something, quickly to stop this intrusion and keep them away from his name. Anything, he needed anything that would prove as a distraction large enough to not reveal his name.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town." Yugi was singing out loud and in his head. It was the first thing that had popped into his mind.

"I think you broke him." Yami commented laughing.

"I didn't break him; he just has a really strong will." Atem defended.

"You sure about that? He hasn't stopped singing that line of the song for two minutes now." Yami pointed out.

"I think that it's just because he hasn't realized that I've pulled out of his mind." Atem replied.

"Then why don't you let him know?" Yami suggested.

"Little One, you can stop singing now. I won't be trying that stunt to get your name anymore." Atem said annoyed because it hadn't worked.

"Really? So I win the game of mind invasion?" Yugi asked bring the song to an abrupt halt.

Yami burst out laughing at what Yugi had called Atem's gift that usually worked on his victims. This was the first time it hadn't, and it was new sensation for the both of them. Then again, if the kid hadn't started of singing both out loud and in his mind it probably would have. Atem sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you won." Atem said annoyed still.

"Why so reluctant to give us your name Little One?" Yami asked curious.

"Because you're vampires." Yugi replied promptly, making both men stiffen.

"What makes you say that?" Atem asked smiling in what Yugi assumed was supposed to be friendly way. He didn't pull it off as it looked too nervous and strained to be friendly.

"These." Yugi said simply as he pulled of the collar and threw it to the side. Both men looked at his open neck, and the two bite marks on either side of it.

"So whose is whose?" Yugi asked jolting both men out of their reverie.

"I don't think that really matters." Atem said as Yami climbed off the bed and retrieved the collar.

He approached Yugi carefully, taking note of every step that Yugi used to back away from him. Yugi suddenly found himself backing into something solid, and _warm_. His arms were suddenly grabbed at the wrists and held in place from behind. This allowed Yami to refasten the collar around Yugi's neck. He was let go of as suddenly as he was grabbed and found both Atem and Yami by the bed a second later.

Right vampires had super human speed, he'd forgotten about that. How was Yugi supposed to escape if the ones chasing him were faster than him? Yugi retreated into the bathroom and locked the door. He then collapsed against the door, and just listened to the other two talking.

"Well we're all off to a healthy start, aren't we?" Yami joked.

"It could have been worse." Atem replied.

"Don't say that, or things _will_ get worse." Yami growled back.

"Watch your tone with me, I'm already annoyed enough." Atem growled right back.

"You wouldn't attack me." Yami said seriously.

"No, but I might attack him." Atem said back.

"That will only put us further from our goal than we are already." Yami stated.

"Then what the heck are we supposed to do?" Atem asked in frustration.

"Be patient?" Yami suggested.

"Joy." Atem said with no enthusiasm at all.

Yugi had no doubt that they were talking about him, but what they were referring to he hadn't a clue. What goal were they referring to, and what did it have to do with him? Better yet, how long had he been here? Yugi had the urge to ask them, but they might try to bribe him with the length of his time here with his name. It wasn't worth the risk. Somehow Yugi needed to get out of here, and get out with his name being secret. It was time to start being devious, something he had no experience with but had seen his friend Malik participate in several times. It couldn't be that hard right?

**There this should satisfy everyone's need for a longer chapter. Well, at least for now anyway. Thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Except for my four Guest flamers, you don't like my story? That's fine, you don't have to read it! Please review! Midnight ;p**


	3. Just a blood bag

**Hey, everyone who is a writer themselves take a look at the bottom of this chapter, there is some important information you're going to want to take a look at. It affects the readers as well, just not as much as the writers. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Yugi opened the door open a crack and peeked out. Two heads whipped around and looked at him, both smirking. Yugi groaned and shut the door again. He slid down the door again, and sighed. So much for being brave, they smirked and he lost his edge. He really needed to grow a backbone or something of the likes.

"Guess he wasn't ready to come out." Yami said.

Yugi heard Atem laughing rambunctiously, the sound echoing off the walls. That alone put Yugi's teeth on edge, and made his eyes narrow in anger. They were making fun of him, he got enough of that at school, and he didn't need it from strangers too. Especially not vampires, bloody creatures of the night, no pun intended.

Standing up, Yugi took a deep breath and released it. Grasping the door handle he yanked it open, and took two steps out of the bathroom and into the main chambers of the room. Atem and Yami looked at him, smirking once more in his direction. He met their eyes evenly, and walked into the center of the room. Yami clapped mockingly at his accomplishment.

"Look who's being brave." He mocked at Yugi.

"Thank you." Yugi replied in a mock serious voice.

This sent Atem laughing again. Yugi tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the man to stop. He had some questions, and he wanted them answered without interruptions. When Atem had finally stopped laughing, Yugi had moved over by the large bay window he hadn't noticed before. Looking out Yugi saw Domino in the distance, so he was being held in the infamous Stone Palace.

"So I'm in the Stone Palace?" Yugi asked after a couple of beats of silence.

"You've heard of it?" Atem asked curious.

"No, I've studied it." Yugi said turning his head to look at him.

"Studied?" Yami asked confused.

"Did you know that I go to school with six vampires and three werewolves? You know despite rumors about them being mortal enemies, they sure do hang around each other a lot." Yugi said moving away from the bay window and walking around the room until he stood by the stone fireplace. Atem's and Yami's eyes watching him with every movement he made.

"Well, you know what they say, keep your friends close and enemies even closer." Atem replied smiling, his palms facing out towards Yugi.

"Yes, but how close is safe until it becomes suicide?" Yugi asked.

"Pretty and smart, that's a good combo." Yami said getting off the bed.

Yugi's eyes snapped over to him, he was moving Atem wasn't. What was worse was that he was moving at human speed. If Yami was trying to show him he meant no harm, he had already blown that one by biting him. Yugi sidestepped carefully over to the door by the fireplace. He didn't know where it lead, but anywhere away from the approaching vampire was good enough for him. Atem was suddenly in front of Yami, stopping his progression towards Yugi.

"We don't want him to leave the room." He whispered into Yami's ear.

Yugi's eyes darted to the door. Out? This door led out? Well he wanted out, so he made a dash for the handle and yanked it open. Choosing a direction, Yugi went running down the left hallway, hoping to come across a double door, like he had seen in the pictures when he had taken the course Vampires 101 last semester.

Yugi was so busy running; he didn't notice the maid come out of a room until he had crashed into her, sending the dirty laundry and both of them falling to the ground. Yugi grabbed her hand and helped her up, but her grip remained like iron on his arm. Looking at her eyes he found them strangely blank, this girl must have had a weak will to allow herself to be controlled by the vampires so easily. Or perhaps no one had taught her how to resist it like he had been.

"Olivia Brown, bring him to me." Atem's scarily dark voice echoed out from behind him.

"Yes, Master." She replied in a monotone voice.

Yugi dug in his heels as he was dragged by his right arm to Atem's outstretched one. As soon as he was within reach Atem grabbed him and pulled him to his chest. Yugi wiggled in the tight embrace, but knew it was to no avail, a vampire's strength was no myth to be fighting. When Yugi looked up at his captor, he was met with amused eyes.

"I thought you said you studied the Palace?" Atem asked his eyes hooded with his amusement.

"Only the outside. We could never get anyone in here before that didn't lose themselves in a few short hours. I suppose I'm the exception." Yugi admitted begrudgingly before smiling at his last sentence.

"Not for long." Atem replied.

"Would you like to learn the second verse of the wheels on the bus?" Yugi asked as he felt something brush his mind. It was gone in the next instant.

"Come on, back to the room." Atem said hoisting him up over his shoulder.

"But I don't want to share a room with two vampires." Yugi whined.

"Well, we don't want to share a room with a human either. We just want to get to know one. Their likes, dislikes, habits, loves, hates, those kinds of things." Atem said back walking calmly through the hallways.

"Well, if that's all, allow me to provide you with one of each. I like my freedom, I dislike being held captive, I have a habit of winning games, I'd love to leave this place and never look back, and I really hate vampires that look like sexier versions of me right now. Anything else you want to know?" Yugi said in sarcasm beginning to list things off and asking a question.

"Funny, but that's not what I meant and you know it." Atem said opening a door and walking back into the room Yugi had first woken up to.

"I also really love the front door; in fact it's my favorite part of this place. Do you know where it is?" Yugi commented as he was carried past Yami, who shut the door behind them.

"You don't?" Yami asked.

"Of course I do, don't be silly!" Yugi said as he dropped on to the bed.

"Then why did you head left instead of right?" Yami asked smirking.

"So it's to the right?" Yugi asked grinning.

"Oops." Yami said the smirk slipping of his face into a frown.

"Quiet Yami, before you give something else away." Atem said turning to him.

"Not at all Yami, please do continue to talk." Yugi said sitting up stilling grinning at him.

"So tell us a real like and dislike, human." Atem said sitting down on the bed.

He was an inch away from Yugi's foot. Yugi had the urge to draw it in towards his body, but he couldn't let this man intimidate him. So instead he stretched it out until it was touching the man's thigh. Atem, looked down at it, and then back up at Yugi. Yami came around and sat down on the other side of the bed. He watched Yugi's foot pressed up against Atem's thigh, and then looked at Atem. Reaching out, he tapped Yugi's foot. Yugi glanced at him, and slowly withdrew his foot until he was sitting cross legged.

"How did I heal so quickly? Or have I been here for months, and not even known?" Yugi asked to break the heavy tension.

"How about we make a game of this?" Yami suggested moving closer to Atem.

"What kind of game?" Yugi asked lazily.

"For every question you want to ask, you have to tell us a like, dislike, habit, love or hate, and a real one, not a fake sarcastic one." Yami said leaning against Atem and placing his head upon his shoulder.

"Okay, I really hate Anzu Mazaki." Yugi started.

"Who-?" Yami started to ask before Atem clapped a hand on his mouth.

"And I really dislike her blatant flirting ways with anything that even resembles a male species. Can you answer my questions now?" Yugi said and then asked.

"We had our best healer heal your wounds. You've only been here a day and half." Atem replied taking his hand away from Yami's mouth.

"I love games. How much of my blood did you steal?" Yugi jumped right into the next question.

"Two pints." Yami answered.

"Two-. I dislike bullies. Two pints!?" Yugi started before remembering he had to tell them something first before he could ask a question.

"It won't kill you." Atem replied.

"Yet." Yugi muttered.

"Any other questions or are you all out?" Yami asked.

"I have a habit of sneaking pixie sticks. Jumbo, pixie sticks. How long does a pint of my blood each keep you sated for?" Yugi asked.

"About a week." Atem answered. Yugi thought about that for a few minutes.

"I love playing duel monsters, and I like dueling in tournaments. Can we work something out? Where I don't have to live here for the rest of my life?" Yugi tried to reason.

"We can't trust you." Yami said.

"Well I can't trust you either to not suck me dry." Yugi retorted.

"Fair point." Atem said nodding his head.

"That is _not_ the answer I was looking for." Yugi said sternly.

"Then what answer were you looking for?" Atem asked.

"I don't know a little life insurance? For you to say that you weren't going to do that?" Yugi said shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the white comforter.

"I can't make that promise, Little One." Atem said adding the little one bit as an afterthought.

"Great, it's good to know I'm just a blood bag to you." Yugi said hopping off the bed and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Yugi had a feeling that the bathroom was soon going to become his hideaway room. About an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"Come on Little One, time to come out. You can't hide in the bathroom forever." Yami said from the other side. Yugi reached up and locked the door.

"I like locks. Wanna make a bet?" Yugi replied still keeping up with the rules of the game they had been playing. The handle rattled as Yami tried to open it.

"Ya know, Little One, the whole locking of the door thing might work on a human being, but I'm not human, I'm a vampire. So locking the door on me is like the same as leaving it wide open." Yami explained through the door as Yugi saw the lock start to turn like he was in a horror flick.

Yugi quickly opened the cupboard under the sink and squeezed himself inside. Yami opened the door, and just sighed. Walking across the room, he was heard checking something out, before his footsteps suggested him turning around again.

"Gee, I wonder where he could be hiding. Not in the shower or tub. Not in the full length cupboard with the towels. Which leaves here, hello Little One." Yami said walking around the room before opening his hiding spot, and looking at him in boredom.

Yami reached in, grabbing Yugi by the scruff of his collared shirt and dragging him out. Atem was standing in the door way also looked bored. A bored vampire is never a good vampire, that's what his class had taught him.

"Time to eat, Little One." Atem said walking out into the room.

"I don't like needles. For you or me?" Yugi replied quickly.

"For you, this is human food is it not?" Atem relied raising an eyebrow pointing to the food on the bed.

There sitting on a tray was a piping hot sweet potato with butter already melting inside, green beans with bacon bits, two slices of hot roast beef that looked like they would melt inside his mouth they appeared to be that tender, a steak that was cooked perfectly it's insides a perfect color of pink, raw salmon wrapped up in rice and seaweed, a piece of chocolate cake, and a slice of apple pie. It was a feast fit for a King, and Yugi was sure he wouldn't be able to eat all of it.

"This is for me?" Yugi asked.

"Why don't you go find out?" Atem whispered in his ear.

"How do I know it isn't poisoned?" Yugi asked still looking at the food with obvious want.

"With blood as sweet as yours, we'd be fools to poison you." Yami replied wrapping his arms around Atem.

"Prove it." Yugi said pointing to the tray.

"Vampires don't eat food." Atem replied chuckling a bit.

Yugi looked back at the tray of food. Its smell was starting to get to him, making his mouth salivate. He could almost feel himself about to drool with want of the food. Deciding to trust them, he walked over to the bed, and grabbed a piece of sushi and popped it into his mouth. The taste exploded there, he had never tasted something so good, or something that had left a delightful taste trailing in his mouth, even after he had swallowed the morsel.

Yugi started to eat in frenzy, the food disappearing so quickly, he soon forgot what used to be on that spot of the tray as he dug into something else. Yugi was half way through the steak when he remembered that Yami and Atem were in the room. He looked behind him to see Yami with his arm draped around the front of Atem's neck, and his body facing the other way, shaking. Atem had his lips pressed together with a finger placed upon them. He was very obviously trying not to laugh, like Yami was so obviously doing.

"Please, do continue eating, as you seem to be famished." Atem said working to fight the smile of his face, he never succeeded.

Yugi turned away embarrassed, a blush alighting his features. He started to eat again, just with less enthusiasm this time. Yugi surprised himself by finishing everything on the plate. Only now he was really thirsty, looking around at Atem and Yami, he opened his mouth to voice it. However, instead he found a pitcher full of milk and empty glass being handed to him, by Yami. Yugi took the pitcher and glass from him.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"You're welcome, Little One." Yami replied sitting down on the bed.

"Shouldn't you be sitting by your lover?" Yugi asked as he poured himself a tall glass of milk.

"How did you-?" Yami started to ask.

"I'm not blind." Yugi cut across him, and then placed the glass to his lips and started to guzzle down the creamy liquid.

"No you're not; no one with such beautiful amethyst gems for eyes could ever be blind." Yami said in a sweet way.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were flirting with the prey." Yugi commented as he lowered the empty glass and poured more milk into it.

"Prey? Oh Little One, if you were merely prey, you'd be dead." Atem cut in with a smile.

"Oh, that's comforting." Yugi replied sarcastically.

"And yes, he was flirting with you." Atem said as Yugi placed the milk to his lips and started to drink it again.

The reaction was instant as Yugi gasped in shock at the same time as taking a gulp. It was a bad combo for any human to do as Yugi started to choke on the milk that had slipped down his wind pipe. Coughing and hacking, the two vampires just stared as neither of them really knew what to do in such a situation. Yami took a wild guess of what to do and patted him on the back. Unfortunately being a vampire meant he had used what was a regular pat for his species, not a human, as a result it nearly sent Yugi flying into one of the stone walls. Thankfully, Atem had caught him before he could actually hit said wall. On the plus side, Yugi stopped choking.

Atem set Yugi back on his feet, as he deposited him on the ground. Yugi held up a finger as he coughed a couple of more times his hands on his knees as he bent over, getting the small traces of milk out of his wind pipe. Finally succeeding, Yugi took several deep breathes before looking up at Atem, with a glare.

"Please refrain from telling me things like that while eating or drinking in the future. I could have choked to death, on _milk_. Oh how did he die again? A vampire told him his lover was flirting with him and he started to choke on milk." Yugi said sternly pointing a finger in Atem's face before mimicking someone in a high pitched voice. Atem could only assume it was someone he knew, because no one here talked that high.

"I think it's bed time for the human." Yami commented behind him.

"I agree, come on human, time for night night." Atem said picking him up and carrying him over to the bed.

"I do have a name you know, it's not human." Yugi ground out.

"Then what is it?" Atem asked as he tucked him into bed. Yami stood off to the side with the pitcher of milk, and glass balanced on the tray.

"Little One, remember?" Yugi replied smirking.

"Good night, human." Atem said rolling his eyes and getting up.

"Good night, Little One." Yami said, walking to the door.

"Wait, you're leaving me here alone?" Yugi asked sitting up in the bed.

"Is that a problem?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! No problem at all." Yugi said quickly lying back down.

"Alright then, our room is just down the hallway. Shout if you need us, we should hear you." Atem replied holding the door open for Yami and then leaving himself.

Yugi waited until the moon was high in the sky, before attempting to leave. Opening the door, he looked from left to right, not seeing anyone he darted off in the dark right hallway. You could hear his soft footsteps, before they stopped and got louder as they came back.

"Did you honestly believe us to just leave you alone, so you could try to escape again? Even though you were going the right way this time, did really think you were going to get that far?" Yami was asking as he followed Yugi back to his bedroom.

"No, but I was hoping." Yugi replied.

"Hoping for what? For us to leave you alone or that you would get far?" Yami asked as he leaned against Yugi's doorway.

"A little of both I guess." Yugi replied in a disheartened voice as he climbed into bed.

"Well, get some sleep, I'll be right outside your door and Atem's down the hallway. Shout if you need anything, we _will_ hear it." Yami said as he shut Yugi's door.

"Stupid vampires." Yugi sighed out getting two different laughs from the hallway.

"Go to sleep Little One!" Yami shouted through the door still laughing. As soon as Yugi heard those words his eyelids started to droop. Wondering what was wrong with him, he started to fight it. His efforts were in vain, as he felt tiredness sweep through his body, as if trying to persuade him that sleeping was the best option right now. Best option he thought as he started to lose consciousness, more like my only option.

**It's underneath the line, it's something I received from another Author, and I'm trying to spread the word of it by posting it on the bottom of all my live stories. But first, thank you to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Also thanks to those who are/have following/favorited this story. Please review! Please read what's below the line, it really is VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO AS IT AFFECTS MILLIONS ON THIS SITE.**

* * *

**MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!**

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

**Midnight ;p**


	4. Escape

**Wow, I'm writing really long chapters this week. Oh well, I do not own Yugioh, or its a small world after all from Disney, enjoy! [PHONE SPEAK, and **_TEXTING_]

Chapter 4

Yugi woke up the next morning to a constant familiar dinging noise. Opening his eyes he tried to hone his ears in a on it. Climbing out of bed, Yugi began to search for his cell phone, and its mysterious location.

He looked in the drawers of the dresser, under the bed, in the bathroom, and finally tore the bed apart in search of it. It still continued to ding at him, but being near the bed it sounded closer. Starting to think like this was a game; Yugi lifted the mattress to find his small black cell phone there. Grabbing it, Yugi quickly retreated to the bathroom, locked the door, even though he knew it was pointless to do so, hid in the tub and flipped the small device open.

"Kaiba, thank Kami, you have to help me." Yugi whispered.

**"****Where are you, your Grandpa is worried sick about you. He's annoying everyone by calling them constantly to see if any of us has seen you. Even when we just told him five minutes ago that we have not." Kaiba complained loudly into the phone.**

"I'm in the Stone Palace, and could you keep your voice down, my sexy look a likes might hear you." Yugi said frantically whispering into the phone.

**"****They haven't taken your mind yet?" Kaiba whispered shocked into the phone.**

"No, that class I took last semester, Vampires 101, actually helped. They now know the first verse of the wheels on the bus really well." Yugi said holding back his laughter as best as he could.

**"****What about the tracking device? Where's that?" Kaiba asked curios.**

"I think, yeah, it's in the collar." Yugi said taking off the object seeing the metal chip in it and putting it back on so as not to raise suspicion.

**"****Okay I have a fix on your cell phone." Kaiba whispered.**

"Right I need you to get them in the left hallway outside my door somehow, the front door is on the right side. Just keep them busy for as long as possible, so I can get away." Yugi whispered frantically into the phone. Who knew how much time he had until Atem and Yami came looking for him.

**"****Okay, what about the collar, they can track you with it." Kaiba asked.**

"I'll stuff it in a tree, really high up, it should buy me some more time, and plus they'll have to rely on scent after that. I figure if I can get to the Burger World, I can sick Mazaki on them." Yugi said chuckling a little bit.

**"****Okay, let's put this mediocre plan at best into action." Kaiba said.**

"Right, but call me Little One, that's what I have them calling me." Yugi said as he opened the bathroom door and went out into the bedroom.

**"****Right, so how are going to do this?" Kaiba asked.**

"Follow my lead. Can you hear me now?" Yugi whispered before talking in a loud voice.

**"****Oh, I hate this game." Kaiba complained.**

"Can you hear me now?" Yugi asked his now fading of as he opened the door to find both Atem and Yami there, eyebrows raised at him.

"I'll take that, thank you." Atem said grabbing the object out of his hands as Yami pushed Yugi back into the room closing the door.

"Awww, my one hope of salvation, gone!" Yugi complained to which he heard Yami laugh at.

Yugi quickly took off his shoes, as he knew they made noise. That made him realize that he had gone to bed with his shoes on. He laughed at himself, before pressing his ear to the door. He heard Atem growling as he passed his door, and Yami following. He waited another minute before picking up his shoes in one hand and opening the door with the other. Peeking out to the right and then the left, Yugi saw Atem and Yami a ways off.

"What about now?" Atem yelled at Yugi's phone.

**"****Why are you yelling when I can hear you just fine?" Kaiba retorted loudly.**

Smiling Yugi began to tip toe his way out of the Stone Palace. Wow, he thought, the front door wasn't that far down from his room, and was literally a straight shot to it too. In five minutes, Yugi was opening the elaborately carved iron front doors; slipping on his shoes and taking off down the front path.

Yugi looked around for a tall tree to ditch his collar in and found one at the end of the pathway. Climbing the knurly looking branches, Yugi also looked for Domino City, his home. He found that if he went straight from the pathway, he would be in Domino in no time. Now all he had to do was go straight, he thought as he hung his collar on one of the higher branches.

Jumping down from branch to branch, Yugi went straight of the path and was amazed to find that the trees created a straight path somehow. Shrugging Yugi followed them all the way out and into the city. Once Yugi figured out what part of the city he was in, he ran to Burgers World. When Yugi opened the door, he was immediately suffocated by a mess of blonde hair.

"You made it!" Jou exclaimed.

"Can't breathe." Yugi choked out.

"Oh, sorry bud." Jou said releasing him.

Yugi gasped for breath, as soon as he was released. Sweet oxygen had never tasted so good to him before. Looking at the clock in the restaurant he found that it took him a little over an hour to get here, which probably meant that Atem and Yami were already tracking him. Walking up to the counter he put his plan into action.

"Hey Anzu, I just met the two most gorgeous guys, and guess what you're just their type. They told me that they loved brunettes with blue eyes. So I told them to come here to Burger World, and meet my friend Anzu Mazaki. They should be arriving soon, so feel free to flirt with them shamelessly, because you're just their type, what have you got to lose?" Yugi said hopping the counter, and making his way towards the back exit.

"Yugi, you're not lying to me, are you?" Anzu asked watching him make a retreat to the back door.

"Have I ever lied to Anzu?" Yugi asked looking offended. The truth was he did, all the time, lie to Anzu, but she didn't need to know that.

"No, you haven't." She replied. Oh, if only she knew.

"Then why do you doubt me now?" Yugi asked looking hurt.

"You're right it's silly, but you have been known to steal my boyfriends in the past." Anzu pointed out.

"I didn't steal them because I never dated a single one." Yugi assured her. Yes he had, and he had made out with every one of them too. Hmm, he supposed he was devious after all.

"Yeah, I know, I just, never mind." Anzu said as he began to back out again.

"Oh, and Anzu don't mention my name." Yugi said his hand on the back door.

"Don't worry I won't." Anzu said snottily.

Yugi had been betting on her not mentioning his name, but he just had wanted to make sure anyway. Smirking at her back, he walked out the back door and into the alleyway. From here he could make his way home easily. Atem and Yami would follow his scent into the restaurant. That's where Anzu would shamelessly flirt with them, and since he had described them as gorgeous, he supposed it wouldn't be that hard for her to find them when they came in.

"Hey Yugi, what do they look like?" Anzu asked from behind him. Yugi looked over his shoulder at her.

"Imagine me, only taller and sexier, trust me, you can't miss them." Yugi said smiling and waving at her before running out of the alleyway and down the street. He needed to get home, and let his Grandpa know he was okay.

Yugi ran the three blocks from Burger World to his Grandpa's Game Shop. Bursting through the door, Yugi was greeted with a whole lot of people. His Grandpa was in front, with Rebecca, Otogi, Malik, Ryou, Mira, and Penny behind him. He raised his eyebrows at all of them; he had only been expecting his Grandpa, not all of his friends too.

"Yugi!" Grandpa yelled enveloping his Grandson in a hug that was even tighter than Jou's.

"A..i..r." Yugi tried to get out.

"What was that?" Grandpa asked.

"AIR!" Yugi gasped the word in, falling to his knees and breathing heavily.

"Oh, I guess I was too excited to see you." Grandpa said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay…I would have been excited…too." Yugi said in between breathes.

"Kaiba called and said you were in the Stone Palace. It's amazing you got out." Otogi said. He would know, as he was a vampire himself.

"Kaiba helped me. I couldn't have done it without him, but Grandpa I need a new cell phone. I left mine with Atem and Yami, the ones who took me." Yugi said getting back up on his feet and dusting off his pants.

"Wait, Atem Kodai, and Yami Sennen, that Atem and Yami?" Otogi said looking at him with an incredulous look.

"The very same." Yugi said nodding.

"Oh they're going to be so angry! They have never lost a human before; this is definitely a first for them. Oh, I have to call people and tell them that Lord Atem and Lord Yami _lost_ their new human!" Otogi gloated and he looked as if he was on cloud nine with this information as he ran upstairs to the living area.

"Well, I assume their humans before have never taken a course of Vampires 101 for an entire semester." Yugi said in a normal voice knowing Otogi would hear him.

"I'm going to go tell, my fellow species as well, that Lord Atem and Lord Yami actually managed to lose a human. This means that the class Vampires 101 works and should be taken by all students, so they can arm themselves with the information." Penny said walking off and taking her cell phone out too. She was a werewolf and one of the more tame ones too, just like Jou.

Out of his friends he had two vampire friends, Otogi, and Rebecca, and three werewolf friends, Penny, Jou, and Kaiba. Yes, Kaiba was a werewolf, which made it ironic for him to call Jou a mutt when he was one himself.

The rest of them, Mira, Malik, Ryou and himself were humans. Ryou had two boyfriends both werewolves, of which Akeifa was leader of the pack. Bakura was his mate, and he had come across Ryou one day, and dragged him home to the caves. Ryou had escaped thanks to Penny, but the two werewolves had just followed Ryou around until he agreed to go out with them. That was two years ago, and they had been dating ever since.

Malik had a vampire _almost_ boyfriend named Marik. Marik had tried to take Malik captive but like Yugi he had taken Vampires 101 last semester, so his plan had failed. Instead, Marik was still trying to woo Malik into dating him, freely of his own will since the hypnotism and mind control didn't work. According to Malik, Marik now knew the song 'it's a small world after all' by heart.

It was difficult for any vampire to perform mind control or hypnotism on any living species. The skill, according to his class, was one that took practice, and the vampire was not in fact born with the trait. The fact that Malik just happened to stumble across the one that could do both and had outwitted him in both cases, proved how perfect of a match they were for each other.

Yugi had a feeling that Yami had used hypnotism on him, but at least he had stopped Atem in his tracks from taking control of his mind, twice. He would have to use extra will power to be able to withstand Yami's hypnotism. If he let himself fall for it anymore, who knew what would happen to him? He would practice with Rebecca as she could do it flawlessly.

"Hey, Yugi, I have good news and bad news for you." Otogi said coming down the stairs.

"What's the bad news?" Yugi asked thinking he already knew the answer.

"Atem and Yami are after you, and they do not like a girl named Anzu Mazaki. The good news is that they have no idea where you are. You have completely evaded them." Otogi said grinning like a maniac as he clapped a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Perfect." Yugi grinned.

[After Yugi had snuck away]

"But what is his _name_?"Atem stressed to the guy on the phone.

**"****Whose name?" Kaiba asked.**

"Yami, reason with him." Atem said handing the phone to his lover.

"I think you should tell us what his name is stranger." Yami used a low seductive voice.

**"****And I think you should stop trying to hypnotize a werewolf." Kaiba said back with a smile in his voice.**

"You're a-ugh!" Yami yelled in frustration.

**"****45 minutes, I think that should be enough time, don't you?" Kaiba asked.**

"Enough time for what?" Atem asked.

**"****For my little human friend to escape." Kaiba said before the line went dead.**

"No." They both whispered at the same time. Looking behind them they noticed that the doors to the Little One's room were wide open. In a flash they were in front of it to find it empty, and the Little One's scent stale. Atem whipped out the tracking device that they had put in his collar, and discovered that he was at the end of their walk way.

"Come on, he didn't get very far." Atem said running out of the house with Yami right behind him. The two made it to the spot that the Little One's dot was at faster than the Little One had gotten to the spot himself. Where it had taken the Little One five minutes, it had only taken them one minute.

The two vampires looked around the large tree for the Little One, but found him not anywhere near it which was strange because this is where the tracking device said he was. Looking at the small red blinking dot on the screen, they discovered that they weren't remotely close to it, as it was above their heads. Looking up they tried to find the Little One's figure in the trees foliage, eventually Yami just decided to climb up there and find him, taking the tracking device with him.

When Yami had found the collar, he was shocked to find that the Little One wasn't attached to it. Jumping down to the ground, he landed in a crouch next to Atem. Standing up he held out the collar to Atem his anger growing at being outwitted.

"Well, it seems he really is clever isn't he?" Atem said glaring at the tracking device as it had failed them for the first time since they had started using it.

"Not clever enough to hide his scent though." Yami growled out as he sniffed the air to find the Little One's scent.

"I'm not sure he knows how to do that." Atem said quietly also taking a whiff of the air and finding it along the tree pathway. Yami had already taken off down the pathway in his rush to catch up with the boy.

After Atem threw the collar and tracking device to the ground he joined him, quickly catching up. The two vampires followed the Little One's scent all the way to a restaurant called Burger World. They figured he had stopped to get something to eat, which meant he should still be here.

Walking into the restaurant, they were immediately greeted with a mixed scent of a werewolf and the Little One, so apparently he knew another werewolf. Either that or it was the one on the phone. Both walked up to the counter to ask the brunette at the cash register if they had seen a boy who looked like them, only cuter. They never got the chance as she squealed, and hopped over the counter to face them.

"Hi, I'm Anzu Mazaki, but you already know that." She said smiling.

"We do?" Atem asked the name ringing a bell in his head but he couldn't place from where.

"Of course you do, I mean I know he told you all about me." she whispered in a breathy voice that she probably thought was seductive, as she raked her nails down Yami's chest. Atem pulled Yami behind him as he faced this delusional girl.

"Who did?" Atem asked backing away from her.

"Oh, don't play coy; you know who I'm talking about." Anzu continued on, not even noticing the signs of discomfort from the two men.

"Is she talking about the Little One?" Yami whispered into Atem's ear. His guess was as good as Atem's.

"Wait; is this 'he' you're talking about like a cuter version of us?" Atem asked.

"Well who else would I be talking about?" Anzu asked like a snob.

"Do you know his name?" Yami asked peeking around Atem.

"Don't be silly, I'm not going to tell you that. He told me not to, and besides why would I want to anyway?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"Okay Anzu that's enough, clearly the vampire gentlemen aren't interested in you." A ruff voice said making Atem and Yami look to their right. There staring at the scene in amusement was a boy with shaggy blonde hair and honey colored eyes. Sniffing the air, they caught the same scent they had picked up from the doorway coming off this boy.

"You're vampires?!" Anzu shrieked drawing their attention back to her.

"Yes, we are." Atem replied simply.

"And I was flirting with you? Gross!" Anzu said disgust written all over her face, before she flounced off.

"He's not here anymore, he took off about ten minutes ago." The blonde said drawing their attention to him.

"And used that girl to distract us." Yami said laughing slightly at how easily they had been tricked.

Atem's cell went off, signaling he had gotten a text message. Taking out his phone, Atem saw that it was from Marik, a friend of theirs. Flipping it open he read the text he had received.

_Heard you lost a human, that's a first; lucky for you I know where he goes to school. How do you feel about attending classes? ~Marik_

_I'm not a fan of the idea, but it seems we have no choice. ~ Atem_

_Right, he goes to the same school as Malik. He also has three friends that are werewolves, and two that are vampires. One of them being Rebecca, so he'll probably ask her to help him withstand Yami's hypnotism tricks. They probably won't work on him anymore soon. ~Marik_

_Noted, thanks but do you know his name? ~Atem_

_Yeah, it's Yugi, good luck. ~Marik_

"Yugi." Atem said tasting the name out loud.

"Yugi?" Yami asked confused.

"The Little One, his name is Yugi." Atem elaborated.

"So his name is Game, no wonder he loves games." Yami said thoughtfully.

"Oh he doesn't just love them; he's the King of them." Jou said stretching.

"Well, whatever game he has next, we're ready for it." Atem said confidently.

**Yeah, with this story I'm going to try something different. I'm going to try to only do it from Yugi's point of view, but I will mention when I change the point of view. I just want to see if I can do it from one point of view instead of many. Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Also thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	5. Oblivious

**Here's chapter five. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy! ****Sorry I uploaded the wrong one, this is the right one!**

Chapter 5

Yugi walked onto the school grounds the next morning surrounded by his friends. He and Rebecca had worked all night to make sure he was immune to hypnotism. It was much harder than either of them expected it to be, as it seemed that Yugi was very susceptible to the power of hypnotism. Eventually though, he had accomplished it, and was able to evade Rebecca's hypnotism with a simple fake yawn. Unfortunately he only received an hour's worth of sleep, leaving him feeling very tired when his alarm went off. Jou was telling him about what happened at Burger World after he had left.

"And so I was like the vampires aren't interested in you Anzu." Jou was saying.

"What did she do?" Yugi asked smiling.

"What she always does when she learns she's flirting with the supernatural, she freaked out and claimed how disgusted she was." Jou replied also grinning.

"Hello Yugi." Atem greeted as he suddenly appeared from behind him.

"Hey Atem, what did they do?" Yugi asked not even realizing what he had just said. Or maybe _whom_ he had just _greeted_.

"They were actually quite grateful I think, but Yug' I think someone might have told them where you go to school." Jou said glancing over Yugi's shoulder at Atem and Yami walking oh so casually behind him.

"What? Who?" Yugi asked frantically. They couldn't know where he went to school, they just couldn't.

"I feel ignored." Atem commented.

"That would be Marik who told." Malik said. Yugi focused his attention on him.

"I'll try, hello Yugi." Yami said greeting Yugi in the same way Atem had.

"Not now Yami, why would he do that?" Yugi asked him. Yugi seemed to be completely oblivious to all around him, or rather all behind him.

"I think he was trying to help. Don't worry though, he's being punished." Malik said also looking over Yugi's shoulder at the affronted Yami and the laughing Atem.

"How can you possibly punish a vampire, Malik?" Yugi asked confused. Malik tapped his neck twice with two of his fingers.

"Oh, right. Now, I need a plan of how to avoid Yami and Atem." Yugi said rolling his eyes before rubbing his hands together.

"Um, Yugi?" Jou tried to point out Atem and Yami standing behind him looking curious.

"Not now Jou, I'm trying to think." Yugi waved him off.

"Think faster, Little One." Atem said right by his left ear.

The effect of those two words was immediate. Yugi stiffened, as his eyes widened with fear. He did the only thing that made sense after that, _run_.

Yugi ran through the school and into his homeroom. He immediately went and sat down in his desk, the one in the way back far corner right by the window. He had asked for this seat after being picked on so many times by other students. Even his friends couldn't really help, well at least not in class, where the teachers could see. Still it wasn't like they could help him all the time, they did have lives too. Like three days ago, they had things they needed to attend to, so Yugi had gotten beaten up and then kidnapped by vampires. Vampires that now, thanks to Marik, knew where he went to school, and his name, great, just great.

Maybe he was cursed with bad luck, it sometimes seemed that way to him. Even now, as the students filed into class, and their teacher, Kuru Sensei, announced that they had two new students, Yugi felt as if he had bad luck. He felt that it was even worse though as Kuru Sensei sent Yami and Atem to sit down beside and in front of him. There were plenty of other open seats in the room, so why did she have to pick those two?

"That wasn't very nice Yugi, to run away like that. We were only trying to be friendly." Atem murmured to him from his seat next to Yugi.

"Why didn't you follow me?" Yugi mumbled.

"We had to get our transcripts in order and receive our schedules." He murmured back.

"Did you want us to?" Yami asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." he mumbled shaking his head and looking out the window.

"Hey Yugi, do you know these high ranking vampires?" a fellow classmate, Mai, asked from across the room.

Yugi turned to her in confusion. High ranking, what was she talking about? Oh, she must have been referring to the fact that they were Purebloods, hence the titles Lord that Otogi had given them yesterday. Rebecca was a Pureblood too, but she hated the title that came with it, and always asked people to just call her Rebecca. He wondered if Atem and Yami were the same.

"Stand down Mai Valentine." Yami ordered.

Mai immediately turned back around in her seat, and dropped the subject. Well, he supposed that answered that question in a way. Both Atem and Yami didn't appreciate the titles either, or they didn't want to scare Yugi with him knowing they were Purebloods. Yugi would ask them later, if he got the chance. Though, he probably would, knowing how Marik acted around Malik, he would definitely get a chance to ask them. These two were probably most likely to become his shadows, until they had either drained him of blood or had claimed whatever it was they desired from him and _then_ drained him of his blood.

That was probably the scariest thing he had learned in Vampires 101, that vampires couldn't drink from another person until the one they had already pierced was either dead or turned. No one really knew why this was, it just was. No one knew what happened if a vampire went against this unspoken rule, but all they could imagine is that it would have a negative effect on the vampire. Still, it scared Yugi that he was pierced, and he worried even more about what they wanted from him.

Pierced, he didn't know why, but it sounded better in his mind than being bitten did. Maybe because bitten seemed like such a sexual term to him, and pierced didn't. Being pierced sounded like he had gotten his ears pierced, where bitten sounded like a love bite, or something similar to it. Yugi was pulled from his thought by a foot nudging his leg. Following the appendage up, he eventually connected eyes with a concerned Atem.

"You okay?" he asked.

Yugi nodded, and turned away again, placing a hand underneath his chin and the elbow of the arm on his desk. He could feel Atem drilling holes with his eyes into the back of his head, but he didn't turn back around. He continued to stare at the serene scene of spring out of the window. Even when the bell rang later that day for lunch, he ignored Atem and Yami, and it seemed the two had had enough of it.

Both Atem and Yami grabbed one arm and hauled him off to the back of the building behind the gym. There they deposited him on the ground, so his back was against the wall, and he was facing the two of them. They both towered over him; arms crossed looking down at him in concern. Yugi weighed his options of escape, they weren't very good.

"What's wrong Yugi, and don't you dare say nothing, because you're not acting normal." Atem asked slightly glaring at him.

"What do you know about normal for me?" Yugi asked offended.

"Ah, see there's the attitude we're looking for." Yami said snapping his fingers.

"Do you two not like your titles?" Yugi asked hoping to push the subject off of him. There really wasn't anything wrong with him, he had just been thinking.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Atem said.

"Oh come off it, I know you're both Purebloods." Yugi said. They both blinked in shock.

"And how did you come about this information?" Atem asked.

"That's my business." Yugi responded coldly. He didn't want his friend Otogi to get in trouble.

"Yami." Atem said simply.

"Yugi, tell me, who told you this?" Yami asked quietly lifting his chin to forcing Yugi to look at him.

"That's not going to work anymore." Yugi said just as quietly back. He chin was released as Yami stepped back in frustration.

"What are you scared of?" Atem asked suddenly sniffing the air.

Yugi stiffened, they could smell his fear? Yugi saw Yami smelling the air too, and turned to him curious. What was he scared of? He thought that that would have been obvious.

"What do you want from me besides my blood?" he asked his voice quivering slightly.

"Right now? Nothing besides that, perhaps later we will want something more." Atem answered reaching out and brushing his fingers against Yugi's neck.

Yugi shied away from the touch, and he was surprised that Atem let him. Still, this didn't stop Yami from approaching him again, and slipping that collar back around his neck. Yugi reached up to take it back off, but Yami grabbed his hand holding it still.

"Leave it. It not only tells us where you are at all times, it wards off rogue vampires as well. It shows that you are protected, Yugi." Yami softly ordered before explaining to him the reason of the existence of the collar. That was something Yugi had never known in before, something they didn't teach in Vampires 101. They taught him that the mark of the collar meant he was owned property.

"Doesn't it mean you own me, the collar I mean?" Yugi asked confused.

"It can, but it all depends on the vampire that put it on you. For us it means protection." Yami reluctantly explained releasing his hand.

"Oh." Yugi responded looking away again. What an eloquent phrase that was, oh, it could mean so many different things when said different ways. Right now, it meant that he felt stupid.

"We need to get some food into you." Atem said suddenly.

"Why bother lunch is over in ten minutes, and you made me drop my lunch when you grabbed me earlier." Yugi said looking at his watch.

"Go get it Yami." Atem said nodding his head back to the building.

"I doubt it's still there, someone probably already picked it up and walked off with it. I mean it _did_ have my name on it." he said.

"Why should that matter?" Yami asked confused.

"Oh, it doesn't." Yugi said only just realizing what he had said himself.

"It sure seemed like it did." Atem's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It doesn't, I'll just get something when I go home. Honestly it's no big deal." Yugi tried to reassure the two. It wasn't working, as they continued to look at him with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

"Yugi, you're not being bullied by other humans are you?" Yami asked as if just catching onto one of the worst kept secrets of Domino High.

"What? No of course not!" Yugi said waving off and attempting to leave. A hand slammed in front of his escape route against the bricks of the school gym. Yugi heard something clatter, and couldn't help but look at the imprint that Atem had made with his hand. There was a brick missing where his palm was sitting against the wall.

"I sure hope you plan on putting that brick back." Yugi commented turning to look at him before ducking under his arm and walking away.

Yugi had only taken two steps before he heard them walking behind him. Clearly it wasn't possible to shake a vampire. Yugi had two to shake though, so it was going to be even more difficult for him. He was telling the truth though; when he said he wasn't being bullied by other humans, just a vampire. Ushio Zankokuna was his name, and he was sure Yami and Atem would learn it soon too. Since he was headed their way and all.

"There you are Shrimp; I've been looking for you!" Ushio said in a friendly manner.

"H-hi Ushio." Yugi said back stuttering as bit.

"My Lords." Ushio said bowing to Yami and Atem. Yugi saw them nod at him in return out of the corner of his eyes. Yugi shuffled back two steps to stand slightly behind Yami and Atem. A movement that didn't go unnoticed by any of the vampires present.

Yami and Atem looked down at him curiously, before side glancing at Ushio. They seemed to come to a decision quickly of what to do as they moved as one. Yami took a single step forward to stand in front of Yugi, while Atem fell behind him, and placed a hand upon his shoulder. Yugi saw Ushio stiffen at the movement, as his eyes zeroed in on Yugi's new collar. His eyes, when they looked at Yugi, were two black coals of anger and hate. Clearly something had happened that Yugi was unaware of. He had never learned what a hand on the shoulder meant in Vampires 101, so clearly he only knew the basics of a vampire's society, and not its every move in it.

"Excuse us, but Yugi needs to return to class before he's late. You understand, Zankokuna, do you not?" Atem asked in a deadly dark voice. They knew him?

"Of course." Ushio said through gritted teeth.

Without another word Yami started to walk away, and Atem steered him to follow. Yugi wasn't sure what had just happened but he wasn't going to let it get by unquestioned. Opening his mouth he asked what he was thinking carefully, Atem's voice had scared him.

"Atem, what does a hand upon the shoulder mean?" Yugi asked facing forward and not looking at him. He was too scared of what his face looked like right now.

"It simply means mine, or in this case ours." Atem said responded using his normal voice.

"Perhaps, we weren't asking the right questions. Are you being bullied by the one Ushio Zankokuna, Yugi?" Yami asked turning to look at him over his shoulder.

"You smelled my fear once, I must have reeked of it just now." Yugi said looking away from him.

"Yes, but it would still be wise to answer the question with a simple yes or no." Yami said looking forward again.

"Yes. What are you going to do to him?" Yugi asked his voice holding a little pity in it. Yugi was just that kind, that he could show even his worst enemy pity, though maybe not forgiveness.

"Nothing, unless provoked." Atem answered.

"What exactly would you consider to be provocation?" Yugi asked curious.

"Harming either you or Yami." Atem said.

"Harming either you or Atem." Yami said at the same time as Atem.

"You probably won't have to wait long for a provocation then." Yugi said walking into the building and shrugging Atem's hand off his shoulder. Atem let his hand drop back to side, and moved to walk beside him as Yami fell back to do the same.

Yugi found it strange that they moved without talking, but perhaps it was a vampire thing. That would be something to ask them about as well. Later though, as he made his way into his classroom, and moved to sit in his desk way in the back. A sudden thought occurred to him as he sat down.

"Hey Yami?" Yugi asked to get his attention.

"Hm?" Yami responded to show he was listening.

"Did you hypnotize Kuru Sensei into giving Atem and yourself these seats?" He asked wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.

"You figured that out much slower than I expected you to, Yugi." Yami said tuning in his seat to look at him grinning. Yugi rolled his eyes, and looked away; this only sent Yami and Atem snickering quietly into their hands.

"Hey Yugi, where were you at lunch?" Ryou asked from two seats over.

"I was kidnapped again by two insane vampires." Yugi replied grinning at Atem. It was Atem's turn to roll his eyes this time, but Yugi saw Yami lean forward in interest.

"Oh, is this going to become a daily routine of yours?" Ryou asked quickly catching onto the teasing.

"You know, it just might be." He said. Yami had caught onto the tone now, and shook his head and turned away.

"So is this them?" Ryou asked pointing to Atem and Yami.

"The only ones I know to have pierced me recently." Yugi said back joking aside now.

"So what's it like being done by a pureblood, as opposed to…?" Ryou asked curious his voice trailing off. Yugi saw Atem and Yami stiffen at the question, but also look curiously at Yugi. Yugi couldn't blame them; Ryou had just mentioned the other time he had been pierced. Though, he had never reacted like these two had at such a question, he had lashed out instead.

"I don't know I was unconscious the first time." Yugi said shaking his head and seeing Yami and Atem relax. Perhaps talking about the experience of having your blood being sucked by vampires was taboo to talk about. Another question he would have to ask them later.

"Pity, I mean Malik never talks about it." Ryou said pouting.

"Maybe there's a reason behind it." Yugi said slowly glancing at Atem and then Yami. Atem avoided his eyes, and since Yami wasn't even facing him, he hadn't a clue what his face looked like.

"I don't understand." Ryou said confused.

"Neither do I, though I think I will soon enough. Don't be surprised if I don't talk about it either, Ryou." Yugi said trying to get Atem to look at him, but he was very good at avoiding eyes when he wanted to.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ryou asked still not catching on to Atem and Yami's obvious discomfort.

"I have a feeling it might be a taboo discussion topic, and I mean just look at Atem and Yami. They're as rigid as wooden boards, just hearing us talking about possibly discussing it at a different time." Yugi said pointing to the two who had indeed stiffened yet again.

"Oh, I just don't understand why it would be." Ryou said looking at the two and then turned back to face the front in his seat.

"That boy smells like a werewolf, and yet I can sense that he isn't one." Atem commented quietly.

"He should smell like two werewolves, and he's human." Yugi said smiling slightly.

"Why should he smell like two?" Yami asked.

"Because his boyfriends are the leader of the werewolf pack and his mate." Yugi explained.

"You have friends in high places." Yami said.

"Am I not too in a high place?" Yugi asked getting a smile out of Atem, he wasn't sure about Yami.

"Hm, I suppose you are aren't you?" Yami said back thoughtfully. It sounded like he was frowning.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Yugi got up, gathered all his stuff and placed it in his school bag. He waved to Atem and Yami as he passed their desks; they just raised an eyebrow each at him. They fell into step behind him a moment later.

"You guys aren't coming home with me, and I'm not going home with you, so why are you following me?" Yugi asked titling his head back to look at the two of them.

"To make sure you get home safe and unharmed." Atem said.

"What could possibly happen to me from here to home?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently you've forgotten how it was that we were able to take you in the first place." Yami commented, making Yugi stiffen remembering the incident.

"Right." He said giving up, they were following him anyway, whether he wanted them to or not.

**Well, that was fun. Gah, I'm so tired, and it's not even dark yet. Well, anyway thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p  
**


	6. Go home

**Right, I'm hoping this will settle the craving for a chapter until I can finish tdc ch 17. It should be up sometime this weekend. So, until then here is chapter six of this story! I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Yugi stood a block away from the Kame Game Shop trying to convince Yami and Atem to go home. He was being about as successful with it as a fish was trying to walk on land. The two simply refused to believe that he could walk a block without being jumped in some way.

"Seriously, it's only a block away. You can stay here and watch me walk to the front door. I mean with your eyesight and speed what could possibly happen?" Yugi tried a different approach of conviction as he took a step backwards. Atem and Yami took one forwards, still following him.

"Why do you want to come home with me?" Yugi asked in frustration since everything else had failed him.

"We want to meet your family." Atem said.

"Why?" Yugi asked suspicions of their intentions.

"We simply wish to introduce ourselves." Yami said.

Yugi groaned and turned around, and continued to walk the last block down to his home. Opening the door he walked right in, and excepted Yami and Atem to just follow. Since this was a shop they didn't need to be invited in. Now if they wanted to go upstairs into his home, they would find that to be more difficult without invitation. As it was he was quite surprised when he heard a knock upon the glass door of the shop. Turning around he found Atem and Yami still standing outside.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation, get in here already. This is a shop not my living room." Yugi said opening the door again.

Yugi walked back into the shop, and set his backpack down. He turned around to find Atem and Yami already inside and looking around at the different games that they had. Figuring that they were distracted enough; Yugi grabbed his backpack and slipped up the stairs to the house part of the shop, and found his Grandpa fixing dinner.

"Hey Grandpa, come down to the shop for a minute, I want you to meet some people." Yugi said motioning to him as he passed the kitchen to go upstairs and set his backpack down in his room.

"Why don't you just invite them up?" Grandpa suggested.

"Can't." Yugi said coming back down the stairs.

"Why not?" Grandpa asked curious.

"You'll see." Yugi said as he made his way back down the stairs with his Grandpa following him.

Yugi appeared on the bottom step to see Yami and Atem standing right in front of it. He grinned at them and then pushed through them to get back into the shop. Apparently they had noticed him slip away. Yugi noticed that his Grandpa was looking at the two vampires with undisguised interest.

"Hey do you guys mind backing away from the steps so my Grandpa can get down?" Yugi asked. Both Atem and Yami stepped away from the steps so Grandpa could come into the room.

"So who are these fine looking fellows?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa meet Atem Kodai and Yami Sennen. Vampires meet Grandpa." Yugi said smirking at Yami and Atem.

"Oh, I see why my Grandson was hesitant to invite you up now. I however have no problem with it, so why don' you c-." Grandpa started to say smiling before Yugi rushed over and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"No Grandpa, these vampires need to earn that right first. After all, I thought you of all people wouldn't trust my kidnappers so easily." Yugi said slowly lowering his hand from his Grandpa's mouth.

"These are them?" Grandpa asked.

"Yes, these are them." Yugi replied confidently.

"It was nice meeting you boys, but I'm sure you know where the door is. Good night." Grandpa said briskly pulling Yugi up the steps.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Yugi said laughing. Finally, he could stop Yami and Atem from following him. Even if it was just into his home, he could still stop them from following him. He loved the invitation rule. A vampire must be invited into the house at least once, in order for said vampire to return and have access to the house after that without further invitation. It was the best rule ever in Yugi's opinion.

"Yugi go upstairs and do your homework, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Grandpa said as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"Okay Grandpa!" Yugi said cheerfully whistling on his way to his room.

Yugi opened the door to his room and was met with the sight of Yami at his window. Yugi stared at Yami for a few seconds before rushing over and pulling the drapes closed over the window. Yugi heard chuckling from both the window in front of him and above him. Looking up he saw Atem crouching above his skylight. Atem smirked and waved.

"Go home!" Yugi yelled at them as Yami had joined Atem on the roof.

"Sorry, we can't. Don't you know that where the human is the vampires must also be?" Atem asked still smirking.

"Yeah, we'll see." Yugi said as he fished his Grandpa's cell phone out of his backpack. They were going to get him a new one Saturday. Hitting the number five button, Yugi held it down as he speed dialed Rebecca Hawkins. Rebecca picked it up shortly after it started ringing, and answered.

"Yeah, what is it Yugi?" Rebecca asked.

"Hello to you too. Is it true that where the human is the vampires must also be?" Yugi asked glaring at the two vampires above him.

"Run that by me again?" Rebecca asked confusion lacing her voice.

"Is it true that wherever I go, Atem and Yami must be present at all times as well?" Yugi asked clarifying it a bit and looking away from the two above him.

"Pfft, no, where'd you get that?" Rebecca asked laughing.

"Thank you! Liars, go home!" Yugi said hanging up before aiming his glare at Yami and Atem again.

"Yugi who are you yelling-? Go home boys!" Grandpa asked opening the door before he saw Atem and Yami above the skylight.

Atem and Yami looked at one another before they were gone in a blink of the eye. Yugi had a feeling that they would return, but for now he had peace. Collapsing against his desk chair Yugi fished out his homework, plus the work he had missed. Missing a day of class in high school was like missing an entire week worth of effort, and Yugi had missed _two_. Yugi definitely had a pile to work on, he had two essays for English, both on different topics, a missed experiment that he was going to have to make up for science, and essay on how the experiment either worked or failed. If it failed he had to write another essay on what he did wrong, and how he could make it work the next time he attempted it. In history he had a Research paper to complete about the rise and fall of Egypt. That was going to be easy to do though, since Egypt was his Grandpa's favorite topic, he could just get help from him. Last, he had to do three chapters of his Calculus class. Two for the days he missed, and one for the day that he was there today. The math was due tomorrow, the science experiment and papers to go with it after school tomorrow, the English essays were due next week, and the History Research paper was due in a month. Yugi sighed, he had his work cut out for him, well he better start getting to work. Pulling his Calculus book to him, Yugi started on the math problems.

By the time dinner was ready Yugi had managed to get through a chapter and a half of the Calculus homework. Groaning Yugi stretched out his muscles and got up to go downstairs to eat. Yugi didn't know why, but he felt different after eating his Grandpa's food as compared to the food that he had had at the Stone Palace. Almost like, he was getting less energy from it somehow. Yes, he understood that even in his own mind that it seemed to be a weird thought but still, that's how he felt. I mean it _was_ human food he was given right? There wasn't anything added to it, was there? That was another question he would put on his list to ask the vampires.

Opening his bedroom door Yugi instinctively looked up, and saw that Yami and Atem were back. Rolling his eyes, Yugi chose to ignore them. Turning on his lamp, Yugi started on his homework again. By the time 10:00 pm had rolled around, Yugi had finished all three chapters of Calculus, the outline for his Research paper, and had completed one of the two essays; it was safe to say that he was tuckered out. Grabbing his pajamas, Yugi made his way over to the bathroom to get changed. He really didn't want to change in front of Yami and Atem, as they were still looking in through the skylight at him.

Yugi walked back into his room and heard knuckles rap upon the glass of his skylight. Jumping on his bed, Yugi unlatched the window, and faced the vampires. That didn't mean to say he had let them in, nor was he going to, but he had unlatched the window so they didn't have to yell through it.

"Are you going to let us in?" Yami asked.

"No." was Yugi's sharp reply.

"So you're going to make us sleep out here in the cold?" Atem asked in disbelief.

"No." Yugi said hopping off the bed and going out into the hall. Yugi went to the linen closet and pulled out two pillows and blankets. Coming back into the room Yugi set the stuff down on his bed. Jumping back on, Yugi threw the pillows and blankets through the window and out to them.

"I'm going to make you use those to sleep with. Goodnight!" Yugi said shutting and re-latching the window. Plopping down on his bed, Yugi scooted under his covers, and lay his head down. In a matter of seconds he was asleep.

[Next morning]

The next morning Yugi awoke to the sound of someone tapping on glass. Looking straight up he saw Yami, knocking on the glass of his skylight lightly, well lightly for a vampire anyway. Atem was nowhere in sight, but Yugi had no doubt he was close by. Groaning, Yugi got up and unlatched the window.

"What could you possibly want at…6:00 am!?" Yugi cried out once he had discovered the time.

"Here, eat this." Yami said dropping an apple into his hands. Yugi looked at it, before throwing it back up to him.

"No, there's something strange about your food." Yugi said making to close and re-latch the window.

"I don't care if you feel that way, eat it anyway."

"No."

"Eat it Yugi!"

"Make me!"

"That can be arranged." The poor apple was being tossed from Yugi to Yami; neither of them seemed to want it.

"How will you manage that?"

"Simple, I can make this apple into apple sauce, and then pour it down your throat by force, your move Yugi."

Yugi looked at the apple in his hands, before reluctantly taking a bite out of it. Yeah, something was definitely off with the food that Yami and Atem had. He could taste this apple better than the ones he had in his own home. In fact you could almost say their food was _addicting_, one bite and you were hooked. Yugi had the urge to open the window and throw it out, but his gut told him it would be caught and brought back. So it really wasn't worth the hassle.

Yugi walked into the kitchen still eating the apple. His Grandpa looked at it curiously before shrugging it off. Yugi grabbed the juice and toast his Grandpa had made and started to eat that, before finishing his apple. Yeah, there was definitely something off about the two different sources of food.

Walking upstairs Yugi used the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth, and then went back in his bedroom. Atem and Yami were both gone from his roof, but they were probably just either down in the shop or outside the shop's front door waiting on him. Sighing, Yugi grabbed his homework and books and shoved them into his backpack before heading down. Yugi saw Atem and Yami waiting outside of the shop for him, yawning Yugi went out to meet them.

"Did you eat it?" Atem asked.

"Yeah I did." Yugi said yawning again. Why was he so tired?

"Are you feeling okay?" Yami asked placing a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine." Yugi replied shoving the hand away and starting off for school.

Atem and Yami were hovering even closer to him than they were yesterday, almost as if they expected him to just fall over any minute or something. Yugi found it rather annoying, as he dragged himself to school. He could handle walking just fine, but with the way these two were acting it almost like they were offering to carry him. That would be embarrassing if he was carried onto the school grounds. As Yugi was thinking all this, he failed to notice just how close the sidewalk was getting until an arm wrapped around his waist allowing his nose to just brush the cement. When had he started falling?

"No more apples for you." Yami muttered next to his right ear.

"What was _in_ that apple?" Yugi groaned out as Yami lifted him bridal style into his arms. Great, this is exactly what he _hadn't_ wanted. Pushing weakly against Yami's chest he tried to get out of his grip, but the man must have had arms of steel or something because they didn't even budge.

"No Yugi, allow Yami to carry you as this is our fault." Atem said combing his hand through his own hair.

"How?" Yugi asked weakly.

"We gave you the newly approved drug FBR-18. It stands for Faster Blood Reproduction set 18. It's supposed to help humans re-grow their blood cells more quickly; unfortunately they come with some side effects that are different to each human. So it's basically a hit and miss thing." Atem explained further.

"This weakness better be gone by the end of the day, because if I blow anything up during my experimentation in science, I'm blaming you two." Yugi groaned out before leaning over in Yami's arms and promptly getting sick upon the sidewalk.

"Gross." Atem and Yami said at the same time grimacing.

"I don't feel good." Yugi moaned.

"Obviously." Atem commented.

"Maybe we should take him home." Yami suggested.

"I can only imagine what his Grandpa would say." Atem said looking uneasy.

"Actually I was thinking of the other home." Yami said nervously.

"Good idea, Isis will take care of him." Atem said nodding getting Yami's drifting words.

"No I don't wanna go back there. I need to go to school, I've already missed two days, and I can't miss anymore." Yugi whined.

"Fine if you can stand up on your own, you can go to school." Yami said setting Yugi back on his feet. Yugi took one step and the sidewalk rushed up to meet him again.

"Looks like your getting healed, and then being late for class Yugi." Yami said scooping him into his arms again and running off to the Stone Palace with Atem following suit.

**Almost there, almost to the big plot twist that ya'll are going to hate me for most likely. Maybe if I add a little fluff I'll be forgiven. I'll try it! Okay, thank you to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Also, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	7. Over exertion

**Here's chapter 7, I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Yugi was leaning up against the pillows on the bed, as he watched the healer lady scurry around the place doing things. She was currently wrapping the arm of another human, that apparently had gotten too close to the fire in a fire place. When she was done she turned to Yugi, and he was surprised to see that it was who he thought was Malik's older sister Ishizu. The only difference was that for some reason she was wearing half-moon spectacles, like that Dumbledore character in Harry Potter.

"Alright Yugi, we need to get this pill into you, and here's a bucket." She said handing him a glass of water and a small pill.

"Ishizu? Don't you work at the Museum? When did you quit your job and start working here?" Yugi asked confused while taking the pill and glass of water.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else. I've worked here for nearly my entire changed life. My name is Isis; it's nice to meet you, Yugi." Isis said holding out her hand.

"Uh, nice to meet you too. Are you sure?" Yugi responded back handing the pill and water off to Atem so he could shake her hand.

"I'm quite positive." She assured.

"Yugi." Atem said handing the pill and water back to him.

"What does this do?" Yugi asked holding up the pill.

"It makes you get rid of the contents of your stomach." Isis explained.

"I'd rather not." Yugi replied trying to hand it back to Atem.

"Do you want to get better?" Isis asked sternly.

"Yes." Yugi said looking at her.

"Then you must take it." She explained.

"How fast does it work?" Yugi asked apprehensively as he put the pill up to his lips.

"Again, here's a bucket." She said placing it on his lap.

Giving her another apprehensive look, Yugi slipped the small pill between his lips and into his mouth. Taking a gulp of the water, Yugi felt the pill slide down his throat with the liquid. Next minute the water went flying out of the cup as Yugi threw it in a random direction to grab the bucket closer, releasing he contents of his stomach. A few retches later and Yugi was just retching on dry air.

"Good, now that half of the nasty part is done, I can figure out what made him so sick." Isis said pulling the bucket out from between his legs and walking off with it. Yugi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he glanced up at Yami and Atem. Yugi felt so weak, they could take advantage of him right now and there wouldn't be a thing he could do about it.

"Either of you got a mint?" Yugi asked knowing his breath must be horrible smelling right now.

"Sorry, no, but we can provide comfort if you want it?" Yami said smiling in a gentle way.

Yugi looked up at him suspiciously, a vampire providing comfort that wasn't one of his close friends? This was something Yugi was unfamiliar with, and he didn't know if he should trust it or not. Still, his Grandpa did say that giving second chances was always a virtue worth having. Yugi looked to Atem, and found him watching him with interest. So he just shrugged and turned his head away.

Next second Yugi felt the bed sink down and himself pulled into two strong warm arms. He made a noise of surprise, as he twisted in the arms to find Yami holding him close and smirking in victory at Atem. What he was smirking about soon came apparent as Yami saw fit to voice it.

"I told you he'd warm up to us." Yami said as nuzzled his cheek into Yugi's hair. Yugi froze as he remembered similar words being used in his presence in a different time, by a different person.

_"__I knew you'd warm up to me eventually Yugi, it was only a matter of time."_

"Yugi?" Atem asked.

"I'm fine." He said trying to climb his way out of Yami's embrace. Yami's arms only tightened.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked holding Yugi in place.

"Nothing, just a bad memory is all." Yugi said as he stopped squirming. He wasn't going to get out of Yami's arms anyway, so what was the use in fighting him, and wasting his own energy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Atem asked running his fingers through Yugi's hair.

"Not particularly." Yugi said turning away from him. This only led him to turn into Yami's chest. What was strange though, was he could have sworn he heard a beating heart before he was gently pushed away.

"It's good to see that you're all getting along, but I have the test results if you want them?" Isis asked looking at them as she stood at the end of the bed.

"I'll take them." Atem said holding out his hand.

"Here you are." Isis said handing the papers to him.

"Thank you." Atem said pulling a pair of reading glasses out of his pocket and putting them on. Yugi was astounded, Atem putting on glasses gave him a whole new look. Somehow he looked older, more mature, if it was at all possible, but that's what he looked like. Atem read the contents on the paper, and rechecked them over twice as if to make sure what he was reading was correct.

"Is this right?" Atem asked, taking off the glasses and pointing to the words on the paper.

"Yes, that is correct. I double checked it myself to make sure." Isis said nodding. Atem sighed and rubbed his forehead, before turning to Yami and Yugi.

"Yugi, what exactly did you eat for breakfast today?" Atem asked.

"Well, I had that apple Yami gave me, along with orange juice, and toast with butter and jam on it. Why does it matter?" Yugi asked confused.

"Yugi, you know you're not supposed to mix the food we give you with other food. So why did you do it anyway?" Atem cried in frustration.

"I do?" Yugi asked.

"Doesn't he?" Atem asked turning his gaze onto Yami.

"Well, I might have forgotten to mention that part. I mean he was being difficult enough as it was. I had to threaten him just to eat the ruddy apple!" Yami defended.

Atem sighed and sat down on the bed next to the one that Yugi and Yami were on. Breathing in and out deeply he began to massage his temples in counter clockwise motions. Yami moved Yugi off his lap in favor of comforting his lover, and getting rid of whatever headache he was already forming. As Yugi watched Yami look Atem in the eyes, he could have sworn they were having a private conversation of sorts.

"Yugi, here drink this protein shake. It will help you feel full until lunchtime. Then you need to get to school. I'll deal with these two knuckle heads, and then send them on their way." Isis said handing him a tall glass of a chocolate protein shake. Yugi looked away from Yami and Atem as he guzzled down the drink. He could tell that there wasn't any of that drug in it that Yami and Atem kept giving him. It tasted like a normal chocolate shake, not one that exploded on his taste buds.

Once Yugi was finished he handed the empty glass back to Isis, and hopped off the bed. His legs were a little unsteady, but he made it out of the infirmary just fine. Trying to remembering how he got to the infirmary from the front door Yugi eventually made his way out of the Stone Palace.

Yugi walked down the walkway and through the trail of trees. Walking along the sidewalk, Yugi was a quarter of the way from the school when he was yanked into a pair of arms, and carried the rest of the way.

"I was walking just fine, Atem." Yugi complained.

"Okay, but weren't you complaining this morning about getting to school? This way you'll get there faster." Atem replied still looking ahead of him.

"I was still walking just fine on my own." Yugi grumbled out.

"I think he wants to walk, Atem." Yami said holding back laughter.

"Well, that's too bad. Isis told us not to let him over exert himself." Atem retorted as he raced Yugi in to the back of the classroom and deposited him into his seat.

Poor Yugi had never been as embarrassed as he was then. Everyone was looking at him in curious wonderment. Face heating up, Yugi put his head down into his arms, praying for the end of the day to come a little faster.

If anything the day seemed to go by slower. The clock ticked on torturously, as Yugi waited for the end of the day to come so he could do that experiment, and then just get out of here. Yugi watched it, his fingers drumming on his desk. Yugi was still a little peeved about what had happened at lunch time.

Yugi had found himself to be carried from the classroom to the cafeteria. That was on the other side of the school, and the looks and laughing he had received in the halls hadn't exactly helped his mood either. Anyway, Yami had deposited him on a chair next to Ryou, while Atem got him his lunch. When Atem had come back with not one but two trays of food, Yugi had sworn to himself that if he ever saw Isis again, he was going to have her explain to them what over exertion meant. Yugi had ended up eating only one tray of food, and pushing the other one down to Jou, where the food was devoured on sight.

Yugi was pulled out of his reminiscence by the school bell ringing, signaling the end of the day. Yugi jumped from his chair and ran out of the room. He didn't get very far as he was swept into Atem's arms again halfway down the hallway.

"I can walk!" Yugi yelled arching his back and trying to get out of the vampires grip.

"Quit squirming or I'm going to drop you, Yugi." Atem retorted.

"So where are we going?" Yami asked looking down at Yugi.

"Put me down!" Yugi yelled lashing out at Atem.

"Hey, hitting is rude Yugi. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?" Atem scolded.

"Didn't anyone ever teach _you_ to put people down when they tell you to?" Yugi retorted.

"No one ever had the nerve to tell me to do anything, as I was Pharaoh." Atem replied.

"Really?" Yugi asked his interests perked.

"Yes, really." Atem replied smiling at Yugi.

"Wow, you're pretty old aren't you? At least five thousand years." Yugi said smirking when Atem looked affronted at the old part. Yami burst out laughing at the comment.

"So if he's five thousand at least, how old are you Yami?" Yugi asked diverting his attention to him.

"He's four thousand years old." Atem answered stiffly.

"Thanks, Atem." Yami said not sounding thankful at all.

"Welcome, Yami." Atem replied grinning.

"I'm 16, and you just passed the room, Atem." Yugi pointed out trying to stop a fight before it began.

Atem pivoted on his heels and went back to the room Yugi had pointed at and carried him inside. Atem sat Yugi down on a chair and Kamashi Sensei came over to explain how to do the experiment, and to tell Yami and Atem that they needed to wait outside the classroom. Once Yugi understood how to do the experiment he started on it. The experiment was to test three different substances on sodium and see how the element reacted to each substance.

"So why were you carried in here, Mr. Mutou?" Kamashi Sensei asked as Yugi tested the calcium on the first bit of sodium.

"They were told by the healer up at Stone Palace not to let me over exert myself. I suppose this means that walking is too over exerting." Yugi replied as he wrote down that the sodium didn't react to the calcium.

"I see, well I bet this is all normal for you. What with Mr. Sarugaki last year, and now these two, having your blood drunk by vampires must be a normal occurrence for you." Kamashi Sensei commented off handedly.

"Ah, yeah, I suppose you could look at it that way." Yugi responded a little nervously testing water on the sodium next and watching it dissolve.

"Whatever happened to, Mr. Sarugaki?" Kamashi Sensei asked.

"Uh, I think he died due to getting mauled by a werewolf." Yugi replied distractedly testing the chlorine on the sodium.

"Hm, what a shame he was such a nice and handsome boy." Kamashi Sensei responded watching Yugi as he almost dropped his pencil.

"Ah, yeah, sure, nice." Yugi agreed quickly writing down that the sodium and chlorine produced a bright yellow light.

"Well, that's it. You're free to go Yugi. I want you to hand that essay about the experiment in on Monday, okay?" Kamashi Sensei said coming over after Yugi had tested the last ingredient.

"Of course Sensei, I'll hand in the essay Monday." Yugi said nodding and stuffing the notebook he used in his bag. Yugi rushed over to the door and opened it. He was slightly surprised to find Yami and Atem nowhere in sight. On the plus side, he wasn't going to be carried anymore. Closing the door quietly behind him, Yugi raced down the hall to see if he could get out of the building without being detected by either of the vampires. He should have known it was a lost cause from the very start, as he saw them come around the bend at the other end of the hallway. Slowing down to a walk, Yugi hoped to get a little further down the hallway without being picked up.

"So who's Sarugaki?" Yami asked as he swung Yugi up into his arms.

"You know I'm starting to get the feeling that you two _like_ carrying me around everywhere." Yugi said avoiding the subject.

"Yugi." Atem said sternly.

"He's an old boyfriend, that's it." Yugi admitted begrudgingly.

"You didn't seem too heartbroken over the fact of him getting mauled by a werewolf." Atem stated.

"Should I have been? The guy was a bastard." Yugi responded anger lacing his tone.

"How so?" Yami pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yugi said shutting down.

"Well we need to talk about it." Atem said as they walked out of the building.

"No we don't. The topic is off limits." Yugi said glaring at him.

"Was the werewolf at least caught and imprisoned?" Atem asked.

"No, the werewolf was never found." Yugi lied turning his head away to glare down at the sidewalk.

"Did you know the werewolf?" Yami asked.

"What is this, twenty questions? I'm not up to any games right now, so play with yourselves." Yugi said only realizing how bad that sounded after it had already left his mouth.

"We would, but I don't think you'd want us to do it in front of you, Yugi." Atem smirked at him.

"That is _so_ _not_ what I meant." Yugi said going red with embarrassment and hiding his face in Yami's chest.

"We knew what you meant, right Atem?" Yami asked sounding as if he was giving Atem a reprimanding look.

"Sure." Atem agreed lightly.

The rest of the walk to Yugi's home was quiet as if everyone had run out of things to say. The reality was that none of them really knew _what_ to say. Yugi expected to hear the tinkle of the bell on the shops door, signaling that he was home. It never came, instead Yugi found himself being dropped, literally dropped, into thin air. Yugi gave out a slight shriek of fright before he landed on his bed with a soft _whump_.

Yugi looked with disbelief up at the two vampires hovering by his skylight. When had they even gotten on the roof? He really needed to be more observant of his surroundings. Both vampires grinned cheekily at him before vanishing from sight. Deciding to ignore them for now, Yugi went downstairs to tell his Grandpa he was home.

Yugi found him in the kitchen preparing dinner. It looked like they were having Miso soup, stewed leeks and rice, Yugi's favorites. After letting his Grandpa know that he was home, he went back upstairs to do his homework. Glancing up, he saw that his two shadows were back.

"Where'd you go?" Atem asked through the still open skylight.

"Why does it matter?" Yugi asked back.

"It was just a question." Atem said.

"That didn't matter." Yugi finished.

"When it concerns you, it always matters." Yami said sticking his input into the conversation.

"I have a question." Yugi said deciding to change the subject.

"I'm sure you remember how those work." Yami responded. Yugi huffed in frustration.

"Fine, I'll play your silly game. I love to read. How is it that you two can communicate without talking out loud?" Yugi conceded before getting down to business.

"Let us in and we'll tell you." Atem said smiling.

"What?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"Atem!" Yami scolded giving him a look that said what are you doing?

"Fine, mind link. Yami and I have mind link that we use to communicate with." Atem conceded after a few moments.

"That's pretty cool." Yugi said before turning to do his homework.

"That's it?" Yami asked.

"That's it." Yugi said.

"You don't have any questions on how it works?" Atem asked.

"Nope." Yugi said working on the science essay first, just to get it out of the way.

"What's with the lack of curiosity?" Yami asked as if it were more of a demand than a question.

"Why do you care?" Yugi asked grinning.

"We don't." Atem said.

"It sure sounds like you do." Yugi replied.

"Yugi! I need to discuss something with you! Can you come down here for a minute?" Grandpa's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Sure Grandpa! I'll be right back." Yugi responded before talking in a quieter voice to the two above him. Yugi rushed down the stairs to find his Grandpa in the living room looking at the TV. The news was on, and they were talking about the weather.

"Yugi, you either need to invite those boys in, or send them home. There's a storm brewing and it's going to hit Domino hard tonight around 11:34 pm." Grandpa explained as soon as Yugi stood next to him.

"They won't go home." Yugi said.

"Then you need to suck it up, as do I, and invite them in." Grandpa said turning to him.

"Okay, I'll put them in the guest room." Yugi said quietly before going back upstairs.

Yugi took each step up to his room as slowly as possible without it seeming like he was lollygagging on the stairway. This was goodbye to his freedom, hello to constant companions. Being so kindhearted sucked at the best of times in Yugi's opinion. Opening the door slowly to his bedroom, Yugi walked in like he was walking to his own death.

"Get in here." Yugi said motioning up to them with his hand.

"Come again?" Atem asked thinking he had misheard him.

"I said come in! There's a storm coming this way and you'll be hit if you don't get in here by 11:34 pm." Yugi said annoyed. In truth he was more annoyed that he _had_ to invite them in, not that they had to _come_ in. Both Yami and Atem jumped into Yugi's room quickly in case he changed his mind. Not that it would matter if he did, the offer had already been put on the table, and it couldn't be reclaimed.

"That was…very nice of you. You could have just let the storm hit us." Atem said slightly surprised by Yugi's sudden kind nature.

"Don't remind me." Yugi groaned out.

"So I assume we're sleeping in here on the floor?" Yami asked motioning to the blue rug.

"No, you're sleeping in the guest room. I invited you inside the house to save you from the storm. I did not invite you in for a sleepover." Yugi ground out.

"So temperamental." Atem commented.

"Whatever." Yugi pushed his comment aside.

"Yugi, did they come in?" Grandpa asked from downstairs.

"Yeah!" Yugi shouted down to him.

"Okay, dinner!" Grandpa shouted back.

"You both better be in the guest room by the time I get back." Yugi threatened.

"And if we're not?" Atem countered.

"I'll find some other way to get you to move; after all I'm, very clever." Yugi said tapping his temple before making his way downstairs. He was sure that if he had cared to look behind him, they would have both been raising an eyebrow.

**Yay, wasn't that insightful and fun? Anyway, thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike! Please review. Midnight ;p**


	8. Porcelain doll

**Chapter eight, the super 11 page long chapter! Wow, that's a lot of free time. Oh. well, time to go write the next one! I do not own Yugioh or Reese's, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Yugi walked into his bedroom to find them both lounging on his bed. They had been looking up at the ceiling but when Yugi walked in, they turned to him. They looked at him expectantly, probably wondering how he was going to get them to move. He wasn't going to _make_ them move. He was going to _convince_ them to move. He walked over and sat down in the desk chair, and started to work on some more homework, hoping to complete it.

"I thought you were going to try to make us get out?" Atem asked after about five minutes of silence.

"No, you want my twin bed, that's fine. I'll just take the Queen." Yugi said like it was no big deal.

"The Queen?" Yami asked confused.

"Yeah, the Queen sized bed in the guest room." Yugi went on to explain. He wasn't lying, there really was a Queen sized bed in the guest room.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Atem and Yami share a look, before they started to edge out of the room. Once they probably figured that they were out of his line of sight he heard scurried feet in the hallway to find the guest room. They could've just asked; he would have been happy to tell them that it was to the right first door on the left. Still, that didn't stop him from getting up and closing his own door, making sure to give the lock a small flick. Once the door was locked, Yugi went back to sit down in his chair and finish his homework in a peaceful quiet.

It was around 11:23 pm that Yugi finally got all of his homework complete. Well except for the research paper that was going to take a little more time than just two days. Yugi stretched and turned around in his chair, only to jump because Atem was standing right there.

"Very clever, convincing us to get out of your room by bribing us with a bigger bed." Atem said looking down at Yugi with his arms crossed across his chest. Yugi got up and motioned Atem down with one finger. Once the man was close enough to Yugi he whispered in his ear.

"Don't you know? I'm very clever."

"Yeah, well Yami wanted me tell you goodnight." Atem said straightening back up and looking away.

"Well, you can tell him goodnight back from me." Yugi said walking over to his dresser.

"Okay." Atem said making his way out of the room.

"Goodnight, Atem." Yugi said when he was in the doorway.

"Goodnight, Yugi." Atem said turning to smile at him before shutting his door and walking back to the guest room.

Yugi turned back to the dresser and pulled out his pajamas. After putting them on, he turned off his lamp and climbed into bed. Yugi sat there looking up at the stars through his skylight. Yugi wondered about his new predicament. On the one hand, Yami seemed to like him, which was obvious in the way the man acted. Atem however, he seemed to be indifferent to him. Sighing, Yugi turned over onto his side, and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

[Time skip]

_Knife. Couch. Floor. Blood, so much blood. _

_"__You've been a bad boyfriend, so you must know that you deserve this pain. Don't you Yugi?"_

"Yugi!"

_"__Don't you Yugi?"_

"YUGI! Wake up!"

Yugi jolted from his harsh slumber as he sat straight up in bed. His breath coming in ragged gasps as he tried to calm his racing heart. He wasn't sure what had awakened him, but he couldn't be more than happy for it. He hadn't dreamt of that awful day in almost six months, so what had triggered it now? It couldn't have been Yami and Atem's presence in his life could it? Or maybe it was the fact that _he_ had been brought up in not one, but two conversations yesterday.

A hand suddenly touched his shoulder and he lashed out. Before his hand could reach the target though, his wrist was caught in a gentle yet iron grip. Looking up he saw crimson eyes glowing slightly in the dark, staring down at him. Letting out a sigh of relief Yugi tugged at his wrist and Atem let it go. Next second he felt the bed sinking down next to him, and an arm moving cautiously over his shoulders to draw him in closer.

"Who's Dilan, Yugi?" Atem asked breaking the still silence.

"How do you know that name?" Yugi asked fearfully. He hadn't, no he couldn't have been, talking in his sleep again. Who knows what Atem heard if he was doing that?

"You kept saying it over and over again, and in fear too. Dilan, stop. Dilan, no. Dilan, I'm sorry. I won't do it again Dilan, I promise. Who is he?" Atem explained gently as if he wasn't trying to hurt Yugi with his words.

"Dialn Sarugaki. That's who he _was_." Yugi whispered trying hard to fight back the tears. They weren't tears of sadness, hurt, or anger. They were tears of pure fear, which was the only thing he felt for the man at the very end of their relationship anyway. Fear.

"What did he do that was so scary?" Atem asked quietly pulling Yugi from his thoughts.

Yugi remained silent. He didn't want to talk about this, he couldn't talk about this. It would dredge up the old memories he had worked so hard to suppress. He didn't want to relive it; living through it once was enough. Replaying it for the police had been a nightmare. He needed to move on with his life, he couldn't be focusing on the past and what had happened for the rest of his life. People seemed determined to make him do so anyway though, despite his protests.

"What was the dream about?" Atem asked when he realized he wasn't getting an answer out of Yugi.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Yugi lied hoping he would drop it.

"What other emotion was connected to it besides fear?" Atem asked not buying Yugi's lie in the slightest, but deciding to let it slip by anyway.

"Trauma. The event was traumatizing." Yugi said albeit reluctantly.

"Okay, lay back down and I'll stay here until you fall asleep." Atem said releasing Yugi.

"What makes you think I'll be able to sleep with you here?" Yugi asked already starting to feel his eyes droop a little bit.

"Just try." Atem urged.

"Did I wake you with my nightmare?" Yugi asked the thought suddenly occurring to him.

"It doesn't matter. Just go to sleep." Atem responded like it was no big deal.

"I'm sorry." Yugi apologized anyway.

"Yugi, it doesn't matter." Atem said sweeping some of his bangs out of his face as Yugi lay back down.

"But I pulled you from your bed and the warmth of your lover." Yugi explained. Atem sighed.

"Yami would have been more upset if I heard something and didn't investigate it. So go to sleep." Atem said.

"You're not mad?" Yugi asked.

"No, just concerned." Atem said pulling the covers up to Yugi's chin.

Yugi looked away from him and closed his eyes. In a few moments he was falling asleep again. Yugi barely even felt Atem leaving, before he was sleeping dreamlessly.

[Morning]

"Yugi, it's time to get up!" a cheerful Yami proclaimed dancing into his room. Atem looked bemused at his lovers behavior, almost as if he was used to the bright morning person that he seemed to be.

"Why, what time is…?" Yugi asked drowsily as he peeked at the alarm clock. The time 5:18 am shined back at him.

"You're crazy! I'm not getting up this early!" Yugi yelled as he pulled the covers over his head and held onto them.

"Oh, come on Yugi, we prepared this magnificent meal for you. You're not going to let it get cold are you?" Atem tried to reason with him gently tugging on the covers.

"Yes, cause it's Saturday, and on Saturdays I don't get up until like 9:00 am. Just because you live in the house now, doesn't mean you get to dictate my life." Yugi grumbled from under the covers.

"What was that? I'm afraid we don't speak covers." Atem asked giving the covers a sharper tug.

"You heard me just fine!" Yugi yelled.

"I demand to know what you put in his meal Mr. Kodai!" Grandpa's voice suddenly joined the others in the room.

"I already told you, I didn't put anything in it." Atem replied.

"Don't you try to lie to me! I saw that syringe that was there and gone in the blink of an eye as soon as you saw, that I saw it." Grandpa insisted.

"Sorry?" Atem asked like he was confused.

"Ugh, Yugi don't touch that food. It's contaminated!" Grandpa proclaimed. Yugi popped his head out from under his covers. He wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep with this much noise in his room anyway, so he might as well get up.

"I don't think I have much of a choice. This _special_ food was already threatened to be forced down my throat once. I wouldn't be all that surprised if they followed up on that threat." Yugi said looking wearily at the tray in Yami's hands.

Yami smiled when he saw Yugi looking at it, and brought it over to the bed, where he placed it on Yugi's lap. On the tray there was a stack of three waffles and three pancakes, both had syrup drizzled over them and were topped with whip cream. There was an apple, pear, and orange on the side. In a tall glass there was orange juice. Yugi had no doubt that each food item had been spiked with that drug FBR-18.

"Question, do I have to eat the spiked food all day?" Yugi asked looking at Yami who was still grinning in a bright and cheery manner.

"Yes, you do." Yami responded his smile slipping a bit.

"What if I wanted to skip a meal? What then?" Yugi challenged. He heard someone sigh and heavy footsteps walk up towards the head of the bed. Next second he felt a finger hook the collar of his pajamas, and yank him to the right.

"Let me make something clear to you Yugi. If you don't eat this food now, you won't survive the next feeding later. Do you understand?" Atem whispered into his ear. Yugi nodded.

"Good, now eat." Atem ordered.

Yugi began to slowly eat the food. Like he expected each bite exploded with flavor, and left a delectable trail of taste lingering in his mouth. Atem and Yami watched for a little bit before moving out of his room, discussing something quietly between them.

"Yugi, what did he say to you?" Grandpa asked sitting in Yugi's desk chair.

"He said if I didn't eat the food, I wouldn't survive the next time they feed on my blood." Yugi explained tiredly. He was mostly tired because it was five in the morning, and he didn't normally get up this early.

"When will that be?" Grandpa asked.

"Uh, it will be two days from now." Yugi said after thinking about it for a second.

"So they feed on school days? No, they need to change it to Sundays so you can go to school." Grandpa declared getting up and going to tell Atem and Yami about the new change of plans in their eating schedule.

Yugi felt insulted; did he not have any control over his life anymore? No, this was his life, and if wanted to do something; he was going to do it. I mean first the vampires dictated, when he got up, when he ate, what he ate, and now his Grandpa was deciding when he was fed from. Did his opinion not matter anymore? Becoming frustrated Yugi wolfed down the rest of the pancakes and waffles, and stowed the fruit in his backpack. He was going to the library to study today, for his research paper, and there wasn't a single thing anyone was going to do about it.

Changing into a long sleeved black shirt, with a gray vest, and black jeans, Yugi put on his shoes, grabbed his backpack and high tailed it out of the house. Yugi was just turning the corner on the street when a scream of anger eclipsed the entire street he had just turned off of.

"YAMI!" Atem was ticked about something, and Yugi had no doubt it had to do with him. Still, Yugi knew his head start wouldn't last long as he raced to the library. He wouldn't be surprised if they were using that tracker thing of theirs, since he still had the collar on and all. He should have left it at home.

Yugi couldn't believe it; he had made it the library without being grabbed or picked up from behind. Breathing heavily from his long run, Yugi quietly walked to the Egyptian section of the library. Pulling a few books from the shelves, Yugi found a table hidden in the back and sat at it. There he studied and waited for the other two to find him.

It took nearly an hour and a half before he heard them talking quietly amongst the shelves.

"Can't believe you left it at home." Atem was complaining.

"Well, if someone hadn't been so anxious to leave, maybe I would have remembered it. Besides, using our primitive instincts is good practice. You said yourself that you were relying too much on these human gadgets, and you felt less like a vampire when using them. Do you feel more like a vampire now, Atem?" Yami retorted back.

"Yes, because his smell is getting stronger." Atem said from on the other side of the book shelves.

"He's over there." Yami said quietly.

The two came around the book shelves, and sat down at Yugi's table across from him. Yugi spared them a glance, and then looked back down at what he was writing. They were both glaring at him in anger. Strange, Yugi had thought Yami was a morning person too.

"You could have said you wanted to go to the library, we would have taken you." Atem ground out.

"Like a two year old that needs to have their hand held when crossing the street." Yugi commented quietly.

"Is that how you think we see you, Yugi? We see you as a two year old?" Yami asked quietly, just keeping his anger under control.

"No, you probably see me as an infant." Yugi said looking up at them. Yami closed his eyes and sighed. When he reopened them, they seemed to be glowing with a deranged look to them.

"No Yugi, we see you as a porcelain doll. If I grab your wrist too tightly I could break it." Yami said his hand suddenly wrapped much too tightly around his wrist.

"Ow, let go! That hurts!" Yugi said trying to yank his wrist out of the death grip. Yami let go, but he left behind a deep purple bruise. Yugi looked at it, than looked at Atem. Atem was staring in horror at the mark upon Yugi's skin.

"I could be moving my hand to brush the side of your face, and instead move to quickly, snapping your head back instead." Yami said moving his hand now on Yugi's cheek. Yugi stayed as still as a statue under that hand, for fear of him doing what he said.

"Yami." Atem warned.

"I could move to hug you, and instead snap your spine, paralyzing you." Yami said suddenly beside Yugi, his chair falling over and hitting the ground with a resounding thud. Before he could reach out to give Yugi a hug though, Atem was in between them. His chair flying back to hit the shelves.

"That's enough Yami." Atem said sternly.

"No, he doesn't understand how fragile he is." Yami persisted trying to get around Atem. Atem was older though, so he was faster than Yami.

"Yes, I do." Yugi said quietly looking back down at his wrist. Both men paused, and tuned to look at him.

"You do?" Atem asked not believing it.

"Yeah, I mean I could get a nasty cut that spills so much blood, I have to be raced to the Hospital in fear of not surviving. I could get a nasty scar from the incident too. I could die, at any time, I could die." Yugi said still looking at the bruise.

_ "__If you would just obey me, than I wouldn't have to hurt you. You do understand that this is your fault right, Yugi? I can't control myself, but you can control yourself. So don't run away anymore, I'll find you and drag you back every time."_

"You're going to drag me back home now, aren't you?" Yugi asked gingerly touching his wrist and wincing.

"No, we aren't. We are going to watch you study like we always do." Atem said dragging Yami back to his seat. Picking up his chair he sat Yami down in it. Grabbing his own, he sat down in it as well.

"Don't you have your own work to do?" Yugi asked. Now that he thought about it, he never saw these two handing in work.

"Nope! When you know how to hypnotize teachers, you can just let them think you did the work." Yami said studying his fingernails.

"What about tests?" Yugi asked.

"Same principal." Atem responded.

"You don't learn anything that way." Yugi said still nursing his wrist. Yami looked down at it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered just loud enough for Yugi to hear.

"It's nothing I'm not used to." Yugi said quickly hiding the appendage under the table. Yugi looked down at the paper he had been working on, but couldn't for the life of him focus on what any of the words were.

"Well, are you used to this?" Atem asked.

"Used to wha-?" Yugi started to ask but was never able to finish his sentence because of the warm rough lips that had gently captured his.

Yugi froze, his breathing stopped, and neither melted nor responded to the kiss. He was much too surprised by the suddenness of it to do anything. So by the time it registered in his mind that he was meant to kiss _back_, Atem had already pulled away.

"I still got it." Atem bragged sitting back in his seat.

"Tch, I bet I can get him to actually _respond_." Yami said getting up and turning Yugi's face to him. Before Yugi could even raise a defense to being kissed without his consent, he lips were captured in a softer embrace.

Not wanting to look like a dumb struck fool, _again_, Yugi kissed back. Pushing against Yami's lips with his own, the older male was caught slightly off guard at Yugi's eagerness. Still, that didn't stop him from grinning into the kiss, and allowing Yugi to kiss him. A few seconds later though, he was pushing Yugi away, and looking over at Atem. Yugi looked at him too, and saw that he was looking away.

"Come on Atem, don't be like that." Yami whispered quietly.

"Huh?" Yugi asked confused. He had obviously missed something.

"Shh." Yami said placing a finger against his lips. Atem spared them a glance before looking away again. Yami started to laugh quietly at something that was said, even though nothing was said. Oh, right, Yugi thought, mind link.

Yugi yelped as he was suddenly picked up and put back down, only in Yami's lap. Yami nuzzled the left side of his neck with his nose. Yami kept nuzzling it into his jaw line, and it was starting to make Yugi uncomfortable with how lovey dovey Yami was becoming.

"Yami stop it, his face is showing discomfort." Atem said watching Yugi's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"Huh? Oh." Yami said after looking up at Yugi's face from where his was perched. Yami placed a kiss on Yugi's neck, before he was sitting in his own seat again.

"I'm hungry; let's go get something to eat." Yugi suggested shoving his paper into his bag. Unfortunately the fruit rolled out when he lifted the bag since he hadn't closed it properly. The apple rolled up against Yami's feet, the orange Atem's, and the pear Yugi's.

Atem reached down and picked up all three pieces of fruit and dropped them one by one back into Yugi's bag. Yugi watched him do this, and then looked at his feet suddenly finding them to be the most interesting thing in the area. A hand hooked underneath his chin, and forced him to look up into crimson eyes.

"You're going to have to eat the fruit eventually, Yugi. Preferably before tomorrow would be nice, since your Grandfather doesn't want you to miss any school days." Atem said looking down at Yugi with slight disappointment in his eyes. Yugi unhooked his chin from Atem's hand, and nodded. He didn't want to die any more than they wanted him to.

[Later in the day]

"I swear they have the best ice cream!" Yugi said walking into the ice cream parlor with Yami and Atem trailing behind.

"Whatever, you still have to eat the drug, Yugi." Atem said already pulling out a syringe.

"As long as it doesn't affect my privilege of eating ice cream, I'm strangely okay with this." Yugi said plopping himself down in a stool at the bar.

Yami and Atem sat down on either side of him as they waited for the girl to finish taking the customer they were currently serving's order. When she finally came around to them, Yugi was surprised to see it was Mana. Looking around, he didn't see hide or hair of Rebecca.

"Where's Rebecca, Mana?" Yugi asked curious.

"I haven't seen her all day, which is unusual even I'll admit to that." Mana said taking in Yami and Atem.

"Oh, Atem, Yami, meet Mana, Rebecca's blood bag." Yugi said introducing them.

"Thanks Yugi, you make me feel so important." She said sarcastically.

"I know." Yugi replied back just as sarcastically.

"So what'll it be? The usual, a triple fudge double monkey split." Mana said without even looking at the menu. Atem and Yami looked at Yugi curiously, or more his _skinny_ body curiously. If this girl knew his order by _heart_, how many times had he come here exactly and ordered what sounded like _a_ _lot_ of ice cream.

"Sounds good to me!" Yugi said grinning.

"And for you gentlemen?" Mana asked turning to Yami and Atem.

"Oh, we don't eat human food." Atem said dismissing her.

"So?" Mana asked like this was no surprise to her.

"We don't _eat_ human food." Atem said again stressing on the eat part.

"Again, so? Look, here are our menus. Pick something you like, and we'll whip it up. Either that or get out, because I have customers to serve, and if you're not going to be a customer, you need to leave." Mana said in a demanding form that Yugi only heard her use once or twice before. Who knew how many times Rebecca had heard it though. She handed them the menus and walked off, probably to place Yugi's order.

"Why should this matter if we have menus or not? This is all-. Oh." Yami started to complain before Yugi took both of their menus and flipped them over, showing off rather bloody menu choices.

"Hey, Atem, a lot of these look good." Yami commented looking over the menu.

"Yes, but look at the price of it." Yami commented again _out_ _loud_. Yugi's eyebrows furrowed, pretty sure he had missed whatever it was Atem had said.

"Well, I know, but still, it's pretty pricey."

"Yami, why don't you try answering Atem's comments through the mind link you two share. I'm not particularly fond of hearing only one half of a conversation." Yugi interjected. Yami glanced at Yugi and shrugged, it was silent after that.

"Here you are, Yugi." Mana said coming back with a medium sized bowl of ice cream. It was chocolate with brownie and Reese's bite size pieces, with two bananas stuck in it, and a cherry on top. Mana watched as Atem injected FBR-18 into it. Yugi promptly picked up his spoon, and stuffed a spoonful into his mouth as Mana opened her mouth to protest the movement.

"Ah, I-! Never mind, you already took a bite." Mana said biting her knuckle looking nervous. Yugi had the spoon frozen in his mouth of his favorite ice cream. Pulling the now clean spoon out of his mouth, Yugi slowly swallowed it and placed the spoon back in the bowl.

"You what, Mana?" Yugi asked cautiously. The girl looked as if she wanted to take the bowl and run away with it.

"Nothing. Have you boys decided on what you wanted yet?" Mana said looking away from Yugi and towards the other two.

"Ah, yeah, Yami and I would like to split this volcano thing." Atem said pointing to the picture.

"Two Mount Fuji's." Mana said under her breath and then walked away before Atem could protest.

"No I said we want to split one!" Atem called out. Mana either didn't hear him or she just ignored him.

"Does she normally do that?" Yami asked Yugi. He just nodded as he had a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

A few minutes later Mana came back with their orders to see that half of Yugi's ice cream was gone. Again, the girl looked nervous about something, but didn't say what as she walked off again. When she came back the second time, to see if Yami and Atem were enjoying their ice cream, she finally said something.

"How are your meals boys?" Mana asked as she looked at Yugi's nearly empty bowl. He had about two bites left, and for some reason was blinking rapidly. As if he had something in his eye.

"Good." Atem answered for all three of them.

"Get ready for black to be your new favorite color, Yugi." Mana said suddenly patting his hand and walking off again. Yugi didn't have a clue what she meant, but something was wrong with his vision. For some reason, it seemed like the edges of it were blurry, and no matter how many times he blinked it didn't go away.

Scooping up the last two spoonfuls of ice cream, Yugi placed them in his mouth and just sat there rubbing at his eyes. Was he getting sleepy? Was that why his vision was all wonky like? That didn't really make sense, considering he didn't _feel_ tired. So what was happening to him? Yugi closed his eyes and counted to ten, when he reopened them, the world seemed much dimmer than it had ten seconds ago. Yugi kept his eyes open as he watched before his eyes, his world go black. His sight, his vision, it was _gone_.

Yugi was _blind_.

**And thus we finally have a side affect of the drug FBR-18! And don't worry there will be plenty more to come! Hope ya'll don't hate me too much for this. Anyway, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	9. Discussions

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a chapter back up, but it's all fixed now, so nothing to worry about. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"I'm not okay with that drug anymore." Yugi said when it became apparent that he wasn't going to be seeing any other color besides black anytime soon. _Now_ he knew what Mana meant when she said black was going to be his new favorite color.

"Why?" he heard Yami ask.

"Because I can't even see my hand in front of my face." Yugi commented. He heard choking on either side of him. Apparently they had both taken a bite.

"What?" Atem asked in a strangled sounding gasp.

"Hey Mana, how long does this last?" Yugi called in what he hoped was her direction.

"About an hour at the most, twenty minutes at the least. Funny thing though, it doesn't matter what ice cream you choose, the result is always the same, temporary blindness." Mana responded from right in front of him.

"Well, at least it's temporary, and not permanent." Yugi said thinking about the bright side of this.

"Very true, so which one of you is going to be carrying him home?" Mana said before asking Yami and Atem a question. Yugi just groaned at the question.

"I don't know whichever one of us finishes the ice cream last. So you eat slower, that's wonderful." Atem said offhandedly before sounding annoyed.

"I could just walk." Yugi suggested. He was met with silence.

"Or not." He muttered.

"Can you see my hand?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied confidently.

"Really, what hand is it?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"Left?" Yugi asked more than said.

"You're getting carried home." Yami stated as if that made it final.

"Not if I get my sight back by then." Yugi countered willing his vision to come back quicker.

About five minutes later Yugi felt himself lifted into a pair of arms. Knowing it would be pointless to fight it, he allowed himself to be carried out. This didn't stop him from acting like a dead weight though; going limp in Yami's or was it Atem's arms.

"Geez Yugi, if you lean back any further I'm going to lose my grip on you." Atem complained. Atem's arms then.

"Can we just go home?" Yugi complained.

"Uh, don't you think we should wait until the effects wear off?" Yami asked nervously.

"No, because I want to hear my Grandpa's expression when he finds out you two allowed me to go blind." Yugi said grinning.

"All the more reason to go walking through the park" Atem commented.

"No I want to-." Yugi started to complain before he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey Yug', you still feeling fatigued?" Jou called out from across the park, street, Yugi hadn't a clue. His presence did make Atem stiffen up though.

"Nope, I feel great!" Yugi said in the direction that he hoped Jou was in.

"Uh, over here buddy." Jou said from his direct right.

"Yeah, like I said, I feel great." Yugi repeated, looking to his right.

"Then why did you think I was over there?" Jou asked Yugi could only assume he was pointing as well.

"Ah, I have temporary blindness, nothing out of the ordinary." Yugi said like it was no big deal. Three…two…one, Yugi counted down in his head.

"What did you do to him?" Jou yelled as Yugi heard a smack. Jou must have hit one of them.

"What makes you think we did anything?" Yami complained.

"Well, he sure wasn't blind yesterday!"

"Temporary, it's a _temporary_ blindness. Honestly, you need to listen better."

"Well why is he _temporarily_ blind?"

"Because he ate some ice cream recently."

"He eats ice cream all the time and has never been blind before!"

"So we might have added something to it, it's no big deal. Definitely not something we can't handle, so just run along now, little werewolf. "

"Who are you calling _little_?" Jou asked in a half normal half growling voice.

"Jou now is not the time to being getting a thick skull and transforming." Yugi warned.

"They made you blind." Jou growled.

"Yeah, but I've had it much worse. Put me down, Atem." Yugi said pushing away from Atem. He felt himself be put slowly back on his feet. He lifted his hand to where his face would be and moved it. He felt the air across his face but couldn't see the appendage itself. Letting the hand drop halfway, he reached out trying to find Jou, mostly to make sure that he was still all human.

He felt a shoulder; at least he thought it was a shoulder under his hand. Yep a shoulder and that was a neck, weird he could have sworn that Jou's neck was thicker. A face, had Jou's head always been this angular, and his hair so soft and gravity defying? Or was this not Jou?

"Jou, please tell me I'm feeling you up and not Atem or Yami." Yugi said when he started to map out five points in the hair, like a star.

"Nope, but Yami sure does seem to being enjoying the attention." Jou said sounding like he was holding back laughter.

Yugi sighed and stepped back. Reaching out, he tried to find Jou again. From the shuffling of feet, Jou sounded like he was playing hard to get. Standing still, Yugi listened to the sounds around him and followed Jou just by using his ears, eventually capturing the boy. He had hairier arms than usual, but at least the rest of him was human. Sighing in relief Yugi sat down right where he was standing and waited for his sight to come back.

"Uh, buddy, I know you can't see, but sitting down in the middle of the sidewalk where people ride their bikes, skateboard, roller blade, walk and run, might not be the smartest thing." Jou said laughing nervously.

"Shoot." Yugi said standing up and trying to find a bench.

"What are you trying to find?" Atem asked in what sounded like annoyance.

"Something." Yugi responded back descriptively.

"Well, that's helpful." Atem said sarcastically.

"I thought it might be." Yugi said back grinning.

"Seriously, what are you looking for?" Yami asked sounding like he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm looking for…" Yugi trailed off as his sight started to turn into a gray color. Holding still, Yugi watched the world become colorful again. Looking around, he found a bench, and pretending that he was still blind maneuvered his way slowly over to it. Until he made a motion of finding what he was looking for and slowly sitting down.

"I was looking for somewhere to sit." Yugi said looking Atem dead in the eye.

"And you can see again, that's wonderful." Atem growled out.

"How long have you been able to see?" Jou asked, coming over and plopping down next to him.

"Oh, since Yami stared to ask what I was looking for."

"So thirty seconds."

"Yep!"

"You know what we haven't done as a group for a while?" Jou asked.

"Have a sleepover at my place?" Yugi guessed.

"You know me so well."

"So how about next Friday?" Yugi asked.

"Sounds good. We can tell everyone at Werewolves 101 at the Community College tomorrow." Jou said.

"Oh, Ra, I forgot about that." Yugi said putting his head in his hands.

"You're not going anywhere tomorrow, Yugi." Atem said in his supposedly dark and scary voice.

"Sorry, Atem but I have to. I'm getting a grade on this course, and I'm not sacrificing it just because you and Yami want to eat." Yugi lied looking up at him.

"Whoa, didn't they first grab you on a Monday? So shouldn't they be feeding Monday instead?" Jou asked butting in.

"Grandpa doesn't want me to miss any school, so he had them switch it to tomorrow." Yugi explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, should I tell the teacher that you're sick?" Jou asked.

"No. One way or another I will be there." Yugi assured.

"Over our dead bodies." Yami sneered.

"That can be arranged." Yugi said looking at him.

"You must be jesting." Atem whispered just loud enough for Yugi to hear.

"Of course, I already have one on my record, I wouldn't want three." Yugi said smiling with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Atem and Yami looked at each other before looking back to Yugi. Yugi had already turned his head away, and was looking out at the park. Yugi suddenly got up and started walking away down the concrete path through the park, waving goodbye to Jou. Atem and Yami followed after saying goodbye to Jou.

_"__I will die before I let you spend time with those bad influences you call friends."_

_"__Does it look like I care how Marik, Otogi, or Rebecca treats their blood bags? I didn't think so."_

_"__You'll either learn that everything is to be done my way, or you won't be living much longer, Yugi."_

_"__Tell them I didn't mean it, Yugi!"_

Yugi stopped and pressed his hand against his forehead. He really needed to get Dilan's voice out of his head. Even in death the man had still managed to have a measure of control in his life. It wasn't fair, he had only dated him for three months, and in those three months tore him down until he was nothing more than a mere ghost of his former self. Now, nine months later, he found himself in a similar predicament. At least they had a schedule though. Dilan had drunk from him morning, noon, and night, with little to no care about draining him dry. He was so confused.

"Yugi?"

Yugi jumped and smiled over his shoulder at the two, before walking again. He could practically feel their stares in the back of his head. He led them through the park and back towards the game shop. Walking into the shop, Yugi ran up the stairs and into his room. Shutting the door, he hoped that Atem and Yami would get the message that he wanted to be left alone.

"Hey Yugi, if going to this class is so important to you, we'll take you." Yami said through Yugi's door knocking softly on the wood.

"Thank you." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Atem asked opening his door and walking in.

"Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind." Yugi said sitting on his bed and looking up through the skylight.

"Your emotions are in turmoil, which that alone says that something is wrong."

"You're too perceptive for a vampire, it's not normal." Yugi said glancing at him before returning his gaze to the skylight above him.

Atem laughed as he sat on Yugi's bed. Yugi heard more than saw Yami come into the room, when it became apparent that Yugi wasn't going to tell Atem to get out. Not to say that it wasn't on his mind, but still, Atem had yet to give him a reason _to_ kick him out.

"Talk to us Yugi." Yami said. Yugi glanced at him standing in the middle of his room, before looking away again.

"There's nothing to talk about." Yugi said shrugging.

"You're a human, there's _always_ something to talk about. Always some new gossip spreading, or tragedy going on." Yami said sounding like he was rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of tragedies, why don't you tell us about yours?" Atem said in a too casual way.

"Does it look like I've died to you?"

"No, but from the way you were talking in the library today it sounds as if you almost did, _once_."

"Is there any chance that I can get you guys to just drop the subject and walk away from it?"

"Not a chance." they both answered at the same time.

"It was worth a try." Yugi said shrugging.

"So here's what we know so far: Dilan Sarugaki and you were in a relationship. Dilan was a vampire and you human. Dilan did something ending in his death by werewolf. This something that he did required a Hospital trip, where you felt as if you could die at any moment. The event caused a large amount of traumatizing fear to stay with you, even now, you're still scared. Have I missed or forgotten anything?" Atem explained.

"Go away."

"Nothing then."

"Talk to us about it, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi didn't say anything; he just glared out at the darkening sky overhead. He heard Atem, or was it Yami, well it was one of them, sigh. Atem got off the bed and Yami took his place.

"Perhaps we can find the werewolf and get more information from them." Atem said.

"Oh yeah, like you're actually going to get Akeifa and Bakura to talk about it, that's hopeful thinking on your part." Yugi said without thinking his words through first. Once he had though, he gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening with fear.

"So you did know the werewolf." Yami said grinning.

"There were two of them?" Atem asked confused. Yugi turned his head away, taking his hand off of his mouth.

"I get it, one of them rushed Yugi to the Hospital, while the other one took care of Dilan. Right Yugi?" Yami said confidently.

Yugi didn't say anything; he just remained mute on the subject. Staring at the wall, he hoped the other two would just leave. No such luck though, as Atem was suddenly in his line of sight, due to him squatting down in front of him.

"What did he do?" Atem asked seriously looking Yugi dead in the eyes. Yugi turned his head away and looked back up through the skylight. He wasn't looking at it for long though, as Atem's hand came across his vision, cupped his cheek and turned his head back towards him.

"Talk to us, Yugi. We're going to find out eventually, but I'd much rather hear it from you rather a third person." Atem said his eyes narrowing a bit.

"I don't _want_ to talk about it! It was a horrifying experience, one I'd care not to relive for a third time. So just drop it and leave it alone!" Yugi cried out in frustration. Why did vampires have to be so stubborn?

"No."

"Get out! Get out of my room!"

_"__No."_

"Why are you distressing my Grandson!?"

All heads snapped to the door to see Solomon Mutou standing in the doorway. He looked livid as his eyes traveled over Yami sitting on the bed, and Atem crouching by it. Walking into the room, he set a bag down on the desk, and then turned to them again.

"Well?" Grandpa demanded.

"This has nothing to do with you." Atem said coldly standing up.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yugi whispered hoping his Grandpa would catch on.

"I'm sure my Grandson has probably had enough excitement for one day. Why don't you gentlemen join me in the kitchen where we'll make some dinner, hm?" Grandpa said in a way that told them that arguing wouldn't be the best of ideas right now.

"Yami will join-." Atem started to say.

"No. I'll stay here, you go." Yami interrupted looking up at him. Atem slowly took his eyes off of Solomon to direct them at Yami. The two had a staring contest for a few seconds, before Yami nodded his head at the door. Atem blinked slowly, before leaving the room.

"If I hear my Grandson yelling one more time tonight, I will not hesitate in kicking you both out. Is that clear?" Grandpa asked in a low demanding voice.

"Perfectly, but just know that we can sneak back in as we have already been invited in once. You will not be able to keep us out indefinitely." Yami responded right back.

"I can try." Grandpa said before leaving the room.

It was quiet in the room as neither really knew what to say after such a stressing topic of conversation. Yugi resumed his staring out the skylight, and Yami continued to sit on his bed. Yugi kind of wished he had a mind link right now, so he could know what Yami was thinking.

"So what do you think your Grandpa got you?" Yami asked pointing to the bag.

"A cell phone."

"Oh, did you want your old one back?"

"You can keep it if you want." Yugi said back dully. This conversation was going nowhere.

"It's been a long time since we've been around a human, Yugi." Yami said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"What about the ones in the Stone Palace?"

"That can think for itself." He added.

"That's what happens when you don't brainwash them, they can actually _think_." Yugi replied sarcastically. Yami sighed and they fell back into silence.

"So you're still scared of him, huh?" Yami attempted another conversation and was shot down immediately.

"_Don't_, just…don't."

"Yami." Atem said knocking on the door gently.

"Right." Yami replied before lifting Yugi up into his arms.

"Hey! Ugh…" complained before going as limp as a deboned fish in Yami's arms making him chuckle lightly.

"Given up struggling against being carried?"

"You guys have grips of steel." Yugi said making Yami laugh again before he was dropped unceremoniously into his seat. Before him on a plate was a spinach salad with no dressing and a medium sized steak. Looking over at his Grandpa, he saw that he was already eating his meal which was the same thing. Shrugging Yugi started to eat, his food like fireworks on his taste buds.

When Yugi had finished the last bite of his spinach salad, he began to yawn. Thinking this was another side effect of the drug Yugi looked up with drooping eyes, to see both Atem and Yami smirking in what could only be described as victory at him. He had a suspicious feeling that this had nothing to do with any side effects, and more to do with something that they had done to his food. Possibly like adding something extra besides the drug FBR-18.

"You look tired Yugi; I think you should go to bed." Atem commented in a very smug way.

"Grandpa, I think they added more than one drug to my food." Yugi said placing his elbow on the table and resting his head against it.

"They did, but Atem assured me it was for the best. I still don't agree with his methods though." Grandpa said forlornly.

"If you two are trying to get me to trust you, you're going the wrong way about it." Yugi said pointing in their direction and almost falling out of his chair. Atem quickly caught him before he hit the floor though, and then promptly swung him up over his shoulder.

"Night, Grandpa." Yugi said as he was carried out of the room.

"Good night, Yugi." his Grandpa said back, Yugi only vaguely heard him. The last thing Yugi remembered was being placed on his bed, and then he must have fallen asleep because it's a blank after that. Yeah, they were definitely going about the wrong way to earn his trust.

[Next morning]

"Good morning sunshine!" Yami said coming into the room.

"If it's five in the morning I'm throwing my pillow at you." Yugi grumbled without opening his eyes.

"Nope, it's seven. Your Grandpa was kind enough to inform us you have class at ten at the Community College."

"We figured a three hour space of time, would be good enough between feeding and going out." Atem explained coming to sit on Yugi's bed.

"Fine, so what's for breakfast?" Yugi asked sitting up.

"You." Yami replied licking his lips. He looked at Atem to see him staring at his neck.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Yugi said throwing off his covers and making for his bedroom door.

"But we're hungry." Yami complained.

"That sounds like a personal problem." Yugi responded going into the bathroom and locking he door.

Yugi took off the collar and threw it into the sink. Staring at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe he had allowed this to happen to him again. He had told himself he was done being the food source for vampires, and now he was one for two. Still, he didn't want them feeding from him in his room, so that only left theirs. If they were hungry enough, they would follow the food. Or at least he hoped they would. Yugi unlocked the door and discovered one vampire on each side of the door.

"Are you ready _now_?" Atem asked arms crossed over his chest. Yugi shrugged and headed for their room.

"Where're you going?" Yami asked curious.

"You want food, you better follow it." Yugi said turning to them and calling them to him with a single finger before opening their door and walking in.

Atem and Yami quickly followed him into the room. Yugi stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. Did they want him standing up, laying down, sitting, what? Yugi looked at them for guidance of what he was supposed to do.

Yami shut the door and locked it. It made Yugi a little uneasy, but even Dilan had done that, though probably for different reasons. Atem walked over to Yugi grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed. Sitting down he pulled Yugi down as well and slid him across the bed until he was sitting in the middle of it, right up against Atem. Yami sat down on the bed too, though not as close to Yugi as Atem was sitting.

"Where's your collar?" Atem asked when he didn't see it around Yugi's neck.

"Sink." Yugi mumbled.

"Atem just…quickly." Yami whispered Yugi only catching a few words of what he said. He didn't need to hear the words though; he simply stretched his neck until it was taunt. Atem surprised him though, by reaching to the other side of his neck and brought his head back until it was relaxed upon his shoulders.

"Don't do that Yugi; you'll only cause yourself unnecessary pain." Atem whispered lowering his lips to the right side of Yugi's neck.

"You want me to relax?" Yugi asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, the less pain you're caused the more enjoyable it is for both parties." Atem replied before plunging his fangs into Yugi's neck. Yugi gasped at the slight prick of pain and then there wasn't any. Yugi was surprised that it could be painless; it had _never_ been painless before.

Atem pulled out after a little bit and licked the excess of blood off of Yugi's neck and closed up the holes, making Yugi shiver. He'd never been cleaned by the vampire before either, it was always expected that he was to do the cleaning himself. Dilan only ever closed the holes so Yugi wouldn't bleed to death. Yugi was pulled towards Yami whilst he was still thinking this.

"Relax." Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi hadn't even been aware that he had tensed up, but upon Yami's word he found himself relaxing again. Once Yami seemed content that he was relaxed enough, he plunged his fangs into the left side of Yugi's neck. Again, there was that prick of pain, and then it was gone. It really _could_ be painless. Yugi was so happy by this, he started to cry. Yami pulled out and quickly cleaned him up, before crushing him to his chest.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked fearing he had hurt him.

"Nothing, I'm happy." Yugi said smiling.

"Then, why are you crying?" Atem asked confused, scooting closer to them.

"It can be painless, it was painless." Yugi said grabbing onto Yami's arm and laying his head against his chest.

"Oh, Yugi." Atem said with anguish in his voice wrapping his arms around both him and Yami.

Yugi was just thankful that it hadn't hurt for once. Maybe he wouldn't be so apprehensive of feeding times in the future now? Maybe, maybe he didn't have to fear them.

"You had a rogue vampire. Dilan Sarugaki was a rogue." Yami said rocking Yugi back and forth.

**Well, we figured out a little more about what happened with Yugi, but most of the mystery remains with us still. And Yugi finally got his blood drunk, but that's a minor detail. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Also, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	10. Sick

**I should have the next chapter of tece done by the end of this week. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write it, I had a bit of writers block, but it's all better now. Okay, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"He was a what?" Yugi asked through his tears.

"A rogue vampire, it's the lowest class of vampire that there is. They _love_ to instill fear and pain into their victims. Ra, all the signs were there that you'd been the previous food source of a rogue vampire. It's just been so long since we've come across one, that I guess even though the signals were blaring we were just turning a blind eye, because we didn't want to believe it. I feel like a bad pureblood." Atem explained and ranted at the same time.

"Me too. How did we not notice?" Yami agreed laying his head down onto Yugi's head.

"You didn't want to." Yugi said yawning.

"Oh, shoot, we need to get food into him." Atem said looking down at Yugi yawning.

"Ra, we're making a lot of mistakes today." Yami said letting Yugi go. With no support to hold him up, Yugi simply flopped down on the pillows on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Yugi, time to wake up. Come on you need to eat." Yami was muttering.

"Yugi, if you don't want to miss your class I suggest that you get up, _now_." Atem said a little louder.

Yugi moaned rubbing his eyes, he was so tired. Why were they even bothering him? It couldn't have been more than five minutes that he was asleep, could it? Struggling to fight his exhaustion Yugi attempted to sit up. He got perhaps a quarter of an inch off the bedspread before he was snuggling into them again trying to get to sleep.

"_No_, _Yugi_." Yami chuckled while complaining.

Yugi felt himself be lifted and placed against someone's chest. Next minute something small was pressed against his lips. The smell of it was horrible, making Yugi turn his head away from whatever it was that they were trying to force into his mouth.

"Yeah, we know it smells awful, but you need to eat it. Just open up, chew, and swallow quickly. It'll be gone before you know it." Atem whispered in his ear.

Yugi slit his eyes open a bit and looked for the offending object. In one of the vampires' hands, was a small gummy like object. Yugi unwilling opened his mouth for it. It was shoved in his mouth, and a hand was immediately clamped over his mouth as soon as it was in. Yugi knew why as the taste of it was ten times worse than the smell, and he had the urge to spit it out.

"Chew and swallow Yugi; chew and swallow." Atem urged.

Yugi scrunched up his face in distaste as he chewed the offending food twice and swallowed it regardless of whether it was well chewed or not. He just wanted that _disgusting_ thing out of his mouth. The hand was taken off of his mouth and Yugi immediately stuck out his tongue as he tried to wipe the taste off with his hands. It wasn't working as well as he hoped though, and the two vampires were no help as they muffled their laughter at his actions.

"Here Yugi, eat this, it should help to get rid of the taste of the blood replacer. Normally we wouldn't have to give that to you, but since we had to run to the store to get some leeks, it was necessary." Atem explained through his laughter handing Yugi a bowl of vegetable soup.

Yugi put a spoonful of the food in his mouth and found it to be rather dull, like it didn't taste right or something. Yugi looked at it questioningly before lifting another spoonful and putting it in his mouth too. The soup tasted like a regular bowl of ordinary vegetable soup. It didn't seem to have any traces of the drug at all. Not that Yugi was complaining or anything, but still, it made him curious.

Looking away from the soup, over to Atem, he realized that it must be Yami who was holding him. Atem was leaning against the foot board with such casualness that Yugi was sure he would never be able to master it. Atem locked eyes with him and raised and elegant eyebrow as if to ask what?

"The soup." Yugi said pointing to it.

"What about it?" Atem asked.

"It's normal."

"And?"

"It's _normal_."

"I believe he thinks we forgot something, Atem." Yami said from behind him sounding like he was grinning.

"Didn't you?" Yugi asked turning in his lap slightly.

"No Yugi, if we give it to you all the time, you'll get sick." Atem explained closing his eyes and leaning his head back slightly to rest it against the foot board.

"How?" Yugi asked curious.

"Well, say like you're used to eating only raw meat. If you tried to eat some meat that was cooked, your body would reject it. It's the same with this drug. If we give it to you all the time, your body will become accustomed to it. If we had to leave you alone for a day to do something that you couldn't come along for and had to eat only regular human food, like that bowl of soup, your body would reject it. It wouldn't be used to it anymore. So we can't give the drug to you all the time, because we don't want your body rejecting normal human food. You becoming sick wouldn't be healthy for either of us. One you'd be unwell, and two we don't receive any food for the week, so no one wins. Understand?" Yami explained as best as he could.

"Yeah, I understand." Yugi said thinking that made sense. Yugi's stomach growled interrupting just then making Yugi pick up his spoon again to eat more of his soup.

It was silent; the only sounds were Yugi's spoon occasionally clinking against the glass bowl as he lifted another spoonful of soup into his mouth. As Yugi was finishing the soup he looked over to the clock and saw that it read 9:15 am. His eyes widened when he realized that he only had 15 minutes to get ready, as it took 30 to get across town to the community college.

"What's wrong with you two!?" Yugi shouted as set down the bowl and climbed off of Yami's lap. He vaulted off the bed, and stood on his feet for about two seconds before his legs gave way sending him sprawling to the floor. Yugi was surprised that he actually hit it and wasn't caught. Looking up he saw Atem and Yami looking down at him in curious wonder.

"I wouldn't move around too much, you did lose a lot of blood." Yami said blinking at him from on top of the bed.

"Who wants to help Yugi get to his room so he can get dressed?" Yugi asked from the floor still looking up at the two.

"You mean you _don't_ want to go to class in your star patterned pajamas?" Atem asked in fake incredulity.

"No." Yugi responded slowly like he had just thought of something.

"What'cha thinking?" Yami asked noticing Yugi's expression.

"Which one of you perverts changed me last night?" Yugi asked looking at both of them in turn with very suspicious eyes.

"Ah, actually that title belongs to your Grandpa." Atem said looking away and climbing off the bed.

"Oh, okay then." Yugi shrugged.

"Wait, he can change you but we can't?" Yami asked in what sounded like an offended tone.

"Grandpa's family, you're not." Yugi said sternly and seriously looking him dead in the eye as Atem picked him up.

"Well you're just going to have to suffer through this morning, I'm afraid as your Grandpa is sleeping." Atem said carrying Yugi back to his room and placing him on his bed.

"So, what do you want to wear?" Yami asked excitedly.

"You'd think I was a doll." Yugi muttered as his wrists fell one crossed over the other in his lap.

"If you don't decide, I'm just going to decide for you." Yami said in a sing song voice. Yugi looked over at him standing by his closest and gave a look that said really?

"Okay, the black leather tank top, with the black leather pants, steel toed boots, and leather bracelets." Yugi ran off his favorite outfit for Yami as the articles were thrown onto his bed.

"Boxers or briefs?" Atem asked from over by Yugi's dresser holding up the two types of underwear. Yugi's head snapped over to him.

"The ones I have on are fine." Yugi said smiling in sickly sweet way.

"But you wore those yesterday." Atem said wrinkling his nose and lowering the articles of clothing slightly.

"And neither of you are going to see me nude." Yugi replied still smiling in that sickly sweet way.

"Fine." Atem pouted throwing the clothes back into his drawer and shutting it.

"But I will take some socks if you don't mind?" Yugi said trying not to laugh at Atem.

Atem opened his middle drawer and pulled out a pair of socks and then walked over to sit on his bed. Yami bounced onto his bed making Yugi fall over and his face to land in his pillow. Yugi glared at Yami as he was put back into a sitting position.

"Okay, we need to get you dressed." Yami said as he started to unbutton Yugi's shirt.

"Maybe I should have just gone in my pajamas." Yugi muttered tilting his head to look up at the skylight.

"And deny us the pleasure of seeing most of your body? That's not fair." Atem whispered in his ear. Yugi jumped and looked at him, when had he gotten so close? As Yugi was staring at Atem's darkening eyes, he felt fingers ghost over his chest. This made him gasp, shiver and attempt to pull away from the feather light touches all at the same time.

"Okay, we are getting Yugi dressed _not_ feeling him up." Yugi cried out in what could only be described as a high pitched voice.

"You sure about that?" Atem asked moving closer and whispering huskily into his ear. Yugi vigorously nodded his head, no longer trusting his voice.

"I don't know about that." Yami whispered in a sultry voice making Yugi's eyes snap down to him.

"Huh?" Yugi asked dumbly looking into Yami's half hooded eyes.

"Feeling you up sounds much more…appealing." Yami whispered flicking Yugi's nipple with his tongue. Yugi let out a breathy moan.

"Almost." Yugi barely heard Atem whisper.

Then he felt a pair of rough wet lips attach themselves to the right side of his neck, and start a pattern of sucking and licking on the skin. Yugi unconsciously leaned his head back giving him more room to work. Atem followed his lips never once leaving Yugi's neck.

While Atem was busy with his neck, Yami decided to pay proper attention to his nipples. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he was careful to make sure he didn't use his fangs as he gently bit down on it, before licking it in a soothing motion. Yami then proceeded to suck on it until it was stiff. Glancing up at Yugi, he saw the reason for why he hadn't been moaning. Yugi had stuffed one of his knuckles into his mouth and had his teeth clamped around it. Easing the hand out of his mouth, he held it down as he paid respects to his other nipple. Taking it into his mouth and giving it a hard suck, Yugi let out a _very_ _loud_ moan.

Atem yanked his head away from Yugi's throat as he stared incredulously at the boy. Yugi seemed quite surprised with himself too as his eyes shot open. Atem looked down at Yami, to see him grinning in triumph, as he stared up at Yugi's flushed face. Yami continued sucking on the nipple, as Atem went to place his lips against Yugi's neck again.

"Ah-em."

Yami let go of Yugi's nipple and turned to face the door. Atem looked over from the crook of Yugi's neck. Yugi let his head flop forward to look at his Grandpa, his face holding a dazed expression. Both vampires were glaring at Yugi's Grandpa, he was interrupting their fun.

"Can we help you?" Atem asked coldly.

"Well judging by all these clothes scattered on his bed, I would assume you were meant to help him get dressed, not seduce him. Or whatever you would call what you were just doing." Grandpa said looking at the two sternly seeming to be unfazed by their glares.

"We would have gotten him dressed." Yami said.

"Eventually." Atem added grinning.

"Out!" Grandpa yelled jerking his thumb out into the hallway.

Both vampires moodily slunk off the bed and went out into the hallway. Grandpa shut the door behind them, and picked up the leather pants that had fallen on the floor. Helping Yugi out of his shirt, he helped him get the leather tank top on.

"You have terrible timing." Yugi grumbled to his Grandpa as he helped to pull off his pants.

"Why?" Grandpa asked as he paused in helping Yugi to get into the new pair of pants.

"I was enjoying that." Yugi whined earning him laughs from the hallway.

"Well I just thought that maybe you would want to get to class sometime today." Grandpa said nodding to the clock as Yugi buttoned and zipped up his pants. Yugi glanced at it and balked at the time.

"9:45! Uh, I have to go! I'm going to be late!" Yugi said scrambling to get his socks and shoes on. Yugi threw on his jacket and book bag and almost flew out of his bedroom door. Atem grabbed him around his waist before he could even take two steps past them however, and swung him up onto Yami's back.

"Chill, you're not going to be late." Yami said holding still long enough for Atem to get the collar back around Yugi's neck.

"It takes 30 minutes to get there and we only have 15!" Yugi cried in a stressed out tone.

"And we are vampires; let us show you how fast we can run." Atem said grasping Yugi's chin and forcing him to look at him.

"Uh, okay." Yugi said looking away from Atem's intensive stare.

Atem nodded at Yami, and the two took off. Ten minutes later found them outside the Community College. Yugi's grip was that of an iron's clamp around Yami's neck and waist, his face was slightly green, and he was using Yami's shoulder as a pillow.

"He really doesn't look good." Atem commented looking at Yugi who didn't look as if he was giving up his perch on Yami's back anytime soon.

"Do you think food will help?" Yami asked still trying to loosen his grip slightly. To him it felt like he was trying to bend tougher steel than he had ever come across. Yugi had claimed the day before that they had grips if steel, their grips were nothing compared to his.

"Probably." Atem commented absent mindedly still looking at Yugi's green tinged face.

"Then go get some." Yami ordered annoyed.

"Fine." Atem said slightly offended by his tone. Then again he wasn't the one with steel armed human being on his back either.

"Yugi do you think you can loosen your grip?" Yami asked gently. Yugi shook his head slightly.

"Please?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at him through partially opened eyes, and loosened his grip a fraction of an inch. That was all Yami needed really, as he swung Yugi around to his front, in an attempt to hold him in a bridal style hold. However, as soon as Yugi was against his chest, he re-clamped down on him. Yami sighed as he stumbled back onto a bench.

"You're not letting go, are you?" Yami asked looking down at him.

Yugi shook his head. He didn't know why they thought he was going to move. He felt super dizzy and the soup he had had earlier had almost come back up on more than one occasion in the trip over. Being swung around like a backpack just now hadn't exactly helped him either. So _excuse_ him, if he was going to keep a firm grip on the only thing that felt as if it had never moved the entire trip over.

"Ah, he moved." Atem said suddenly at his side.

"Yeah, sort of. I managed to shift him from my back to my front, that's about it though." Yami said pushing some bangs away from Yugi's face.

"Here Yugi, eat this." Atem said holding out a granola bar to him. Yugi turned his head into Yami's chest instead, ignoring the food.

"Come on Yugi, it'll help you feel better." Yami urged trying not to laugh.

"No, I already feel sick." Yugi grumbled afraid to open his mouth any wider.

"Hurry up Seto, or we're going to be-. What did you do to him now?!" Jou's voice asked erupting behind him.

"What makes you think we're always at fault?" Atem asked offended.

"Well I don't know, maybe because you're-." Jou started.

"Seth?" Yami asked in confusion.

"What?" Jou asked in shock.

"This is where you've been hiding? You've been harassing a werewolf?" Yami continued like Jou hadn't even spoke.

"Two actually." A voice that sounded similar to Seto's but was just a hair colder said.

"There you are! How dare you steal my boyfriend!" Seto's voice shouted.

"We should probably go." Atem suggested.

"Yeah." Yami agreed standing up with Yugi still in his arms.

As Yugi was carried away by Yami like he was a small child, he saw over his shoulder two Seto's and one Jou. His jaw would have dropped if he wasn't so afraid that his soup would come out and all over Yami's back. After getting over the slight shock of what he was seeing, Yugi rested his head more comfortably on Yami's shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"So happy you could join us, um, who are you two?" Nakajo Sensei asked as soon as they stepped into the room.

"I'm Atem Kodai, and this is Yami Sennen." Atem said introducing them both.

"And I'm to assume that this is Mr. Mutou?" Nakajo Sensei asked.

"You're assumption would be correct." Yami said shifting him a bit so his face could be seen.

"Sit, and don't ever run with a human again. As High Lords you should know better." Nakajo Sensei scolded.

"Well we've never run with a human before so how were we supposed to know it was a bad idea?" Atem defended.

"Bah, sit!" Nakajo Sensei ordered.

"You look awful Marik." Yugi heard Yami mutter. Yugi looked up at Marik and saw the bags under his eyes. He smiled a little, so Malik was really punishing him after all. He nuzzled deeper into Yami's neck to hide his enjoyment and bad memory that flashed across his mind.

_"__You think you can deny me? We'll see about that!"_

"Yugi?" Yami whispered in his ear cautiously.

Yugi just shook his head, telling him to drop it. Yugi could almost see him sharing an uneasy look with Atem. They were probably using that link of theirs to communicate right now about ways to get him to spill his past. Unhooking his arms and legs from around Yami he slipped off of his lap and shakily walked to the back row and sat in between Rebecca and Serenity. Anzu was sitting directly in front of him. Looking up towards the front, he saw both Atem and Yami raising an eyebrow at his new seating choice.

"Are they trying to get you talk about it, Yugi?" Rebecca was suddenly whispering in his ear. Yugi nodded his head.

"I'll tell them to back off. I doubt it's going to work, but I'll tell them anyway." Rebecca tried to assure him while rubbing his back.

"Mr. Mutou, and Miss. Hawkins, anything you care to share with the rest of us?" Nakajo Sensei asked.

"No Sensei." Rebecca said smiling.

Yugi went to shake his head, but felt something coming up instead. Bolting from the room Yugi made a dash for the bathroom. As he was leaving the classroom though, he heard the Sensei tell his vampires to take him home, but not to run. They didn't need him throwing up blood next.

By the time Atem and Yami found him in the bathroom he was laying on the floor by the sink, already done rinsing out his mouth and paying tribute to the porcelain throne. Atem sighed and scooped him up off the floor. As they were leaving they passed Seto, his look alike, and Jou.

"Now what did you do?" Jou asked.

"He got sick, Jou." Seto said covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

"Oh, you have the mental case." Seth said looking down at Yugi.

"You know him?" Yami asked surprised.

"I know his history." Seth said vaguely.

"Tell us, _now_." Atem demanded.

"No, he needs to tell you himself." Seth said moving past him.

"Seth, how do you know of Yugi's history?" Atem asked turning around.

"It's my job to keep track of the rogue vampires, remember?" Seth said like it was obvious. Yugi saw Atem glance down at him before asking Seth one more question that Yugi wished he hadn't.

"How bad was he?"

"He was a serial killer, and he's lucky to even be alive." Seth said pointing to Yugi whose eyes were enlarged by fear.

_"__Tell them I didn't mean it, Yugi!"_

He knew they were staring at him, he could feel it. He hated those looks though, the ones that everyone gave him when they found out what Dilan Sarugaki was. The looks of shock and pity, shock that he was so unfortunate, and pity that he had to go through something that was obviously so traumatizing. He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see those looks. No matter how many times they begged him to open them, he kept his eyes shut.

He heard Atem sigh and felt him start to walk again. Yugi felt the sun hit his face and Atem stop abruptly. Opening his eyes in curiosity, Yugi saw Akeifa walking towards them.

**I'm not back to posting like normal yet, but I'm getting there. Just wanted to keep you guys updated. It's amazing how writing something ****_new_**** gets the juices flowing again. I won't be posting it for a while yet though. Right, thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	11. Secrets

**Secrets are unveiled in this chapter. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Akeifa stopped two feet away from them and seemed to be taking them in. Yugi felt Atem shift him until he was standing upon solid ground, but kept a firm arm around his waist so he _could_ stand up. Yugi saw Yami move out of the corner of his eye to stand on Atem's left.

"Don't you three make an interesting group?" Akeifa asked mockingly.

"Hey, Akeifa come to see Ryou?" Yugi asked trying to break the crackling tension in the air.

"No." He said moving closer to crouch in front of him.

"But he's your boyfriend." Yugi said confused.

"Yes, and my lovely boyfriend told me that two vampires had claimed you as their food source. He was concerned you see, he wanted to make sure they weren't more rogues. Unfortunately, they're not." Akeifa said taking in his face and the abnormally white color that Yugi had seen in the bathroom mirror himself.

"Is that a threat?" Yami hissed.

"Only if you want to make it one." Akeifa responded standing back up.

"Kill any vampires lately?" Atem asked.

"No, not since two weeks ago, but don't worry she was on the list." Akeifa said looking like he was hoping to get Atem's and Yami's blood boiling. Yugi looked up at their faces, it seemed to be working.

"Are you guys really trying to bait each other into attacking? Hello, human here." Yugi said hoping to get someone's attention. He claimed all of theirs.

"Yugi, are they bothering about the incident?" Akeifa asked looking down at him.

"Yes." Yugi said looking down at the ground.

"Why do you care if we want to find out what happened to one of our own?" Atem asked albeit viciously.

"He's much too pale today to be outside." Akeifa commented changing the subject while hooking a finger under Yugi's chin and lifting it.

"I think he looks normal." Yami said nervously.

"What kind of decent vampire takes the human out the same day they drink from them? What are you _newborns_?" Akeifa went on.

"You go too far, werewolf." Atem said pointing the hand that wasn't holding Yugi upright at Akeifa.

"And with you guys being the-." Akeifa started.

He never finished as Yami was suddenly at his side with a hand clamped over his mouth. Whatever Akeifa was about to say, Yami obviously didn't want Yugi to know about it. Akeifa raised his hand and took Yami's away from his mouth.

"And here I thought I wouldn't actually be able to help you out Yugi, at least not when I saw these two. So either they really don't want you to know, or you treat them _so_ differently, that they like it. It must be a nice change having someone who doesn't know who you really are, isn't it?" Akeifa taunted hanging the information over Yugi's head.

"What's your point?" Atem asked.

"Yugi has his secrets and you have yours. You let him keep his, and I won't spill yours." Akeifa bargained.

"You're despicable." Yami said baring his fangs at Akeifa.

"Ah, only in the eyes of the beholder." Akeifa responded vaguely.

"Akeifa!" a sudden shout of joy erupted behind them before a blur of white ran past them.

"Ryou." Akeifa said enveloping the boy in a hug while grinning wickedly at Atem and Yami.

"I see you've met them, so are they good?" Ryou asked turning to look at Atem and Yami.

"They're the best vampires I know. Yugi is very lucky guy." Akeifa said tapping Ryou's nose when he said lucky.

"That's good to hear." Ryou said giggling.

"Well, it was good to see you two again, but I really must be getting back to my pack." Akeifa said clapping a hand on Yami's shoulder like they were best friends.

"Of course, we understand, do have a nice day." Atem said smiling.

"You as well." Akeifa said patting his shoulder.

"Bye Yugi!" Ryou said cheerfully waving.

All Yugi could do was wave back, he was so confused. One minute the three seemed to be at each other's throats, the next they were acting like the best of pals.

"What exactly does one call that kind of attitude?" Yugi accidently asked out loud.

"Acting." Yami whispered in his ear making him jump.

"I still can't believe he tried to butt his overlarge muzzle into our business." Atem growled lowly.

"His intentions were pure." Yugi said covering his yawn with his hand.

"We need to get him into bed." Yami said looking down at him.

"Yeah." Atem agreed swinging him back up into his arms bridal style.

"You're not going to run again, are you?" Yugi asked warily while trying to keep his eyes open.

"Nah, you'd just get sick again." Atem said looking down at him.

"Oh good you're still here." A voice spoke up from behind them.

"What are the chances we can act like we didn't hear her and bolt?" Yami whispered to Atem.

"Not very high." Rebecca said from right behind them.

"Hey Lady Rebecca." Yami said nervously.

"Ugh, don't call me that. Why weren't you two at the meeting yesterday? And have you seen Seth? He's disappeared again!" Rebecca said getting straight to it.

"New human." Yami said pointing down at Yugi's nearly sleeping form.

"That is the lamest excuse in the book. Yugi can take care of himself."

"That remains to be seen considering he's gotten sick twice on our watch."

"Then perhaps it's something you're doing wrong." Rebecca said. To that Yami had no answer, so he decided to divert the conversation from them.

"As for Seth, have you checked the werewolf packs around town?" Yami suggested.

"No I thought I'd look there last." Rebecca replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Well we discovered that he's been hanging around two werewolves named Seto and Jou this morning." Yami said.

"Oh, I know where he is." She said rolling her eyes again.

"So is that all?" Yami asked.

"No." Rebecca said briskly.

"Rebecca there's no need. Akeifa beat you to it. Can I go home now? 'M tired." Yugi groaned out.

"Sure go home. I'm going to go check on Mana, and then I'm going to go remind Seth he has duties to attend to." Rebecca said taking off in a blur of color.

"Come on we better get him home." Atem said looking down at Yugi who could barely see him through his lashes. Yugi felt his eyes flutter a couple of times before they closed all together and he fell asleep in Atem's arms.

[Sometime later]

"Just let him sleep Mr. Mutou, he needs rest." Yami was whispering.

"We never should have taken him out of the house." Atem muttered.

"Well next week I won't let you." Grandpa whispered back. There was some quiet laughter.

"Thanks." Someone said quietly as the door shut.

Yugi waited until the footsteps faded down the hallway before opening his eyes and slipping quietly out of bed. Yugi tiptoed over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. Moving aside some paper and notebooks, he pulled out a newspaper article. Yugi quietly closed the drawer and went to sit back on his bed. Yugi looked down at it and sighed, he couldn't believe he was actually going to read this again, but maybe with it he wouldn't have to tell them anything. He could just give this to them, and they would be satisfied or angry with the way that Dilan Sarugaki had been killed.

**_Vampire's Death_**

**_Murder or Blessing?_**

_Last Friday Dilan Sarugaki died when he was viciously attacked in his own home by notorious werewolf Akeifa Dorobo. His mate, Bakura Kulena, was seen racing away from the scene with a small bundle on his back that would later be recognized as Yugi Mutou. Yugi Mutou, who is better known as the King of Games, had been dating Sarugaki for three months. The same day that Sarugaki died, Mutou was admitted to the Domino Hospital for extreme blood loss. From what our sources have been able to obtain, Mutou was apparently stabbed by Sarugaki which the werewolf Dorobo believed gave him cause to kill a vampire that wasn't on the list of execution. Still, is this a simple case of misjudgment or is it something more? Little know that Sarugaki is responsible for the killings of 22 humans, Mutou who would have been the 23__rd__ he had killed, in the last two years alone. We are told by our sources in the Domino Hospital that the doctors almost lost Mutou twice, but he pulled through both times and is now stable. Though a scar will remain where he was stabbed, some people are still screaming for his arrest. Some people believe that it was a set up, and Mutou stabbed himself to get out of the difficult relationship. His family and friends however are claiming that the non physical abuse, just mental, had been going on for two months now, and Mutou couldn't have stabbed himself anymore than he could have stabbed Sarugaki. Will we ever know what really happened between the human victim and the vampire victim? I think we can all agree that's a no. But still the question remains was Sarugaki's death a murder or a blessing? Well, I suppose it all depends on which side you're on._

_Anonymous Journalism_

Yugi stared at the article little longer before getting off his bed and walking to his door. He opened it and walked down the hallway to Yami and Atem's room. The door was open and neither vampire was in it. Yugi walked into the room set it down on the pillow and walked back to his own room. Yugi climbed into bed wondering if he did the right thing. In any case, it was out of his hands now, and they could do whatever they wanted with it after they read it. He could always just print a new one off the internet anyway.

[Much later]

When Yugi next opened his eyes it was to see Atem and Yami leaning against one of his bedroom walls, Atem was holding the article in his hand. Yugi rubbed his right eye and sat up looking at his clock, it read 2:03 am. Yugi fiddled with his sheets as he waited for one of them to say something.

"You missed dinner you know." Atem said. That wasn't what Yugi was expecting at all.

"But its okay, we can whip something up." Yami added.

When it became clear that Yugi was going to remain silent, Atem sighed and pushed off of the wall to go sit on the bed. Yami was quick to follow after, sitting on the opposite side. Yugi felt a little like a sardine.

"Why did you give us this? What were you trying to accomplish?" Atem asked like he was exhausted looking down at the article.

"I was trying to satisfy your needs to know." Yugi responded quietly. He had opened the door, and now he knew he wouldn't be able to close it again until they dropped the subject. Yami sighed.

"Yugi, we really need to know what he did right now." Yami said sternly but gently.

"Why? Why isn't that article enough?" Yugi asked pointing to the piece of paper in Atem's hand.

"Because if Akeifa really didn't have reasonable cause to kill Sarugaki, then he would have broken a treaty and we will have to execute him." Atem stressed.

"No." Yugi gasped in fear.

"We don't want to do it Yugi, so you need to tell us what he did, right now." Yami said placing a hand on Yugi's.

"But the whole thing still scares me." Yugi said tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I know, but talking about it will help you to get over it." Atem said putting the article down and taking one of his hands with both of his and started to rub it comfortingly. Yugi took a few deep calming breaths, and started to retell the worst day of his life. The day where his life almost ended.

"He was angry, so angry…" Yugi trailed off as it all came back to him as if it had just happened yesterday instead of six months ago.

_"__You're pathetic Yugi, can't you do anything right? Get over here!"Dilan yelled._

_Yugi crawled over to him, his feet and hands still being shackled from the night before. Dilan grabbed him by his hair and dragged him up onto the couch. He ripped his teeth into Yugi's already sore neck, and drank heavily. Sealing up the marks, he threw Yugi to the floor. _

_"__Get that blood cleaned up and I better not find any on the floor this time. When I get back, you better still be on this couch or there will be hell to pay for disobeying me." Dilan shouted again._

"I got myself cleaned up, and went back to the couch. I must have fallen asleep; he doesn't like it when I'm sleeping when he gets home. Usually I hear him come in, but that day I was so exhausted I didn't hear him, and he surprised me." Yugi said through his crying. He hated reliving this, but he couldn't let Akeifa die either. So for his friend's boyfriend he would tell them everything.

_"__Bitch! You know I hate it when you're sleeping. Well you've become useless to me anyway; it's time I let you go."Dilan's voice took on a kinder gentler tone as he went into the kitchen. Yugi was confused, if he was going to let him go, why did he need to go into the kitchen? He could just release him with that key to the shackles that was around his neck._

_"__Say good night, Yugi." Dilan said coming back into the living room holding a large carving knife. _

_Yugi screamed for all he was worth and plus some. He knew no one would save him, but he could hope right, before he died, he could hope. Dilan brought the knife down towards him._

"And right before the knife entered me, Akeifa burst into the room with Bakura right behind him. It didn't stop Dilan though; he just laughed at them, and stabbed me." Yugi said still crying and lifted his shirt to show them the scar on his lower left side, right below his any life damaging organs the doctors said. Any higher and he would have died before he reached the Hospital.

_"__And you thought you could save him, how naïve." Dilan mocked as he ripped the knife back out making Yugi scream in agony again. He clutched his side trying to stop the blood flow. He was having as much luck as trying to stop a large crack in a dam with a piece of chewed gum. Akeifa and Bakura transformed before his eyes and Bakura had him on his back in seconds. Dilan tried to get him back, but Akeifa blocked his way. _

_"__You're going to die right here right now vampire for harming, and attempted murder of a human."Akeifa said blocking his attempt to get to him again as Bakura ran out the door. The last thing Yugi ever heard from Dilan, were these words._

_"__Tell them I didn't mean it, Yugi!"_

"Tell them I didn't mean it, Yugi. That's the last thing he ever said to me. I think he knew I was his only hope for survival against them, but I couldn't even talk. I was hanging by a thread; I nearly died on the trip over and then again in the operation room. Can we talk about something else now? Something happier?" Yugi finished rocking back and forth, he had stopped crying. He had no tears for Dilan's death; he was a cold cruel person. It didn't matter that Yugi was kind hearted by nature, he still believed that Dilan got what he had deserved, and not just for him, but the other 22 victims as well.

"Why exactly wasn't he on our lists?" Atem asked with barely contained rage.

"Because he was smart. Every time Akeifa was getting close to his new home, he would dispose of the human. No human, no proof, no cause for a quick death." Yugi explained.

"I think we need to change our century old rules." Yami whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous, only the King and Queen of the Vampire Realm can change those rules." Yugi said laughing at their naivety a little. Yugi felt both vampires stiffen before relaxing.

"Yugi, since you've been so open with us, let us share a secret with you." Yami said wrapping his arms around his waist and drawing him into his lap.

"Okay." Yugi said not really expecting anything life changing.

"Yami and I, we _are_ the King and Queen." Atem said.

"Yeah, right, that's a good one. Now come on, seriously, what's the secret?" Yugi laughed playfully hitting Atem's arm after a few beats of silence. Atem just stared down at Yugi.

"Seriously, I'm in the presence of royalty?" Yugi asked as it started to sink in.

"Yes." Yami said warily expecting the usual response.

"Well this sucks." Yugi said like he was really bummed out. And that wasn't it.

"How?" Atem asked confused.

"Because it means I have to treat you differently." Yugi explained.

"No!" Atem and Yami nearly shouted together.

"No?"

"No, how you treat us is fine. Please do continue. It's been so long since someone besides Rebecca Hawkins hasn't given us special treatment just because of who we are. We like it, a lot." Atem explained.

"So you like me running away, my sassy attitude, and the fact that I'm nearly always sick in your company?" Yugi asked just to clarify what they were saying.

"No we do not like the fact that you're sick or like to run away, but yes, we do enjoy the sassy attitude." Yami said sounding like he was trying not to grin.

"I'm hungry; can we get some food now?" Yugi asked hearing his stomach growl at him.

"Yeah we can get some food now." Atem said laughing along with Yami and scooped Yugi up into his arms.

"Must I be carried?" Yugi asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, we like carrying you." Atem said carrying him to the kitchen and depositing him in a chair.

"Can't you like something else?" Yugi asked laying his head against his arms on the table.

"Like what?"

"I don't know something else!"

"Like your hair?" Yami asked running a hand through it. Yugi jerked his head up.

"Or your eyes?" Atem asked sitting down.

"Your milky white skin?" Yami asked running the back of his hand down the left side of Yugi's face.

"Or perhaps your soft petal pink lips." Atem said running the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip.

"Um, I think it should be something that isn't physical." Yugi said fighting and failing to contain his blush.

"Your heart of gold?" Atem tried smirking at his blush.

"You don't know me well enough to claim to like that." Yugi said turning away.

"I suppose that's true." Atem said getting up and taking something off the stove and pouring it into a bowl. He took out a syringe and a small bottle. Shaking it he put the syringe into the top and took out a specific dose, which he then shot into Yugi's bowl, and stirred with a spoon.

Atem placed the bowl in front of him and sat back down. Yugi stared at the soup briefly before popping a spoonful in his mouth and tasting each and every single individual vegetable. There were leeks, carrots, radishes, turnips, celery, peas, and potatoes.

"I don't really like radishes." Yugi commented.

"You didn't have a problem eating them yesterday." Yami said confused.

"I couldn't taste them yesterday." Yugi argued.

"Eat them anyway."Atem said.

"But I don't like them." Yugi complained

"I don't care, you need to eat them."

"But I don't _like_ them."

"What are you all doing up at three in the morning? Yugi does have school this morning." Grandpa said coming into the kitchen.

"I got hungry, and I told them about Dilan." Yugi said quickly looking at anything but his Grandpa. It was silent in the kitchen until Grandpa spoke up again.

"Well, finish the food and get back to bed. I want you out of the kitchen in 15 minutes." Grandpa said heading back out and down the hallway.

"Well, he took that better than I thought he-." Yugi started to say.

"What do you mean you told them about Dilan? They're vampires, they aren't going to sympathize!" Grandpa exclaimed charging back into the kitchen.

"Actually I think you'd be surprised." Atem commented placing hand under his chin.

"Oh and I suppose you told them about your sister being a-mmph!" Grandpa was cut off by Yugi's hand over his mouth. Yugi had knocked his chair to the ground in his rush to get to his Grandpa. Both vampires were looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Ha, Grandpa's tired he needs to go to bed." Yugi said leading his Grandpa out of the room with his hand still over his mouth.

"One secret at a time please." Yugi whispered harshly in his ear.

"I take it you didn't tell them that one then?" Grandpa asked after removing Yugi's hand from his mouth.

"No, even I'm not that crazy." Yugi whispered.

"Then I'll refrain from telling them too." Grandpa said walking into his room, and shutting the door. Yugi sighed in relief before walking back to the kitchen.

"So you have a sister?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"What's she like?" Atem asked.

"She's like me incredibly nice." Yugi said sitting down and starting to rapidly eat his soup.

"What does she do?" Yami asked.

"Archeology, she studies the tombs of ancient Egyptian Pharaohs." Yugi answered immediately.

"She doesn't do anything else?" Atem asked in disbelief.

"Nope!" Yugi said confidently putting his empty bowl in the sink.

"What's her name?" Yami asked.

"My sister, who's ready for bed?" Yugi responded starting to make a beeline for the door.

He was grabbed before he could even make the door, and swung up into Yami's arms. Yami carried him through the hallway, and straight past Yugi's room. Something Yugi felt the need to comment on.

"My room is actually that way. You passed it." Yugi said pointing behind him. Yami just smirked as he turned into his own room. Yami tossed Yugi into the middle of the bed, and climbed in behind him. Atem shut the door and climbed in on the other side. This left Yugi to feel a little trapped.

"Good night, Yugi." They said simultaneously pulling him down against the pillows.

"I thought you didn't like to sleep with humans." Yugi whispered into the dark.

"I lied." Atem whispered back.

"I have my own bed." Yugi whispered running out of excuses fast.

"That's nice." Yami whispered.

"Um…" Yugi mumbled thinking.

"Go to sleep Yugi." They both said cuddling closer to him. Atem wrapped his arms around him and Yami, and Yami did the same with him and Atem, now Yugi really was a sardine. Plus he didn't have a hope of escaping the bed anymore. Giving up, Yugi felt himself slipping off to dreamland, and surprisingly it was nightmare free.

**Wasn't that fun? And you know what? I've discovered that I have sequel material, but until then, let's work on their relationship a bit. Thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	12. Trust

**I do not own Yugioh, enjoy.**

Chapter 12

"When I said get to bed, I didn't mean the same one!" Grandpa said charging into the room.

"Morning Grandpa!" Yugi said cheerfully still in the same position he was in from the night before.

"Yugi, there you are! Need some help?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could use some." He said cheerfully feeling Atem stir next to him.

"I'll go get the broom." Grandpa said rushing back out.

"What does he need a broom for Yugi?" Atem asked sleepily.

"Whack whoever seems to have the tighter grip on me with it." Yugi responded still cheerful. Atem blinked owlishly at him as the information seemed to process, before he smacked Yami.

"Time to get up, Yami." Atem said releasing Yugi and sitting up.

"No I want five more minutes." He complained hugging Yugi closer.

"I thought he was a morning person?" Yugi asked Atem.

"Oh, he is, once he's up." Atem said smacking Yami again.

"Alright, who needs to let go of my Grandson so he can get ready for school?" Grandpa asked coming into the room broom in hand.

"Atem." Yami said looking over his shoulder and shoving Yugi in his direction. Atem just laughed, while Yugi grinned getting up to stand on the bed. Walking across the mattress, Yugi jumped off and fled the room.

Going into his room, he grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Yugi took a quick shower, got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, and then exited the bathroom to go to the kitchen.

Yugi made himself some cereal and was about to take a bite when he remembered that he needed the drug to be put into it first. Sighing, he pushed away from the table to go find the two vampires. Yugi checked the bathroom and his room, not finding them in either place; he immediately went to their room, just opening the door.

"Hey, I need-." Yugi stopped mid sentence at the sight before him. Atem was on top of Yami and neither of them had a single shred of clothing on. Yugi felt his face heat up and he shut the door again.

"Never mind! I'll, uh, see you two at school!" Yugi exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

Rushing into his room, he grabbed his coat and bag, and ran past his Grandpa wishing him a happy day. I can't believe what I just walked in on. Oh my Kami, they should have at least locked the door if they were planning on doing something like _that_. I'll never be able to sleep in that bed again. I'll never be able to see _them_ the same way again. Though, they did have really nice bodies, no, bad Yugi, bad! You can't think of them like that. They're in a relationship together and you can't interfere. **I don't think they'd mind if you interfered though, from the way they were acting yesterday, they'd like it very much if you interfered. **Shut up voice, you're making too much sense right now, and I don't like it. **Whatever, you just let me know when you want to hook up with them. I'll be more than happy to help. **Yugi pressed a hand to his face, and shook his head at the conversation he was having with himself.

"I'm going crazy, WOAH!" Yugi muttered under his breath pausing on the sidewalk before he felt a hand connect with his side and he went flying into the wall of a building. Yugi felt his head smack with the hard brick wall before sliding down it and crumpling on the ground. Looking up through eyes squinted in pain; Yugi saw Ushio laughing as he passed.

Yugi waited about thirty seconds before getting up and shaking off his limp walked the rest of the way to school. Yugi stopped in the bathroom before going to class; because he had gotten to school early he had the time to spare. Yugi checked the back of his head to make sure he wasn't he bleeding and sighed in relief when he discovered he wasn't. Yugi checked the rest of him over and discovered a light bruise where Ushio had hit him and one on his right leg as well. Overall, he had gotten off easy compared to other times. Now, he just needed to hide it from Atem and Yami until they healed. Washing off his face of the small amount of dirt that had collected there from when he hit the ground, Yugi headed off to class, satisfied that there was no visible proof of what had happened.

Yugi walked into the classroom, seeing that Atem and Yami were already there and seated in their seats. Yugi's face turned crimson red again as he ducked his head and slid into his seat pointedly looking at anything but them. Yugi heard movement behind him, before two fingers were placed on his jaw line turning his head.

"Yugi, we're sorry." Atem said seriously. Yugi saw Yami's head nod up and down in agreement.

"What?" Yugi asked in fear forgetting about why it was he was blushing thinking they had somehow figured out what had happened with Ushio this morning.

"About this morning, what you walked in on?" Yami clarified as Yugi turned his attention to him.

"Oh, right, that, yeah no big deal, just lock the door next time." Yugi said nervously laughing looking between the two to them.

"What did you think we were talking about?" Atem asked curious and suspicious at the same time.

"That."

"Then why are you so nervous?" Yami asked leaning forward.

"You would be too if you walked in on two people having sex." Yugi answered honestly.

"Oh, but the polite thing to do after walking in on us would be to ask if you could join in." Atem said scooting his desk closer to Yugi's.

"Uh, but I had already taken a shower and gotten dressed for school." Yugi countered his face becoming darker at the suggestion.

"That's all right; you could have just taken a shower with us afterward." Yami said his breath ghosting across his cheek making Yugi's eyes snap to him. Yami was no less than an inch away from his face.

"Ryou, if you were a good friend, you'd switch spots with me." Yugi said looking over at him.

"Then I must be an awful friend." Ryou said grinning at his distress.

"Why?" Yugi asked already knowing that Ryou was indeed not going to come to his rescue for this one.

"Because Bakura described them as two perverted dirty old men. I have no intention of sitting between that when I have my own perverted boyfriends to deal with." Ryou responded casually.

"You're right, you are an awful friend." Yugi agreed letting his head fall onto his arm.

"Hey class, your teacher was in a car accident yesterday, so all of your classes have been cancelled. This however does not mean you can leave school grounds. You're still expected to be in this classroom during the allotted hours, you just don't have to do anything. Classes will resume tomorrow." Vice Principal Umeda spoke up from the front of the classroom, before leaving again. Great, Yugi thought, can this day get any worse?

"Awesome, now we can make up for this morning." Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi took that as the Gods way of saying yes. Turning puppy dog eyes on Ryou he begged him through is special technique to get his way.

"Oh, come on Yugi; don't look at me like that." Ryou said his resolve to not trade seats with him wavering. Yugi turned up the puppy dog look by making is bottom lip quiver and his eyes enlarge even more. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Yami and Atem's eyes widen at the sight of his face. They were probably thinking that it was a good thing that it wasn't being aimed at them.

"Yuuuuugiiiiiii." Ryou whined. Yugi made tears form in his eyes but didn't let them fall; no that was a last resort effort. Yugi whimpered slightly at Ryou knowing, thanks to Bakura and Akeifa, that it had a big effect on him.

"All right, all right, I'll switch spots with you, just stop!" Ryou yelled out claiming the attention of the entire classroom.

"You're the best, Ryou!" Yugi said getting up at the same time as Ryou. Only to be forced back into his seat. Atem stopped Ryou, and whispered something in his ear. Yugi watched as Ryou's face become as red as a cherry, before turning around and going back to sit in his own seat.

"On second thought Yugi, never mind." Ryou said facing away from him so he couldn't succumb to his puppy eyed trick again. Atem turned to him smirking looking quite pleased with himself. Yugi glared back before turning away to look out the window.

"Hey, Yugi!" someone called out from the other side of the classroom.

Yugi turned around in his seat and spotted Otogi waving at him. Giving Atem and Yami a quick glance he jumped over the back of his chair, hissing in pain slightly when his leg bumped against the window sill. Yugi shook off the pain and avoided Atem and Yami's staring to walk over to Otogi and sit in front of him.

"What can I help you with?" Yugi asked ignoring the looming shadows behind him.

"My Lords." Otogi said bowing slightly in his seat.

"Otogi." They responded.

"I doubt he's going to hurt me, so go sit back down." Yugi said tilting his head back to look at them. The both raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ignore them Yugi, but Jou tells us that there will be a sleepover at your house this Friday and Honda was wondering if he could come?" Otogi asked getting right to the point. Yugi's entire demeanor changed from happy and slightly annoyed to angry and resentful.

"Why? Does he have another _friend_ he wants to introduce to me?" Yugi asked his voice scathing.

"Yugi, how many times does he have to apologize before you accept it?" Otogi asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry doesn't get me those three months back. _Honda_ may come if that is his wish, but he's to leave all his _friends_ back in his dorm." Yugi said getting up from the desk and going to sit back by his own seat on the window sill.

"You want to talk about that?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi said firmly telling them that to drop it would be wise.

"Okay, then do you want to talk about your leg?" Atem tried.

"I tripped." Yugi said still in that closed off voice.

"You're lying." Atem said in a slightly angered voice.

"How would you know?" Yugi sneered.

"One, you're not looking us in the eye." Yami started.

"Perhaps I find outside more interesting." Yugi said motioning to the school grounds out the window.

"Two, we can smell Ushio's scent on you." Atem continued like hadn't even heard Yugi's comment.

"We go to the same school; it's only natural that we would bump into each other." Yugi said casually.

"Three, what did he _do_ to you?" Yami asked. Yugi remained silent as he stared out the window. A bird flitted by with some dry grass in its mouth, probably to build a nest with. Yugi watched the bird until it was out of sight.

"Yugi we can't help unless you _talk_ to us." Atem said gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoever said I _wanted_ your help?" Yugi snarled whipping around and jerking his shoulder to get Atem's hand off. Yugi felt a twinge of guilt run through him at Atem and Yami's slightly shocked and taken aback expressions. Yugi turned to look back out the window, drawing his knees up and placing his head on them, as he wrapped his arms around them.

"If you're going to feel guilty after talking rudely to us, what's the point in doing so in the first place?" Yami asked in a bitter tone.

"Shut up." Yugi said half heartedly.

"No." Yami said and then he was lifted into a pair of arms.

Dare Yugi say he was used to this, and was the reason for why he didn't even react vocally to it? Yugi felt himself lowered into a lap. Yugi's face would have probably heated up at the action, considering he knew they weren't alone, if he wasn't upset with them wanting to fix every wrinkle in his life.

"Alright, now let's talk about what this is really about. Why are you being so defensive and lying to us?" Atem asked grasping his chin firmly and forcing him to look up at him.

"Well, that's a good way to get him _not_ to talk." Malik said amused.

"Hey, Malik, you want to switch spots with me?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Yugi, but I don't think Marik would go for it too well." Malik said with playful sadness.

"Yeah, you're probably right, pity." Yugi said pushing Atem's hand away from his chin and was slightly surprise when he let him.

"How would you know?" Yami asked with slight anger in his voice.

"I've known Yug' here since pre-k, I'd be ashamed if I didn't know how to get him to spill his guts when he obviously doesn't want to." Malik said with fake hurt both in his tone and on his face.

"So how do you do it?"

"Yeah, like I'm really going to tell you." Malik said laughing as if the thought was absurd.

"The why bring it up?" Atem asked annoyed Yugi muffled his laughter in his hands.

"Because I like dangling things over vampire's heads." Malik said before grasping Yugi hand and pulling out of Atem's lap and into his own.

"You're officially my favorite friend of the day Malik." Yugi said in a mock serious voice wrapping his arms around Malik's neck.

"All because I pulled you out of his arms and into mine?" Malik asked wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist.

"But of course, unlike Ryou, he's a horrible tease." Yugi said playfully glaring over at the albino.

"Well, we already knew that. He teases Bakura and Akeifa just with his presence." Malik said joining in on the playful banter. Yugi shook with silent laughter, as Ryou came over to sit by them in an empty desk.

"Hey, that's not true, and you didn't hear what he said to me, _Yugi_." Ryou said smiling and pointing at Atem. Yugi spared him a glance and found him less than amused.

"Then what did he say to you, _Ryou_?" Yugi asked using the same tone with his name that Ryou had used with his.

"Nothing I care to repeat." Ryou said blushing and looking away.

"Uh-oh." Malik said looking at his face grinning.

"I know, Akeifa's going to be angry. That's the second time he's blushed because of Atem." Yugi played along.

"Yes, wasn't it Akeifa who said at the last sleepover that only him and Bakura had the right to make Ryou blush?" Malik asked.

"Ack, you guys wouldn't?" Ryou asked his blush evaporating at the twin evil looks that Yugi and Malik were giving him.

"Well, Atem would be in trouble if we said anything." Yugi said looking at him.

"You don't hate me that much Yugi." Atem said looking at him evenly.

"I don't know, let's get another vampire's opinion. Hey, Otogi!" Yugi said patting his hand gently before turning to yell across the room.

"What's wrong with my opinion?" Yami asked sounding offended.

"It'd be biased." Malik said.

"If Atem were to die, how would you respond?" Yugi asked in a mock serious tone.

"Eh." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Eh?" Yugi confirmed.

"Eh." Otogi Repeated.

"Sorry Atem your deaths only going to be an 'eh'." Yugi said tuning back to him.

"So we tell Akeifa this Friday?" Malik asked.

"This Friday is perfect." Yugi confirmed.

"You know Atem, since you're going to die this Friday; I think we need to speed up our plans." Yami said casually.

"Yeah, Yugi, you need to sleep with us this week." Atem said.

"No way, I'm not sleeping on the same bed I caught the two of you having sex in this morning." Yugi said earning a laugh from Ryou and Malik.

"Oh, you've misunderstood." Yami said grinning.

"We meant that you needed to have sex with us this week." Atem said leaning towards him and Malik.

"What? Why?" Yugi asked all of his good humor gone.

"Because Yami and I made a vow to bed you before one of us either died or was killed off. Now, you wouldn't want me to die an unhappy man would you?" Atem asked his voice becoming deeper, as he slid a hand against his neck and let it perch there, his palm brushing his collar bone.

"Uh, um, wh-what do you think, Malik?" Yugi asked desperate for assistance in deciding this. What he got was better, as a hand raised itself to cover his eyes, breaking his eye contact from Atem's crimson ones. Yugi was able to shut his eyes and turn away from him.

"You're so bad, using seduction tricks on my friend while we're in class. It's no wonder that you're friends with Marik and Seth." Malik said laughing slightly.

"You know Seth?" Yami asked curious.

"Yeah, considering the fact that he follows Jou and Seto around like a puppy, I know him. Plus, Jou accidently invited him into Seto's mansion thinking he _was_ Seto. And even though I don't get it, he seems to be the only exception to the one blood bag per vampire rule." Malik rambled.

"He's drinking from both Seto and Jou?" Yugi asked looking a Malik.

"Yeah, and I don't have a clue of how he did it." Malik said.

"He did it in the same way that Yami and I are both able to drink from Yugi." Atem said leaning back into his chair.

"I thought that was just a mate thing?" Yugi asked turning to him.

"No, there is a certain trick to it." Yami responded in a bored tone.

"Which we'd be happy to share with you, _if_ you tell us what Ushio did." Atem bartered.

"Eh, not that interested." Yugi said turning away.

"Yugi, this collar is supposed to ward off other vampires. It can only do half the job that it's supposed to however, if you don't tell us when you've been hurt, if you try to _hide_ it. As vampires we depend on you to be healthy. Hiding injuries isn't healthy." Atem scolded hooking the collar with one of his fingers and pulling Yugi forward slightly.

"Yeah, right, if vampires actually cared about our health, they wouldn't be stealing our blood in the first place." Yugi said pushing Atem's hand away.

_"__Why should I care if you're hurt or not? You were put on this Earth for me to drink from, that's your only purpose, Yugi."_

"Yugi-" Atem started.

"Drop it!" Malik cut across him.

"Butt out human, this had nothing to do with you." Yami said glaring at him.

"Yeah, well what you're saying isn't helping." Ryou put in.

"How?" Atem asked.

"Yugi was abused mentally by Sarugaki, and the scars are still there baka!" Malik shouted angrily while pointing to his temple.

"Every time his eyes go in and out of focus like what you just saw, that means he's either remembering something that Sarugaki did or said." Ryou said vehemently.

"We wouldn't expect you to get it. _You_ didn't have to help put him back together after he had fallen so far." Malik said sadly.

"He promised himself in the hospital room that he would never fall victim to another vampire ever again. One can only imagine what your constant presence in his life is doing to him now." Ryou said with deep concern in his voice.

"You don't know him like we do, so stop acting like you do." Malik said getting up Yugi sliding off his lap.

"Come on, it's lunch time." Ryou said getting up as well.

Yugi followed Ryou and Malik out of the classroom, but didn't feel either of the vampires' eyes pouring into the back of his head. That was unusual; usually they would stare down the back of his head until he asked what they wanted. Oh, he sure hoped that Ryou and Malik hadn't just made things awkward between them. He didn't know how to deal with an awkward vampire.

Yugi sat down across from Ryou and Malik, and expected Yami and Atem to flank his sides. They didn't, instead they dropped a bag lunch in front of him and went to sit on the far side of the table. Yugi stared down at them in surprise and slight hurt.

"Guys, I hope you didn't ruin the fragile friendship that I have with them. I know better than anyone that it's best if the human and vampire get along. It makes the relationship more durable if they're friends." Yugi said calmly pulling out his lunch. Yami and Atem had packed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on Italian bread, two apples, zebra cakes, string cheese, and a bottle of what looked like apple juice. Yugi started to eat the food even though he didn't feel all that hungry.

"Well, someone had to say it, Yugi." Ryou said.

"Yeah, but as harshly as you guys did? I think that was a little unnecessary." Yugi countered.

"Maybe we did come off a bit rude." Malik said reluctantly, glancing down at the vampires.

"A bit?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot, but Ryou's right it had to be said." Malik defended. Yugi sighed, looking down at Yami and Atem again.

"I'm going to go talk to them." Yugi said getting up.

"Have fun." Ryou and Malik said.

"Yeah, I doubt it." Yugi said back walking down and sitting in front of them.

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Atem asked looking at him coldly his tone matching the look in his eyes.

"Look, my friends were just trying to do what they thought was best for me, okay? I'm sorry that they came off so rude, that was uncalled for. So would you please just come and sit down by us now?" Yugi explained in a frustrated tone.

"Why? So your conscious will be eased? I don't think so." Yami responded in a voice that matched Atem's.

"He smacked me against a brick wall. And you know what; I consider that to be a lucky day, Your Majesties." Yugi said jumping to his feet and mock bowing to them before walking down the table to his own spot. Grabbing his half eaten lunch off the table, walked over to the trash can and dropped it in. Watching as Atem and Yami's jaws dropped at his actions.

"I _hate_ vampires!" Yugi screamed at them before running from the cafeteria. Yugi stopped right outside, and paused there for a second listening to someone clap mockingly at them. Yugi could take a guess of who that was and he'd probably be right. Yugi stayed outside a few seconds more, before realizing they really didn't care what he thought. He really was just a blood bag to them; well that and a one night stand. Yugi didn't know why, but for some reason this hurt him more than Dilan's words ever could have.

Wiping a tear from his eyes, he ran back to the classroom, and waited for everyone to get back from lunch. He had destroyed any chance of a relationship he could have had with Atem and Yami now, he was sure of it. He really didn't hate vampires, and especially not them, just the one who'd almost killed him. Just Dilan Sarugaki. Still, he had taught Yugi that vampires weren't to be trusted. Was that why he was hurt so much by the fact that they _hadn't_ come after him? Because he had come to trust them, if only a little bit? Yugi felt his throat constrict and his eyes prick with real tears. Oh, Kami, he _trusted_ them.

**The story that's replaced Demon's Crew is Completely Shattered. Thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	13. Forgiveness

**Right, this chapter is good and long. 15 pages long, so bear with me if I don't post next week. I really need to focus on chapter 15 of tece. I've ignored it long enough. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 13

The rest of the day was boring. Malik and Ryou had tried to tempt him with a friendly game of duel monsters but he had declined with a sad smile and shake of his head. Occasionally he had glanced in Atem and Yami's direction, but they didn't even acknowledge his presence. Yugi felt invisible.

Even walking home was uneventful. It was quiet and tense. If Yugi had a knife he was sure he could slice up their mixed emotions and make a Dagwood sandwich of it.

"What did you do to him?" Yugi asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Who, Yugi?" Yami asked annoyed.

"Ushio." Yugi said quietly.

"Nothing." Atem responded also sounding annoyed.

"Kay." Yugi said thinking that this was going nowhere.

"Anymore questions?" Yami asked.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said his voice breaking slightly.

"What?" Atem asked confused.

"I don't hate vampires. I mean they may not be my favorite of species but I don't hate the general population of them. Still, I don't think most of my classmates could blame me if I did feel that way, after what had happened." Yugi said his voice betraying the tears running like rivers down his face.

Yugi heard what sounded like a sigh of aggravation, before he was crushed against a chest. Neither vampire said anything for awhile. The one that was holding him rubbed circles into his back, while the other ran a hand through his hair. It worked to calm him down quickly. Yugi looked up at Atem, who was holding him, and Yami.

"Ra, Yugi, you're such a roller coaster of emotions." Atem commented lightly.

_"__You're such a roller coaster of emotions, I can't even keep up." _

"Yugi, you need to stop comparing what we do and say to Sarugaki. We need you to trust us." Yami said.

"But that's the problem." Yugi said looking away.

"What's the problem?"

"I do trust you, a little bit." Yugi said staring at the space between his finger and thumb.

"We're going to have to finish this conversation later. Yami and I have a meeting to get to and as much as we enjoy your company Yugi, it would be dangerous if you tagged along." Atem said gently but his voice held a little stress in it.

"We could always put him in that one room." Yami said not liking the idea of leaving Yugi alone.

"And what if another vampire passed by and caught his scent?" Atem asked.

"We'll lock both of the doors with our personal magic. No one will be able to get in or out." Yami said making Yugi feel like the out portion was pointed at him.

"Alright, but if he gets hurt, I'm blaming you this time, Yami." Atem said swinging Yugi up into his arms.

"I really love ice cream because it's my favorite dessert. What's this meeting about?" Yugi asked falling back on the first game he had ever played with them to lighten the mood a little bit. Atem and Yami paused looking at him in slight surprise.

"You want to play?" Yami asked smiling slightly. Yugi nodded.

"Okay, this meeting is about vampire stuff." Atem answered vaguely.

"The Dark Magician is my favorite duel monster. Why didn't you do anything to Ushio?" Yugi asked.

"Did you want us to?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I mean he's only ever beat me up, but never so harmfully that I could die." Yugi answered truthfully.

"Well, to be honest, there wasn't anything we could do anyway." Yami sighed.

"I have a habit of raising my defenses when I'm uncomfortable. Then why did you push the subject so much?" Yugi asked.

"Because you're our human, and by that right we're meant to protect you. We can't do that if we don't know what happens to you, Yugi." Atem explained.

"Yeah but why-I used to love and be addicted to sleeping pills. Why do you feel the need to protect me in such a…suffocating manner?" Yugi asked almost forgetting the rules of the game.

"You believe it to be suffocating?" Yami asked with an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

"A little." Yugi said making a small space between his finger and thumb.

"Then we're not doing our job well enough, Yami." Atem said.

"I know. You should find it a lot suffocating not a little." Yami said spreading his finger and thumb apart to make an 'L'.

Yugi stared at the huge space before groaning, making Atem and Yami laugh. If he was feeling a little suffocated he didn't want to know what a lot suffocated felt like. Yugi suddenly felt himself be tossed into the air, before landing on a soft surface. Yugi looked around and discovered that he was in the same room from before.

"That wasn't very nice." Yugi said looking at Atem.

"Neither was your attitude today." Atem said sitting down beside him on the bed.

"So, does this make us even?" Yugi asked smiling hopefully at him.

"Ha, not even close." Atem said placing a hand on the side of his neck and lowering him to the bed. Yugi's heart hammered in his chest.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry Little One, we're going with Yami's idea not mine. His is more innocent after all." Atem said huskily his eyes full of lust and want as he leaned down and captured his lips.

Yugi let his eyes slide close as he kissed Atem back. The kiss wasn't needy and rough, but it wasn't exactly gentle either. It hovered somewhere in between the two. Yugi let himself feel the sensation of Atem's lips pressed against his, moving in ways he was unfamiliar with. And then it was over, Atem had pulled away. Before Yugi even had time to open his eyes, another pair of lips, a different pair of lips, were pressed against his. This kiss was sensual and coaxing. As if the owner of these lips were trying to get something from him through the most gentle of touches. Before Yugi could figure out what it was though, they pulled away, making him moan in displeasure.

"Oh, Yugi, as much as I would love to give into your wishes and continue to kiss you, Atem and I have to go to a meeting." Yami said chuckling slightly. Yugi opened his slightly dazed eyes, and looked at them with a hazy mind.

"Yugi, listen, stay here, do _not_ leave this room. If you hear someone passing by in the hallway don't move. Moving will only stir up your scent in the air, and we'd rather not have any visiting vampires know we have a human in this room in particular." Atem said looking at Yugi seriously.

"Why? What's so special about this room?" Yugi asked.

"We'll tell you later. Please, use that clever brain of yours and listen to us for once." Yami said getting up and making his way to the door.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Atem said kissing his brow and walking out after Yami. Yugi heard the door lock, and then they walked away.

Yugi sighed and was about to sit up when he heard footsteps outside in the hallway. He froze, and remained perfectly still. He heard the footsteps freeze outside the room he was in too.

"Do you smell that?" a voice asked.

"It smells like human, but has been overlaid heavily with the scent of vampires." A second voice said.

"Hey, are you two coming?" Atem called down from the hallway.

"Of course my King." They responded simultaneously walking off. As soon as they were gone Yugi sighed in relief and climbed off the bed heading for the bathroom. Yugi shut the door, and slid down it. What had he gotten himself into this time?

[Time skip]

Yugi grasped the handle and opened the bathroom door. He had waited for a half an hour in the bathroom, surely this meeting had already started and no one was walking through the hallways anymore. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Yugi froze halfway to the bed hearing voices directly outside the door. His heart hammered against his chest, like a trapped bird trying to escape its cage. His eyes widening in fear, as he heard what the voices were saying about him, or more importantly his _blood_.

"That scent, it's intoxicatingly rich." The first voice said.

"Like an aroma meant to tease the senses." The second voice said. Yugi didn't even dare to breathe, fearing that they would be able to smell even that.

"Where's it coming from, I want it." the first voice said.

"As do I. Let's go see the King and Queen and see which of their servants this tantalizing smell belongs to." The second voice suggested running off, the first person not too far behind him.

Yugi collapsed to his knees on the floor. They were automatically going to assume he had disobeyed them, that this was some act of rebellion. It wasn't though, it had been an accident. Yugi crawled under the bed, hoping to save himself from whomever it was that came back, wrath. He was told to stay still, and…he hadn't known, he hadn't known. Yugi didn't have to wait long for one of them to come back, but they came into the room from behind him somehow, not out of the doors that they left through.

"Yugi?" Yami asked coming into the room sounding disappointed. Yugi remained still and quite under the bed.

"Yugi?" Yami asked again a little more fearfully this time. Yugi watched as his footsteps walked towards the bathroom only to stop in the doorway. Yugi still didn't answer him.

"Yugi, don't you _dare_ make me find you. Atem and I angry enough that you blatantly disobeyed us, don't make it worse." Yami said furiously turning on the room.

"But I didn't know!" Yugi cried out finally.

"Didn't know what?" Yami asked looking under the bed so suddenly that Yugi found himself jerking back in surprise. Right, vampire speed. Yami's eyes were livid, making Yugi answer him quickly.

"I was coming out of the bathroom. I didn't know they were there until it was too late." Yugi said pointing at the bathroom door and feeling as if he was about to cry.

"So it was an accident?" Yami asked like he was trying to understand, his eyes lessening in their anger slightly. Yugi nodded quickly. Yami sighed.

"Come here." He ordered motioning for Yugi to come out from under the bed. Yugi slid out from under the bed, and popped up on the opposite side of it. Yami sighed again, and suddenly appeared at his side, making Yugi flinch slightly. Yugi wondered briefly if this is how a dog felt when it knew that what it was being accused of was something that was indeed its fault.

"Accident or not, we no longer have a choice. We have to present you as our new food source. The vampires who caught you scent won't give up searching the place from roof to cellar until they've found you." Yami said trying to control his anger.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said looking away.

"It's not your fault, they were twenty minutes late. If they had been on time, this wouldn't have happened." Yami said some of the anger returning in his voice.

"But you told me not to move." Yugi argued.

"Yes, but you also had no way of knowing if some of the vampires decided that they were going to show up more than fashionably late." Yami said back grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him.

"I'm still sorry." Yugi said pulling his chin from Yami's grasp.

"So am I. Sorry that I can't hide you from the world anymore." Yami said pulling Yugi into a hug and just holding him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami too, and held him as well.

"Come on, Atem's getting anxious. Oh, and Yugi, as much as we enjoy your sassy attitude the others won't look too fondly on it. So try not to talk unless you're directly asked a question, okay?" Yami asked as he grasped his hand and started pulling him from the room.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

Yugi followed Yami through the hallways, until he was led into a rather grand hall. Gasping at the beauty of the golden painted ceiling and the way the crystal chandelier shined off of it, but that was all he had time to look at as he looked around at the vampires and recognized one of them. He let go of Yami's hand in favor of ducking behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He knew that they had seen him, they had connected eyes.

"You incriminating little beast! My King, that human is a murderer, and I demand that he be thrown from the Palace at once. For your own safety." His voice was thunderous in the silent room.

Yugi felt his upper arm grasped in a vice like grip. Wincing, Yugi looked up into Atem's angry and unforgiving eyes. Yugi shrunk away from him slightly before he was pulled away from his Yami shield and out into the open.

"This human, no he couldn't hurt a fly." Atem said angrily though gritted teeth dragging Yugi over to the head of the table.

"I'm telling you, that human is a vampire murderer." He persisted.

"Sit." Atem ordered placing him before a rather decorated chair. Yugi sat.

"Good boy." Yami said patting his hair. Yugi opened his mouth to tell him he wasn't a dog, before remembering Yami told him not to be sassy. So instead he pouted, folded his arms, and turned his head away.

"Don't you dare pout; you don't have the right to act cute right now." Atem whispered harshly in his ear.

"It was an accident." Yugi whispered back in earnest. Atem's eyes alone told him _silence_. So Yugi broke eye contact and starting tracing the patterns in the armrest of the chair.

"Right, shall we continue?" Atem asked looking away from Yugi.

"You're letting that _thing_ sit in your chair?" the vampire asked like Yugi was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"That _thing_, as you call him is our new food source. So unless you want to be kicked out of this meeting, I suggest you shut up and sit down Dartz." Atem roared.

"So you jumped from the bottom of the food chain to the top. You must feel pretty special don't you, you little beast?" Dartz sneered.

Yugi glanced up at Yami to see if he should answer that question. Yami subtly shook his head, and Yugi went back to tracing the patterns in the armrest. Acting as if he hadn't even heard him.

"Well?" Dartz persisted.

"Answer him, Yugi." Atem ordered.

"But-he-no, I don't feel special." Yugi started to protest pointing to Yami, but it died on his lips seeing the look Atem was giving him and answered in a monotone voice. His answer earned a few laughs out of the vampires.

"I think that answer has more to do with how he feels right now." one vampire whispered to another.

"Indeed." They whispered back.

"He answered your question, now _sit_." Atem ordered again.

"That's a load of bull. Being the food source of our King and Queen means you have more privileges than most." Dartz growled ignoring Atem. Yugi couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"More privileges than most? Haha, that's rich. I mean yeah you're right, I do." His laughter came to an abrupt halt when he caught sight of Atem's furious face, and agreed with Dartz. Most of the vampires were muffling their own laughter behind their hands.

"My King, I think you're intimidating your food source." One of them spoke up.

"Good." He said glaring at Yugi who was very obviously avoiding his eyes.

"Dartz, either sit down, or I will _make_ you sit down." Yami said his eyes flashing dangerously at the vampire. Dartz slowly sat down still glaring at Yugi.

"Right, back to what we were discussing before. Mahad?" Atem asked for him to continue.

"Would it be right to assume that Yugi Rida Mutou here is the reason for such a change in our age old laws?" Mahad asked standing up. Both Atem and Yami glanced down at him, but he was looking at Mahad. How had he known his full name?

"You know him?" Yami asked confused.

"Most vampires do. Yugi Rida Mutou is the King of Games, goes to Domino High School, 2nd year, class 2-C, was raised by his grandfather after his parents died in a boat accident, blood type B, has almost died four times in his life time, has an older sister whose name and profession is unknown, and is the only known human to survive being attacked by Dilan Abunai Sarugaki." Mahad said as if knowing everything about him was an everyday thing.

"How do you know all that? That's really creepy." Yugi shouted at him in a scared voice.

"Hush, Yugi." Atem said at once.

"I don't mind. It's my job to know, Seth's and I's job to know. Whenever a case is brought up concerning a vampire and human, and death is involved, it's our job to find out all the information we can about the surviving party. Your friends were right by the way; you couldn't have harmed Sarugaki anymore than you could have harmed yourself." Mahad waved him down before answering his question.

"You believe his lies?" Dartz asked incredulous.

"They're not lies if they're the truth. You lost, now get over it." Mahad shot back.

"What is this new law?" A vampire asked.

"The new law proposes that if a vampire purposefully kills more than three humans, he or she is to be put on the execution list. How many that the vampire has killed determines their placement on the list." Mahad read off from a piece of paper in front of him.

"You're doing all this for him?" Dartz asked disgust obvious in his tone.

"No, we're doing it for humans who've suffered something similar to what he had to go through. We can't allow situations like this to go on. Not only does it give us a bad name, but it damages the trust humans have for our kind." Yami cut in glancing down at Yugi who immediately shifted his eyes away.

"Yugi here for example, can't help but compare us to Sarguaki every time we say or do something." Atem said coming to stand behind him.

"Not _every_ time, just every time that you say or do something that he did." Yugi muttered.

"Like Yami said, it damages the bond of trust." Atem continued like Yugi hadn't even spoken. Yugi just wanted to get up and run out. He didn't like this Atem, and it made him realize just lenient that Yami and him were being with him. And what did he do in face of their leniency, build up walls and throw hurtful words in their faces. Kami, he felt like such a brat.

"Well, that's to be expected. Sarugaki was known to tear down their confidence before going in for the kill." Mahad said off handedly making Yugi cringe at his choice of words. Even if they were exact, they still made him cringe in distaste.

"Sorry, bad choice of words." Mahad apologized.

"No problem, it's true." Yugi said quietly becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

"So all those in favor of the rule change raise your hand and say aye." Atem said.

The majority of hands were raised, only a few, like Dartz, stayed down. Atem nodded his head at Mahad and he seemed to be doing a count. Yugi hoped that this meant the meeting was over and he could get his punishment from Atem before skipping on home. Well, not literally skipping, but then again it had been a while since he had skipped. While Yugi was trying to think of the last time he had gone skipping, the meeting was adjourned and everyone left, leaving Yugi alone with Atem and Yami.

"So, Yugi, explain to me how this was 'just an accident'." Atem said. Yugi snapped his attention to him. Atem was leaning, with his arm crossed over his chest, against the table. Yami was sitting on the table by him, looking as if he wasn't going to get involved.

"I was coming out of the bathroom, and didn't hear them outside the door until they started talking." Yugi explained looking up at him with shame in his eyes.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"Hiding."

"From?"

"A heart attack."

"A heart attack?" Atem asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I didn't want to have my heart jumping to get out of my chest every time a vampire passed. Also, I didn't want to find out how long I could hold my breath until I passed out." Yugi explained further. Atem sighed pushing away from the table; he took two steps forward to crouch down in front of Yugi.

"So why were you hiding when Yami entered the room if it was just an accident?" Atem asked.

"Because I didn't want to incur the wrath of either one of you." Yugi mumbled just barely loud enough for them to catch what he said.

"So you knew we would be angry?" Atem asked.

"You told me not to move." Yugi whispered.

"You're right I did. What do you suggest the punishment should be for such an act, Yami?" Atem asked looking behind him at the other vampire.

"Why dining with us and the rest of our vampire guests for dinner of course." Yami said grinning.

"What?" Yugi shrieked his eyes widening with horror.

"Plus there was that stunt at lunch today too, so you can consider us even after this." Atem said hoisting him up into his arms and carrying him back to the room.

"But I don't want to dine with vampires." Yugi whined.

"That's nice." Atem said.

[Time skip]

"Yugi stop nibbling at your food and eat it." Atem whispered.

"But they're all staring at me." Yugi whispered back.

"I don't care, eat." Atem said back sternly.

"But _I_ care." Yugi whined.

"Yugi, either start eating normally or we will have the cooks grind up your food and pour it down your throat." Yami said.

"How will that work with the chips and salsa?" Yugi asked holding a chip up.

"Yami, get the blender." Atem said.

"No no, look, I'm eating, I'm eating! Mmmm, 'ummy!" Yugi said starting to shovel the chips and salsa into his mouth. Yugi gave him a closed mouth grin.

"Keep eating like that and you're going to choke." Yami pointed out.

"You two are so hard to please. First you want me to eat properly and then claim I'm eating too fast." Yugi complained but slowed down eating none the less.

"Hey, watch your tone." Atem warned.

"Why, this is entertaining." Mahad spoke up.

"Yes, it's been so long since someone besides Hawkins has challenged your authority. It's quite a refreshing change." The vampire that looked like Seto, Seth Yugi thought his name was, said.

"Though I'd be careful, Yugi has quite the little sassy sarcastic bite to him." Marik said. Yugi hadn't even been aware that he was here.

"Yes, we know." Atem replied sounding slightly annoyed.

"Why haven't you been at school lately Marik?" Yugi asked pushing aside his plate.

"Ah, no, you need to eat." Atem said shoving it right back.

"But it's too much food." Yugi complained.

"Why do you care?" Marik asked.

"Because you told _them_ where I went to school." Yugi said jerking his thumb behind him at Yami and Atem.

"I don't care. You threw out half your lunch today, and you didn't eat breakfast this morning, now _eat_." Atem said pointing at the plate.

"Well, if some people hadn't been doing naughty acts in the bedroom this morning, maybe I would have eaten." Yugi retorted.

"Save the lecture Yugi, I already got my arse chewed out by Malik. Plus, I was deprived of food for an entire week, it was _awful_." Marik said.

"You almost sound as if you're not used to it." Yugi said.

"Shut it you." Marik said smiling in a good natured way to show he was only half joking as he said that.

"Eat." Yami said positioning a chicken leg before his mouth. Yugi leaned forward and took a bite out of it. Yes, he didn't take it from Yami; he took a bite out of it.

"No take the chicken leg from me, and then continue eating." Yami said grabbing his hand and putting the food in it.

"I'm surprised you know what a chicken leg is, considering you don't eat food." Yugi said taking another bite out of it. The remark earned him a smack in the back of the head.

"Hey, no abusing the human." Yugi said grinning at Atem while rubbing his head with his free hand.

"Then the human shouldn't be such a smart aleck." Atem said.

"Touché." Yugi said starting to eat his food in a rush so he could get back home.

"Why are you wolfing down your food?" Yami asked.

"I just realized that my Grandpa doesn't know where I am. I am _so_ dead." Yugi said in between bites.

"No you're not." Atem said pulling him closer.

"You don't know my Grandpa, I am _dead_." Yugi said.

"No you aren't. Yami still has your old phone, so we texted to him telling him we were kidnapping you for the day. His response was less than pleased." Atem said.

"Well, at least you told him this time." Yugi reasoned slowing down his eating. The rest of the meal was silent, well at least until Atem asked for more food to be brought over, than it got noisy again.

"I'm _not_ _eating_ anything else, Atem." Yugi told him for like the fifth time in the past minute, and his voice was starting to rise in his annoyance.

"Yes, you _are_." Atem said shoving the plate back towards him.

"No, I'm not!" Yugi nearly shouted.

"_Yes_, _you_ _are_." he said again his voice getting deeper.

"Oooo, scary voice, I'm just shaking with fear." Yugi said sarcastically.

"Who do you think will break first?" Mahad asked.

"Human." Seth said.

"Oh, no, Yugi and Atem are pretty matched in stubbornness here, but I have to say that Atem will break first." Marik said.

"Why?" asked Seth.

"Because Yugi has a few, er, tricks up his sleeve." Marik said grinning.

"What kind of tricks?" Seth asked suspicious.

"If he decides to unleash them, you'll see. Everyone knows I've mastered both hypnotism, and mind control, but even _I've_ been unable to stand up to his weapon. Yugi unleashes that, and he gets his way instantly." Marik explained vaguely.

"I'm not eating it." Yugi growled.

"Eat Yugi." Atem ordered.

"I'm not one of your mindless drones that you can order around with ease. I am not eating another bite. _I_ _am_ _full_!" Yugi said shoving the plate down the table. The plate slid to a stop in front of Marik.

"Hey, Yugi do you want this back?" He asked picking the plate up.

"No, I do not want it back." Yugi said giving him a look that asked if he was stupid.

"Fine, you want to be stubborn, I can be too." Atem said hooking an arm around his waist and carrying him out of the dining room.

"Atem, that's too mean." Yami said suddenly.

"He made us look like fools." Atem protested.

"No, you did that yourself." Yami said walking up and taking Yugi from him.

"I feel like I'm two being passed from one parent to the next." Yugi said.

"Well, you certainly acted like it." Atem grumbled.

"You both acted like little kids." Yami said.

Atem opened the door to the bedroom, and they all went in. Yami sat down on the bed and placed Yugi in his lap. Atem sat down next to them, and glared slightly at Yugi.

"Well, I think the day is pretty much spent so I'm just going to head home now." Yugi said trying to slip out of Yami's lap. Yami's arms tightened considerably around him.

"Oh, but you are home, Yugi." Atem whispered in his ear.

"No I'm not; my home is where my Grandpa is." Yugi said sternly.

"Yes, but this is our home, our room, so that makes it your home too." Yami whispered silky like in his other ear. Yugi was getting a very bad feeling.

"Your room huh? It's no wonder the bond of trust is broken between vampires and humans. You lot like to lie a lot." Yugi said turning his head away to look at the wall.

"You humans aren't exactly truthful yourselves." Atem said his breath ghosting over the back of Yugi's neck.

"Okay, what are you trying to do?" Yugi asked squirming a bit in Yami's arms.

"Is that not obvious?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi lied.

"Liar, you know exactly what we're trying to do." Yami said.

"Well, I'm not up to any of your seduction tricks tonight. I've had a very tiring day and just want to go home." Yugi said turning in Yami's arms to look at him.

"Mm, well that's too bad." He said before leaning forward and kissing Yugi on the lips.

Yami was kissing him in the same way that he had been earlier that day. Sensual and coaxing. He was looking for something from Yugi, and Yugi was trying to figure out what it was. While Yami was kissing him, he flipped their positions so Yugi was on his back against the bed, and Yami was hovering over him. Yami ran his hands up and down his sides, making him squirm and try to fight back his moans. It was pointless though, as Yami ran a hand up and under his shirt and tweaked one of his nipples. Yugi gave a loud moan against Yami's mouth, and felt him smirk against his own. Yami pulled away, and placing a flat hand against his bare chest leaned in towards him.

"See, you do like it." He whispered huskily in his ear.

"I never said I didn't, I just said I wasn't up to it." Yugi said back.

"Hm, Atem." Yami said rolling off of him.

Atem rolled on top of him, and instead of kissing him, took of his collar. Yugi stiffened thinking he was hungry, but he just started to kiss his neck again, like he had been doing yesterday. Yugi relaxed, turning his head slightly allowing him better access.

"You know, most people take others on a date before trying to seduce them into bed." Yugi stated.

"Is that what you want Yugi, a date?" Yami asked coming into his line of vision.

"I don't-I wasn't trying to insinuate-I just-it's a fact okay!" Yugi said slightly flustered at the suggestion even though he had brought up.

"I think he wants a date, Atem." Yami said grinning.

"It sure sounds like it." Atem agreed.

"No, I don't. I was merely stating a fact of how normal people handle these things." Yugi said pouting.

"Too bad, you brought it up so Yami and I will take you on a proper date." Atem said taking his head away from his throat to look down at him.

"Ha, now that's a laughable concept, a proper date." Yugi said grinning in amusement.

"What you don't think Yami and I can go on a proper date with you?" Atem asked slightly offended.

"No, I don't. You two can't keep your hands off of me for more than five minutes, so there will be nothing proper about this date." Yugi said folding his hands behind his head and looking up at Atem.

"Is that a challenge?" Atem asked his eyes glittering slightly.

"Yes." Yugi responded.

"We accept." Atem said leaning down and capturing Yugi's lips in a brief kiss before rolling back off of him. Yami refastened the collar onto Yugi's neck, and Atem pulled him into the middle of the bed.

"Wouldn't you much rather sleep next to your lover, Yami?" Yugi asked as he was lifted slightly so the covers could be pulled down.

"I've been sleeping next to him for over three millennia; a couple of nights of not sleeping next to him aren't going to kill me." Yami said smirking over his head at Atem.

"Well, I'm sure Atem will love sleeping next to you, right?" Yugi said turning his head to look at Atem as the covers were pulled up over the three of them.

"Nice try Yugi, but it's not going to work." Atem said lying down.

"This sucks." Yugi muttered.

"Go to sleep, Yugi." they said simultaneously.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded before turning on his side and closing his eyes.

**It took me two days to write this chapter, but only because it was two in the morning when I finally decided to pay attention to the time of hour in the day. I'm really proud of the length of this chapter, and I don't expect something like this rarity to happen again. Anyway, thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	14. Complicated

**Huh, this one is even longer than the last one. I'm getting better at writing longer chapters. Cool! I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Yugi opened his eyes and sat up. It was still dark out, so he couldn't have been asleep for very long. Very carefully climbing out from under the covers, Yugi climbed to the edge of the bed, and slipped off. Yugi was about two steps away from the bathroom door when Atem spoke up.

"Where are you going, Yugi?" he asked sleepily.

Yugi jumped half an inch in the air, and spun around so fast he almost fell down. Atem had his eyes open in slits and was watching him attentively. He must have been a light sleeper; then again he was the first one to wake up yesterday.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Bathroom." Yugi said pointing to the door.

"If you're not back in five minutes I'm coming in after you." He said closing his eyes.

"You can't put a time limit on something like this." Yugi said indignantly.

"Are you planning on taking more than five minutes?" Atem asked his eyes reopening.

"Well, no, but that's not the point. You can't put a time limit on the bathroom." Yugi argued.

"Watch me." he said closing his eyes again.

Yugi huffed in aggravation before entering the bathroom. He did his business quickly, washed his hands and left the bathroom. Yugi walked over to the doors and placed his hand on the handle. He wanted to go find Isis and talk to her, but he remembered how overbearing Yami and Atem had been yesterday afternoon after they had gotten back from the meeting. Yugi sighed and let his hand fall from the door handle.

Turning to face the room and not the bed, because he could feel a pair of eyes on him, Yugi scanned it for something to do. His eyes fell on a pair of doors, opposite from him. He hadn't noticed them the first time he had been here. Walking over to them, he opened them to find himself outside, and in some type of garden. Yugi half glanced back, before walking out and into the moonlight.

Yugi looked up at the moon to see that it was full, full and beautiful. Its silver rays reaching out to him, touching him with its pale light. Yugi stood there staring up at it for a few minutes, before moving further into the garden.

There was a fountain with a cherub angel on it, looking out into the distance, its hand barely touching the string of the bow that it was holding, as if it had just released an arrow off to a point only it could see. Yugi heard a rustle, like someone else was walking through the garden, but when he turned his head to look, he saw no one. He should probably be getting back, but it was rare that he got out from those ever watching eyes of his new vampires. It was a nice feeling, and Yugi was loath to give it up.

"Yugi." Atem said softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't I stay out here a little longer? It's so beautiful." Yugi asked turning to him.

"Thank you, but no. Despite its feeling this is a public garden not a private one. I'd feel better if you were inside our quarters than out here in the open. Come along." Atem said placing an arm around his waist and leading him away.

As Atem was leading him away, he heard a faint hiss of anger and saw a shadow move slightly to his right. Yugi paused, making Atem stop, and looked over to where he had seen the movement. Seeing nothing there, he figured it must have been a trick of the light, and started to walk on again.

As soon as the two were back inside the room, Yugi heard a faint click from behind him. Turning to face Atem, he saw him taking a hand off the door that led to outside. Yugi rolled his eyes and climbed into bed. Lying down, he connected eyes with Yami, as they were wide open.

"Don't leave again. Anyone could attack you, and that wouldn't be good for anyone." Yami whispered.

"Why would anyone attack me unless they had a death wish?" Yugi asked absent mindedly.

"He makes a fair point, Yami." Atem said climbing in behind him.

Atem looped an arm around Yugi's waist and drew him in closer to his body. This caused Yami to shuffle closer as well. Yugi realized as Yami continued to get closer that they might just be sharing the same pillow again, something he wasn't having. Yugi placed a quick hand on Yami's chest, stopping him.

"If you want to sleep next to Atem, by all means I will let you. However, do not expect me to sleep between you two on the same pillow that you will be using, I _refuse_ to be a sardine, _again_. I shall be getting up and using that pillow behind you." Yugi stated matter of fact, watching as Yami's eyebrow got higher and higher.

"And how do plan on getting loose?" Atem whispered in his ear.

Yugi took his hand off of Yami's chest and used it to lift the covers. Looking down he spotted the tan arm easily against his blue school uniform. Reaching down, Yugi pinched it and received an instant reaction.

"OW!" Atem exclaimed pulling both arms slightly away from Yugi's body. Yugi seized the chance of escape for all that it was worth and broke free of the arms by standing up. Stepping over Yami, he plopped down on the other side of him, scooting under the covers again.

"You pinched me!" Atem exclaimed in disbelief.

"You asked." Yugi said looking over Yami at him.

"Come here Atem, I'll be your cuddle buddy." Yami said opening his arms.

"From your tone of voice, one would think you're the dominant one in this relationship." Atem said, but still moved into Yami's arms anyway.

"Aww, that is so cute!" Yugi teased.

"Go to sleep, Yugi." They both said one smiling the other growling slightly. Yugi laughed as he closed his eyes.

[Time skip]

"Well, perhaps if you two had gotten up when I told you to, the _first_ time, we wouldn't be running to school! I wouldn't be drinking this, either, whatever it is, it's _disgusting_!" Yugi complained grimacing as he took another gulp of the drink he had been handed by Mahad as he ran out the door.

"That's the breakfast we had the cooks make for you: pancakes, sausage, an apple, and an orange." Yami said walking beside Yugi making him despise vampire speed at the moment.

"You know Yugi, if you weren't so determined to run, we could get you to school faster." Atem said also walking beside Yugi. Yugi stopped running and held out his arms to the side, in a half defeat half annoyed motion.

"Fine!" he said as if it was a big inconvenience to him.

"Yes." He heard Yami say, before, with a smirk, he was swung up into Atem's arms.

Yugi was carried to school, something he was getting too used to. He drank his disgusting breakfast smoothie, grimacing at its taste after every swallow. And here Yugi had always thought them grinding up his food had been an empty threat. Though, by the time he had gotten to school, something weird was happening with his vision, _again_.

Yugi's subconscious noted that he been put in a chair, and his empty Styrofoam cup had disappeared, but he was more concerned with what was going on with his hand. It seemed to be much further away than was possible, and his arm was longer too.

"Yugi?" Atem asked sounding concerned.

Yugi looked away from his hand, to Atem, and had to do a double take. His eyes were huge balls of crimson looking at him, like he had traded in his normal eyes for bug eyes. Literally, his eyes were _huge_; they took up more than half of his face. Yugi looked back down at his hand, and then up at Atem again. It was like his vision was one of those fun house mirrors you find at a fair or circus. You know the ones that make you taller and skinnier, or smaller and shorter than you actually are.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Malik asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Yugi looked up at him, his eyes were the same as Atem's, so it couldn't be a coincidence, his vision was really messed up.

"Nope!" he said cheerfully, going back to looking at his hand.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked concerned.

"Well, my arm and hand can't decide if it wants to be super long or not, this is actually quite fun." Yugi said with a big smile moving his hand close and far, close and far, close and far.

"You're having depth perception issues?" Atem asked.

"Oh, is that what this is? I just thought my vision was like a funhouse mirror, your eyes are huge." Yugi said looking at him and putting his hands up like he was holding binoculars to show Atem the general size of his eyes.

"You're not supposed to have fun with the side effects." Yami complained.

"How can I not?" Yugi asked turning his messed up vision on Yami to discover that he was sporting bug eyes too.

"No more sausage for you." Atem grumbled.

"What?" Yugi asked his head swiveling around to stare at Atem.

"You heard me, apparently, no more sausage." Atem said looking back.

"Keep taking away the most delicious foods, and I won't be eating that stuff anymore." Yugi threatened.

"Then we'll make you some more disgusting smoothies, and force them down your throat." Yami said.

"And how are you planning on doing that if my mouth is closed?" Yugi asked.

"Like this, you have to breathe at some point." Yami said clamping his knuckles around Yugi's nose, closing it.

_"__Let's see how long you can hold your breath before giving in to take one." _

Yami let go of Yugi's nose quicker than he had grabbed hold of it. Yugi rubbed it, looking at him curiously. Yugi glanced up at Malik, who was also watching Yami curiously. Malik, looked down to meet Yugi's eyes, and his mouth curved up into a half smile. Then he turned and walked back to his own seat, Yugi watched as he sat down in front of Marik. Malik must have dragged him to school, probably based on threats of no blood if he didn't show. Yugi laughed slightly to himself.

"Well, you have Malik's trust, now you just have to work on the rest of my human friends' trust." Yugi said leaning back in his chair slightly.

"And they would be?" Yami asked.

"Ryou, whom you've already met, Mana, another you've already met, Mira, and…actually, that's it, Ryou, Mana, and Mira. Wow, I only have four human friends, weird I thought I had more. Oh yeah, Honda, but he's not a friend anymore. He hasn't been for awhile." Yugi said his mood dampening instantly at the thought of the pointy haired brunette.

"Why so sad?" Atem asked.

"Because he was a really good and loyal friend. But then he went off to College, and things changed. He got in with this group of people, and well, they were a bad influence on him. Now I only hear about him through Otogi, and even that's rare." Yugi said as the teacher came into the room.

"Alright class, first things first. Mr. Mutou, hand up that science paper that was due yesterday." Kamashi Sensei said.

Yugi took the paper out of his bag and handed it to Yami. He looked at it for a few seconds before Yugi pointed that he should hand it to Naomi Howe in front of him. The handing of the paper up to the front went smoothly after that.

"Okay, and now, we shall discuss your next big project: Intermingling between species." Kamashi Sensei said which was followed by a large groan from the class.

"Come on Sensei, not all of us feel comfortable intermingling with species that aren't our own!" John Smith shouted out to the front.

"Which is exactly what the intermingling is for, to become more comfortable with a species outside of your own." Kamashi Sensei responded promptly.

"Where'd you get this bright idea from?" Naomi Howe asked.

"Remember the Titans."

"Not another movie idea!" Jessica Greade whined.

"Sensei, most of us already have really good relationships with other species." Malik put in.

"Yeah, so why do we have to do this?" Ryou asked.

"Because I said so." Kamashi Sensei said his words getting so much argument that you couldn't hear one question over the other.

"I love new projects; they always turn into big debates." Yugi said smiling.

"So you don't have a problem with this project?" Atem asked.

"No, not if I'm intermingling with you two. Which chances are, I will be doing anyway. The worst I could get is being paired with Mai Valentine. Everyone knows she's as high maintenance as Anzu Mazaki and Vivian Wong put together. And believe me, both of those human girls are pretty high maintenance." Yugi said leaning back in his chair again.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Atem said uneasily.

"Do what?" Yugi asked.

"Lean back in your chair like that, you could fall." Atem said.

"Ruin all my fun why don't you?" Yugi asked but put his chair back on all fours anyway.

"ENOUGH! We are doing this project because I say so and that's final!" Kamashi's voice was heard over the loud noise of the classroom which fell silent instantly.

"Can we pick our partners?" Yugi asked.

"Your partners have already been chosen for you. Bakura and Sennen. Mutou and Kodai. Ishtar and Crayzee. Otogi and Howe. Valentine and Smith. Yoru and Greade. Kishi and Finis. Jounouchi and Carmalston. Kaiba and Kros. Hawkins and Arixal. If you do not like your partner, too bad, learn to like them." Kamashi Sensei said reading off a list, before turning to the class with a glare that said 'don't even _think_ of switching partners'.

"Hey, Sensei, should we move next to our new partners now?" Ariel Arixal asked.

"Yes, good idea, move next to your partners now." Kamashi Sensei said like he came up with the idea himself. There was a flurry of movement. Yugi didn't even bother getting up; he was already next to his partner.

"You really don't mind being my partner?" Atem asked.

"No. I knew I would end up with one of you, just didn't know which one." Yugi said back as if it really didn't matter. It didn't, but still it seemed to be too casual of an answer for Atem, just from the way he was looking at him.

"Okay, now here is what I want you to find out about your partners." Kamashi said handing back packets of paper.

"Seriously? I can find out most of this stuff about rich boy here on the internet. I don't need to ask him, besides; he'll probably be too busy anyway." Mark Kros said glancing over the packet. Yugi looked over it and admitted that the guy had a point. Most of this stuff could be found out about Yugi on the internet too. Most of it was very impersonal.

"I don't care where you can find it; you're to ask your partner these things." Kamashi Sensei said his eyes daring him to disobey.

"Hey, is he new?" George Finis asked pointing to Kaiba, no Seth, Kami they could be twins.

"Yes, he enrolled today." Kamashi Sensei said.

"Hey, Kaiba, are you related?" George asked.

"No, I wouldn't admit relation to that _thing_ in a million years." Kaiba said glaring at the vampire.

"Ah, don't be like that; I know you harbor feelings for me somewhere in that cold heart of yours." Seth said back in a fake hurt voice.

"It's only cold when directed at you." Kaiba literally growled out.

"Oi! Money Bags! Not here!" Jou shouted across the room.

"Sorry, Mutt." Kaiba said taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I know how you feel; he gets under my skin too, but _not_ _here_." Jou said stressing the last two words.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Kaiba said waving him off.

"You have three hours before lunch. Get started on your projects." Kamashi Sensei said taking a seat at the head of the room and going through Yugi's paper.

"You know, you can just go on the internet and find out most of these things about me, right?" Yugi asked turning to Atem.

"Yes, but the teacher said we were to ask our partners, and who am I to disobey my elder?" Atem asked mockingly making Yugi laugh at the bizarreness of his statement.

"Oh, Atem I think you're the oldest one in this room." Yugi said looking down at the first couple of questions.

"Right, first question, age?" Atem said looking up at Yugi.

"You don't remember my age? Too bad, because I remember yours!" Yugi said grinning and writing down 5000 in the space provided. Atem rolled his eyes and wrote down Yugi's age.

"Full name?" Yugi asked next.

"Atem Taiyo Kodai." Atem answered watching Yugi write it down.

"Next question?" Yugi asked. Yes, he had the packet too and could see the next question, but he felt it was more polite if they took turns asking them.

"What does Rida mean?"

"Leader, but I don't believe that that is the next question." Yugi said.

"Yes, but I was curious as to its meaning. Favorite food?"

"Cheeseburger." Yugi said grinning.

"I thought it was ice cream." Atem said confused.

"No, that's my favorite dessert. What's your favorite food?" Yugi said smiling.

"Your blood." Atem said grinning. Yugi frowned; he didn't particularly like that answer.

"Don't worry Yugi; Yami's answer was the same on that question." Ryou said looking at him.

"They need to find a new favorite food." Yugi said back.

"Agreed." Ryou said smiling.

"Awww." Yugi said looking at Ryou, really looking at him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Atem asked like an overexcited Mother.

"I just realized, my vision is back to normal." Yugi said in a disappointed voice.

"Well don't get all excited." Atem said annoyed that it wasn't something serious.

"Okay, I won't." Yugi said trying not to smile.

"Next question." Atem said rolling his eyes.

"Where were you born?"

"Khemet, Egypt." Atem responded swiftly.

"Domino, Japan. You really were a Pharaoh, weren't you?" Yugi said back.

"Yes, I was." Atem said indignantly.

"Hey, Yug' maybe you can get his help on that Research Paper of yours." Jou yelled from across the room.

"Oh, Kami, you're right! He's from the ancient sands themselves; he can give me a whole new perspective on it." Yugi said suddenly giddy with the possibility of it.

"What's this paper about?"

"The rise and fall of Ancient Egypt." Yugi said his eyes lighting up just at mentioning the title.

"You want me to help out on a paper about the life and death of my culture?" Atem asked.

"Well with your age, you must have been there for both!" Yugi said getting giddier by the second.

"How old do you think I am?!" Atem asked very offended.

"Well, old enough?" Yugi said though it came out more like a question

"Yami, I feel insulted." Atem said turning to him, only to see him shaking with silent laughter.

"O..kay." Yami barely got out.

"Are you laughing?" Atem asked in an accusatory tone. Yami shook his head while still laughing.

"Yes you are! I'll give you something to laugh about!" Atem exclaimed getting up and starting to tickle Yami.

"Ah! Stop! Stop!" Yami said trying to fight back the hands before coming up with a better solution, kissing Atem. Yugi got up to sit in Atem's seat next to Ryou.

"Well, this is some hot and steamy action." Yugi commented to Ryou watching Atem stick his tongue down Yami's throat.

"Indeed it is. Who do you think is going to break it off first though?" Ryou asked back.

"Sensei." Yugi said glancing over at the teacher who was charging towards them.

"No PDA in my classroom!" Kamashi Sensei said roughly pulling the two apart.

"Hey, I was enjoying that!" Yami complained giving Yugi a sense of déjà vu of Sunday.

"Detention! Both of you!" Kamashi Sensei said before walking away.

"What's detention?" Yami asked Yugi.

"A place of Hell for high schoolers. Hey, Jou, you have detention today?" Yugi shouted across the room.

"No, not today!" Jou shouted back.

"Well, congratulations!" Malik said clapping his hands and standing up.

"Why thank you!" Jou said standing up and bowing.

"Who has detention today?" Yugi asked the room in general. Marik Crayzee, George Finis, and Mark Kros all raised their hands.

"Great, take them with you at the end of the day." Yugi said pointing to Yami and Atem.

"We're not leaving you to walk home alone!" Atem said like the idea was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Then I suppose you better think of something before the end of the day. Because if you don't attend your _one_ detention _now_, you get _another_ week added on _plus_ the one day you still need to attend." Yugi said grinning.

"You sound as if you're familiar with detentions." Atem said narrowing his eyes.

"Nope, but Jou sure does complain about them a lot." Yugi said grinning and jerking his thumb back towards the blonde.

"Mr. Mutou and Mr. Kodai, stop talking about detention and start working on your packets." Kamashi Sensei said passing them with a slight glare.

"Next question." Yugi said grinning.

[Time skip]

"Alright, I'll see you guys later!" Yugi said as he walked in the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

"Yugi, that way." Yami said pointing in the opposite direction of what he was heading.

"Yugi, this way." Yugi said back pointing to himself and then down the hallway of which he was heading.

"Hey Yugi, wait up!" a girl called out.

"Wow, you're actually attending a meeting Penny? I'm shocked and flattered at the same time." Yugi said waiting until the girl caught up.

"Who're you?" Atem asked the black girl running his eyes over her purple tinted black hair and rich stormy grey eyes.

"Penny, Penny Yoru." She said back grinning.

"Yugi, get away from her!" Yami said making a grab for him but Yugi was able to just barely dodge it.

"But I like Penny. She's Vice President of the Dueling Club, which we're late for, come on!" Yugi said grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hallway.

"Yugi, we're serious that girl is trouble with a capital T-R-O-U-B-L-E!" Atem yelled running after them which shouldn't have been that hard except Yugi kept making sharp turns down different hallways until he just disappeared all together.

"They're going to be _so_ angry." Penny said laughing.

"They'll get over it, if they're not already used to it." Yugi said back grinning and leaning up against the railing of the elevator.

"How many times have you ditched them, besides the one time?" Penny asked curious.

"This would be the second time." Yugi said.

"I am so proud of you!" Penny said faking about to cry.

"Thanks, you don't know how much it means to get your approval for something I've done Penny, it just means so much." Yugi said wiping away fake tears.

By the time the elevator doors open to the basement, Penny and Yugi were falling over each other with laughter. Yugi and Penny stumbled out, and saw they had an audience for their laughing display. This only made them laugh more from all the weird looks that they were receiving.

"Good, good to see that everyone's here. Sorry I couldn't attend last week, I was kidnapped by vampires." Yugi said calming down from his laughter but still grinning like a mad man.

"We know, oh and Penny is lousy at hosting these things." Jeremiah Lang said.

"Yeah, she gives commentary for every single move." Karly Lang agreed.

"At least she tried." Yugi reasoned.

"No, I only did it because I knew it annoyed them." Penny said taking a seat in the VP's chair.

"To annoy you, and look she did a fantastic job." Yugi said trying to get a smile out of the club members. All he received were a few eye rolls, and small shakes of heads.

"Well, I'm back so, who's winning our small tournament?" Yugi said trying to diffuse the tension between his club members and VP.

"We don't know, Penny burned the papers when we told her to shut up." Mark Kros said.

"Penny?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"You're fired."

"You can't fire me; the decision for me to be VP was unanimous." Penny said back leaning back in the chair.

"A decision everyone is regretting no doubt." Yugi said back hopping up to stand on the desk in the room.

"Does this mean we have to start the tournament over?" Polly Squid asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, it does Polly." Yugi said sighing.

"Great, can we do tag teams?" the Lang twins asked.

"No." everyone said together.

"Alright let's pair off." Yugi said taking down the fish bowl off of the cabinet. It was filled with ten slips of paper with names on them, including Penny's and Yugi's.

"Alright, you know the drill, pull out a slip of paper and that person is your partner. Penny?" Yugi said holding the bowl down to her.

"Yugi!" She said reading off the name.

"Seriously?" Yugi asked hopping off the desk and taking the paper from her. Yep, that was his name on the slip.

"Can we watch you guys duel instead?" Alex Rollus asked excitement lighting up his face.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've seen a real duel, can we?" Zata Beks agreed.

"Yugi?" Penny asked.

"Eh, why not, it's been ages since I've dueled a real opponent besides Kaiba." Yugi said pulling the President's chair around to face Penny on the opposite side of the desk.

"Duel!" everyone shouted.

[Time skip]

"That was a good duel."

"Yeah, how Yugi came up with that strategy to lure Penny into a false sense of security. Amazing technique."

"Well, he's not called the big KOG for nothing."

Yugi grinned as he followed his classmates out of the elevator. They would do anything to see him duel, but he and Penny were pretty evenly matched in expertise which is what made her the ideal opponent. They could push each other to their limits and still somehow figure their ways out of any trap. Well, Yugi could, Penny still had some work to do.

"Yuuuugiiii." A voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Have fun." Penny whispered before walking off.

"Heh, hey what's up?" Yugi asked rubbing the back of his head nervously as he turned to the two beyond pissed off vampires.

"What's up? What's up? Hm, WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR THE PAST 45 MINUTES! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" Atem shouted at him.

"Elevator, basement, Dueling Club, that's where it's held every Tuesday at lunch. But we have class now, so we should probably get there." He said grinning nervously motioning for them to get moving. Yami took two wide strides towards Yugi, and grabbing the front of his shirt lifted him off the ground.

"Mahad is walking you home, to your Grandfather's, understand?" Yami asked in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Perfectly." Yugi said.

"Good." He said setting him back on the ground.

"Class anyone?" Yugi asked smoothing out his shirt.

[Time skip]

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Yugi asked as he placed the ice his Grandfather handed him over his swollen eye.

"You just tell them the truth. You waited five minutes for this Mahad fellow to show up and he never did." Grandpa said sternly while wrapping a bandage around Yugi's bloody wrist.

"Well, he didn't." Yugi said wincing.

"I know. There, all wrapped up, now go up to your room. I'll call the school and tell them you're staying home tomorrow." Grandpa said.

"Okay, thanks." Yugi said smiling slightly and making his way to his room.

Yugi went upstairs and to his bedroom where he flopped down on his bed. Yugi reached up with his free hand and undid the collar, chucking it across the room. He didn't see a point in wearing something that meant protection, if protection was the last thing it provided. Yugi looked up into the skylight and straight into Mahad's horrified eyes.

"Where were you?!" Yugi shouted.

"I was at the door with a B over it. Where were you?" Mahad asked becoming angry too.

"The front doors, I leave out of the front doors, not the back!" Yugi said back standing up and unhooking the window to open it. He wasn't letting Mahad in; he just didn't want to yell through it.

"Oh, I'm in so much trouble." Mahad said placing a hand over his face.

"You're in trouble? They're going to blame the problematic human for this, not the obedient vampire!" Yugi aid indignantly taking the ice pack off of his eye.

"What are we going to blame you for?" Atem asked coming into the room.

"How come you haven't invited Mahad in?" Yami asked.

"Yugi, where's your collar? What's going on?" Atem asked again noticing the tense postures of them both.

"Nothing." Yugi said spinning around on his knees on the covers of the bed to face them. They were on him in nanoseconds.

"What happened to your eye?" Atem asked gently touching around the swollen parts while tilting his head back.

"And your wrist?" Yami asked gently picking it up.

"That's where the smell of blood is coming from. Mahad, what happened?" Atem muttered before directly asking Mahad a question.

"Um…" he trailed off shrugging slightly.

"You don't _know_?" Yami asked angrily, his and Atem's eyes slowly sliding down to Yugi.

"Told you they'd blame me." Yugi said as soon as he saw that they were focusing angered glares at him.

"It's not his fault! I was at the wrong door." Mahad said quickly.

"Okay, so you were at the wrong door. What did you do, Yugi?" Atem asked looking up at Mahad.

"I waited five minutes before walking home." Yugi said feeling around on the bed for the ice pack that he had dropped.

"Looking for this?" Yami asked holding up the bag of ice.

"Yep, thanks." Yugi said grabbing it out of his hand and placing back over his eye.

"Then what happened?" Atem asked.

"Naturally I ran into Ushio who punched me in the eye, and cut my wrist, twice, before Penny walked by and he scattered. She helped me home, it was a slow process." Yugi explained.

"He has to go." Yami hissed out baring his fangs.

"Agreed." Atem said also baring his fangs.

Now, Yugi knew they were supposed to look lethal, but he couldn't get over how beautiful they looked. It was an otherworldly beauty that couldn't be described. Their fangs were bared, their faces partially scrunched up, and they were crouched over him as if they expected an attack on him at any second. Yugi couldn't help it, letting the ice pack fall to the bed again; he reached up with both hands to touch both of their faces. His fingers barely grazing their faces as if he was afraid he'd break the image of their beauty if he was too rough or aggressive.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

Both of their faces lessened in that pure beauty as they looked down at him in slight shock and wonder. Yugi vaguely heard a sound that sounded like someone laughing. He didn't pay it any mind though; he was too busy paying attention to the two in front of him.

"Beautiful? Yugi, we aren't supposed to look beautiful, we're supposed to look deadly." Atem said confusion taking over his former look.

"Yes, a deadly beauty." Yugi said back like he was in a trance.

"You're a very odd human." Yami said his face giving way to amusement.

"Would it be wrong of us to take advantage of whatever trance he seems to have put himself in?" Atem asked also amused at Yugi's reaction.

"Oh, most def-." Yami started to say but was cut off by Yugi kissing him.

Yugi took his hand off of Atem's face to wrap both arms around Yami's neck and drag him down to the bed. Yami pressed Yugi further into the mattress by lying on top of him, and pressing his body against his. Yugi couldn't see what Atem was doing, but it was making Yami shiver, as he licked Yugi's bottom lip, begging for entrance which Yugi gave him by opening his mouth slightly. Yami immediately slipped his tongue inside, and began mapping out his mouth.

"Yugi, have you told them what happ-break it up! Break it up!" Grandpa asked stopping in the doorway at the sight of Yugi looking as if he was being crushed beneath Yami, and Atem half lying on top of Yami, kissing the back of his neck before moving into the room and starting to pull one vampire after the other off of his Grandson.

"Seriously Grandpa, you have the worst timing in the world." Yugi complained as Yami was pulled off of him.

"You liked being crushed?" Grandpa asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't being crushed, I was being pleasured, and yes I did like it." Yugi said back.

"Not in my house, not under my…roof. You." Grandpa started to say sternly before trailing off at seeing Mahad watch what was going on with pure amusement written all over his face.

"Hello Mutou Senior." Mahad said cheerfully.

"What're you investigating now?" Grandpa asked.

"Nothing. I was supposed to walk Yugi here home."

"You're Mahad?"

"Yes."

"You did a horrible job of it."

"I know." His tone becoming a little depressed.

"Good, out everyone out! My Grandson needs his rest, and you _go_ _home_." Grandpa said ushering Atem and Yami out before pointing up at Mahad and giving him a firm order.

"Your Grandfather is very demanding." Mahad stated.

"After raising two kids, with one in their teenage years, he'd have to be." Yugi responded back looking up at him.

"Fair point, well I'll see you later then." Mahad said.

"Bye." Yugi said closing his eye and thinking about how Mahad looked similar to the Dark Magician. He'd have to ask him about that next time he saw him.

"Yugi, dinner!" Yami said through the door.

"Kay." Yugi said back not moving.

"Yugi, did you hear Yami? He said its dinner time." Atem said opening the door.

"Mm-hm." Yugi agreed.

"Then why aren't you-no, no sleeping." Atem started to ask coming into the room before noticing his eye was closed and he wasn't exactly responding coherently.

"Yes, sleeping." Yugi mumbled back rolling over before bolting up and crying out in pain. Yugi had rolled over on his injured wrist.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked his hands hovering over him.

"Nothing, I'm awake." Yugi said cradling his wrist and getting out of bed.

"We could heal that, easily." Atem said as Yugi walked to the door.

"No, just let it heal on its own." Yugi said shaking his head before turning back around and crashing into Yami.

Atem managed to catch both of them before they hit the floor; Yugi by the collar of his shirt, and Yami by his waist. Atem lifted Yugi back to his feet, and set Yami on his. Yugi shook off Atem's hand and tried to get around Yami, but Yami placed a hand against his chest stopping him.

"Wait, where's the collar?" He asked.

"It's playing hide and seek, it wants you to find it." Yugi whispered shoving away his hand and ducking under his arm.

He chuckled as he heard twin growls behind him. Walking down to the kitchen he sat down in his chair. Tonight he was having steak, carrots and broccoli, yummy, he thought sarcastically. Still Yugi started to eat none the less. He was hungry as he hadn't eaten lunch. As such he was able to eat all the food in record time, and headed back upstairs to see Atem standing up holding the blasted _protection_ collar. Yugi rolled his eyes, before lying down on the bed and pulling his covers over himself.

"Come on, you need to put it on." Yami said tugging on the covers gently.

"Why? It provides no protection, _at_ _all_. It's like I walk around without it on, so why bother?" Yugi asked begrudgingly. The covers were pulled out of his tight grasp as if he was barely holding onto them at all.

"Don't worry Yugi; we intend to fix that problem fairly shortly." Atem assured as he refastened the collar around his neck.

"What if I don't _want_ you to fix it?" Yugi asked.

"We'll fix it anyway." Yami said getting up and leaving the room.

"Whatever." Yugi said turning carefully on his side so his back was facing Atem.

"It's no wonder we've brainwashed you humans in the past, you're so complicated." Atem said leaving as well.

Once the door was shut and he was gone, Yugi let the tear slip down his face. It wasn't supposed to rain tonight, so he would leave open his skylight. If Atem thought he was _so_ complicated, then why not try to make him into a _pet_? All his problems would be solved then.

**I don't know why some of you seem to be under the impression that I'm going to drop this story. I'm not having any problems with this story, so I'm not going to drop it. That was ****_one_**** story, and I will be putting it back up, I ****_promise_****. So don't worry, this story isn't going anywhere. Anyway, thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


End file.
